My Blood Red Rose
by SilverMew22
Summary: When a girl is carried into the Hunters Association, terrified and covered in blood, Zero and Kaito take it upon themselves to find the vampire responsible for the tragedies in this girl's life, but could they lose more than what they bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

_**SilverMew22 does not own Vampire Knight ^_^**_

Zero Kiryuu walked down the dimly lit halls of the Hunters Association, his light lavender eyes hungrily scanning the list and files of level E's chosen for execution.

Suddenly the smell of blood assaulted his overly keen senses, he could also pick up a feeling of panic from the other hunters.

He turned around just in time to see a girl being carried into a room by Kaito Takamiya.

She was covered in blood and he could see that her belongings were torn and bloody; they were stuffed into a brown bag for safe keeping by the other hunters, before it was carried past Zero, causing him some discomfort.

He quickly covered his mouth and nose with his pale slender hands. He could make out the smell of several different blood types, meaning more then one person might have been hurt or killed.

"You're not just going to stand there all day looking pretty are you?"

Toga Yagari placed his hand on Zero's shoulder, shocking him out of his slight daze.

Kaien Cross passed right by them; being both excited and frantic at the same time, as he rushed towards the door that the girl was just carried into.

Suddenly, the door was hastily opened before Kaito slammed it shut preventing Kaien Cross from charging in.

"She's a little out of it, so keep it down. Zero, Sensei, help me out... there's too much blood on her and she's freaking out. I'm trying to calm her down, but she won't listen to me!"

Kaito sighed in frustration before Kaien rose to the occasion.

"Maybe the soothing voice and hug of a father figure would help."

He walked into the room, which was soon filled with frantic screaming.

"I wont hurt you, I promise, I'm here to help you... we all are..."

They all gathered into the room, except for Zero. He decided to stand at the door's entrance, away from the girl who was covered in blood.

"Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

The girl frantically pleaded with the hunters, as she inched away from the males who tried to come near her, as she clumsily scrambled off of the bed.

She then put her hands up in defense and to distance herself from these strange men.

The smell of blood, that look of fear and confusion, it was enough for Zero to push past the hunters and attempt to protect her.

"Give her some space!" Zero barked out, making all of his colleagues pause and reconsider their actions.

She was frightened and didn't need a bunch of strangers touching her.

Zero looked directly at Kaien, who showed a bit of hurt in his eyes for his earlier efforts.

The girl was done screaming but she still murmured and whimpered, when she felt one of the males venture to closer to her.

She was then left alone to calm down and settle into her new surroundings.

There was a small cot where she decided to lay down on, as she glanced at a small window with bars. There was a door leading into a bathroom, on the left side of the room and her bed was at the opposite side of the bathroom door. The window was at the opposite side of the door, but both were locked and could not be used for escape.

She was trapped in this cold bleak room and completely at their mercy.

The girl had blood all over her body, especially on her legs, which she hugged tightly against her chest.

'What did I do wrong?' She thought.

The night before was a blur... what did these men want from her?

'Where am I?'

'Why am I here?'

All of these thoughts and worries, stained her mind as she stared at the door and listened to the muffled voices, then she peered at the bathroom door in anxiety and frustration; wondering if leaving the front door unwatched while she cleaned herself up, would result in being her very last mistake.

'One of them could sneak in and...'

She didn't even want to imagine what might do to her.

**-Outside the Room-**

"So what happened?"

Toga asked as he reached for a cigarette, but was stopped by Kaien and scolded him for his attempts.

Kaito pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"That's what I'm trying to find out, but she's too shaken up to even complete a whole word, let alone an entire sentence!"

He shoved his hands into his pants pockets; seeing as he left his bloodied coat back in the room with the girl and didn't feel like going back for it.

Zero then asked his friend what he did know, and Kaito was sure that there was a vampire behind all of this, but first he needed the girl to describe the vampire, since she was the only one there still alive after the massacre.

"Where did this happen, are you sure there no other witnesses?"

Toga asked as he watched Kaien run off to find some spare clothes, to replace the bloody ones still clinging to the girl's shivering body.

"It was in an alley, far in the back, so I doubt anyone else saw anything... but how could she be the only one who survived, or should I say... allowed to live." Kaito wondered out loud.

"Okay I'm back, I found some old clothes, though they're a little worn and kind of big for someone her size-"

The clothes were snatched by Toga and handed to Kaito who turned to an unsuspecting Zero.

"Clean her off and give her these."

Kaito pushed the clothes on Zero's chest, as he gave a small yet annoyed grunt.

"Um, maybe I should do it." Kaien volunteered.

"Listen, you, me and Toga are going back to that alley where this 'accident' took place, before any other unfortunate person sees that mess! Zero, you can handle a little girl can't you?"

Kaito turned around and started to leave.

"If you need help with the blood, get a nurse."

Zero sighed as the smell of blood flowed below the closed door and towards him, but then the smell became more dull and was later mixed with soap and water.

'She must be washing the blood off herself.'

Zero waited a moment as he readied himself before walking in.

He saw that the door was slightly ajar and quickly set the clothes on the bed.

Suddenly, the bathroom door was shut by the girl, due to his presence in the room.

He waited outside of the room to give her some privacy and escape the smell of fresh blood and tears.


	2. Chapter 2 Confrontation

**_When a girl is carried into the hunters association terrified and covered in blood, Zero and Kaito take it upon themselves to find the vampire responsible for the tragedies in this girl's life, but could they loose more them what they bargained for._**

**SilverMew22 does not own Vampire Knight**

**AN: This is rated T at first but may change to M for blood, death and maybe a curse or two in later chapters. This starts after Yuuki is turned into a vampire and Zero starts to live in the chairman's old apartment/reunites with Kaito Takamiya, but old characters might appear but its mostly about Zero and Kaito.**

**Chapter 2 Confrontation**

Zero Kiryuu listened to the movements of the girl, as she put on the spare clothes from behind the door.

He searched his coat pocket for his blood tablets to sustain himself before he had to speak with her.

"Give a knock on the door when you're finished."

Zero heard a quick knock, then the sound of feet retreating from the door.

With a sigh and blood tablets ingested, he turned the handle and pushed through the door.

A girl sat on the edge of the bed, swinging her legs back and forth as she stared at the ground.

Zero closed the door and walked towards the girl causing her to flinch and cringe with every advancing step; making him feel a bit guilty, for putting her through the horrors of a vampire once more.

Zero sat down on the bed, at a distance from the girl and turned towards her.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

She looked at him and into his amethyst colored eyes, which held kindness and honesty.

"I'd like to know what happened to you, why you were covered in blood?"

Zero spoke in a kind and gentle voice, causing the girl to give him a questioning look.

'She still doesn't trust me... well, I couldn't really blame her.'

Zero sighed and dug into his pocket to retrieve his blood tablets, he turned away from the girl as he uncapped and poured out a hand full of tablets to consume.

After he had swallowed a hand full of tablets, the girl asked him if it was medicine, surprised by her sudden choice to interact with him, he said yes.

The girl eyed the small box with suspicion, as if she were trying to piece something together. She knew something about him wasn't right and it scared her.

Zero never meant to scare her with his condition.

"...Blood Tablets, he called them Blood tablets..."

The girl whispered more towards herself, than to Zero.

Shocked at how she could know this type of information, as new questions plagued his mind, about her involvement in the massacre that had just taken place.

"Who called them Blood Tablets?"

Zero questioned her a little to strongly, making her flinch.

He then realized that he didn't even ask her for her name, before he could know what happened to her, he had to know who she was first.

"What's your name?"

Zero walked in front of her, causing her to look at his shoes, rather than the floor she had been trying to stare at, to avoid the hunter's gaze.

Zero sighed as she turned away to look out of the barred windows.

It was as if she were an animal trapped in a cage, now that he thought about it, she kind of was.

'She doesn't even know where she is or why she is here.'

Zero gave a saddened sigh for this girl's situation.

"When can I go home?"

The girl stared Zero down as if he were her captor and the reason for her being here.

"You need to tell me what happened to you, so that we can catch this bad person and make him pay for his crimes."

Zero stated with a hidden desire to kill and seek bloodshed from any vampire he could get his hands on.

"You mean... you're going to kill him?"

She spoke in a soft voice with regret for something she had no control over.

'So this was how these people operated...than if I don't say the right things, is it possible that I could be next?'

The mere thought of this made her shiver and hesitantly swallow a lump forming in her throat, in front of the silver haired male, causing him to cast a look of worry.

Zero had to look towards this girl for information and yet she looked at him as if he were the one who killed all those people. Well maybe if he reasoned with her and told her the circumstances, she would disclose some useful information.

"This person is nothing more than a beast in human form, a beast who has committed the crime of killing innocent humans in cold blood".

Zero looked to the girl to see if any of this was sinking in, but she merely stared at the blank wall opposite of her as if it would open up, and be her escape away from this place.

With a yet another sigh, Zero walked over and placed his hand on her small shoulder, making her flinch but he needed to get information, just not with force.

Zero grimaced at the thought of hurting a human for personal or professional gain, even if it gave him a good reason to kill one of those blood sucking bastards.

"You need to help me catch the person who did this."

Zero was careful not to pull her deeper into the world of vampires, but he knew he couldn't keep it up forever if he really wanted answers.

"...Um, excuse me...mister...when can I go home?"

Her soft voice reached his pale pierced ears as he gave a sigh.

"My name is not, mister."

He tried to slightly mimic her voice, which made her cover her mouth as she giggle, hiding her smile from his view.

Zero plopped himself on the old and warn out bed, making the legs of the girl and the bed, shake and sway.

"It's Zero Kiryuu and the man who brought you here, was Kaito Takamiya".

He held his hand out to the girl.

"So what's your name?"

She started to speak to the hunter, but she never dared to look directly into his light lavender eyes.

He sort of scared her in some way, not only because he was a stranger, but also there was something off about him, especially about how 'nice' he was trying to be.

'It's like he is trying to get something from me, but hide something from me as well...' She thought.

"My name is... Ai Hayashi."

The girl stated to the hunter, as she stared at the floor, with nothing more than the thought of just wanting to go back home...no, her old home, before her aunt took her in because her mother had lost her mind...well that's what her cousins told her.

"Hayashi-san, what happened to you, do you remember anything at all?"

Zero asked in concern, but the girl merely shook her head and said no to the silver haired hunter.

"What about earlier that morning, did anything come off to you as... strange?"

He hoped she would remember something... anything that would lead to the vampire who killed all those people.

"Um...I remember some things before I went into the alley...but I'm not sure if it's important..."

She wanted to tell him something that would allow him to release her from this scary, Gothic styled place...

'Where am I anyway?'

"Tell me anyway, what you did before you went into that alley...why did you go into the alley in the first place?"

Zero was more concerned than intrigued about the fact that such a meek little girl, would want to venture alone into an alley.

"I think some guys from my school, might have been following me?"

She told the hunter before he began to show even more concerned, than she would have expected from a stranger.

"Why were they following you, Hayashi-san?"

Zero asked as he dug into his coat pocket for his blood tablets but never took his eyes away from the girl.

They rattled so loudly in the small box; that the very sound of the small pills against the box's walls, seemed to almost echo off the walls of the quiet room.

This room was so void of any noise or life, that any sound could catch Ai's fleeting attention.

"Um...are you okay Ze-I mean mister?"

She asked in concern after he tried to swallow half a hand full of the tablets, which rested on his palm before he cupped his hand over his mouth to force the rest down.

He parted his lips to let out a harsh breath of dissatisfaction, from consuming the dehydrated artificial blood.

After he had his daily dose of tablets for the moment, he spoke to the girl in an inquisitive tone.

"Why do you keep calling me Mister?"

It was as though his name was a curse to her, which she cautiously tried avoid tainting her lips.

"Should I call you Kiyruu or Zero than?"

She spoke in a hushed whisper, as if she had been scolded.

"Yes, Hayashi-san."

He got up from the bed making it bounce and squeak a little from his weight and walked in front of the girl to get a better view of her dark toned, innocent face, before she tried to look away.

"Those people from my school, don't really like me because of some girl who doesn't like me too...she usually calls me baka-Usagi, I think her and her friends sent their boyfriends after me, since they followed me on the train, then outside... "

She looked to the hunter for any signs of sympathy but he only looked content so she carried on.

"Then I thought, maybe if I went a different way home, they wouldn't follow me...but they did..."

Her tone became sad and mute because of those dreadful memories.

She tried not to remember the way they shoved her against the cold, hard, brick wall, of an abandoned building.

How they laughed and taunted her when she fell and cowered in a fetal position.

How they took her bag and spilled its precious contents on the ground, as she covered her eyes in distress.

...But then, above all of that, she heard the sound of blades raking against a wall.

She could distinguish every crack and grove they passed over.

**...tap**

**...screech**

**...tap**

**...screech and then...**

...silence.

After that, she heard nothing but she did feel a strange presence, like something was smothering her... like a force, which made it hard for her to breath.

Then the feeling of a warm, wet liquid rained against her, like waves of an ocean that she could not escape from out of pure fear.

She stayed completely still, hoping that she could avoid being swallowed up, just like the cruel boys before her.

She tried to pry open her eyes but the blood sealed them shut.

Not even a scream, only the sound of gagging, chocking, and wheezing as the sounds of bodies hitting the ground like dominoes, one after another, after another, like a hypnotically, deadly rhythm, that left her counting the seconds, until another body hit the cold cement, then silence took over once more.

So she waited, as the blood dried and became like paint against her skin.

...Waited, for the warm liquid that surrounded her body like a lake, to go as cold as ice and stop flowing past her.

...Waited, for someone to find her and take her away from this nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3 Observations

**When a girl is carried into the hunters association terrified and covered in blood, Zero and Kaito take it upon themselves to find the vampire responsible for the tragedies in this girl's life, but could they loose more them what they bargained for.**

**SilverMew22 does not own Vampire Knight, but I do own Ai Hayashi.**

**AN: This is rated T at first but may change to M for blood, death and maybe a curse or two in later chapters. This starts after Yuuki is turned into a vampire and Zero starts to live in the chairman's old apartment/reunites with Kaito Takamiya, but old characters might appear but its mostly about Zero and Kaito.**

**Chapter 3: Observations**

While Zero Kiryuu was interrogating the traumatized girl, Ai Hayashi, at the Hunter's Association, Toga Yagari, Kaien Cross and Kaito Takamiya were making their way down the barley populated streets of town.

When they finally reached an alley opening closest to there final destination, they walked past a hunter who secretly stood guard, glaring at any innocent passer by, who dared to venture a little to closely and was not a brother in arms of the Hunters Association.

All of the hunters had a grim look on their faces but who wouldn't.

It was their job to stop things like this from happening and they didn't even get to turn the corner before Toga lit his cigarette and swore at the sight of the dried blood that was caked on the ground, like a red carpet waiting for their arrival to view the 'show'.

There were scraps of cloth, skin and hair mangled amongst the dark red blood.

There was also a patch or two of cement that was not that deeply covered in blood, most likely due to the dead bodies of the boys clung the ground as they died, the most farthest patch was probably where the girl sat as the massacre took place.

The hunters went into the alley and quickly went to work, usually in the old days, hunters would take a look over at a kill and destroy the first vampire they saw, as a sort of 'a life for a life' revenge against the vampires, since when one vampire killed, they all were prosecuted.

"Look at the scratches on the wall here."

Kaito Takamiya pointed out to the hunters accompanying him.

"They're not that deep but if you look at the ground below them, you can still see some dust scattered on the ground and on the blood near the wall, as well."

Kaito pointed out the dust, which fell from the claw marks on the wall.

"So, are you saying that he sharpened his nails on the wall, before attacking those boys?"

Kaien wondered further down the alley looking for anything that stood out against the blood, when he suddenly spotted a white rose.

It was covered in drops of blood, right in the center of a spot on the ground that was devoid of any blood.

He picked up the flower, along with a small piece of paper that was untouched by the blood.

"Hey, look at this, I found a flower with a note under it!"

Kaien held up the objects for the hunters to see, as they came a little closer to look and Toga held a serious expression, as he examined the small parcels in Kaien's possession.

"There's something written on the paper."

Toga pointed out before he snatched the paper away and read it's message...

_The redder a rose,_

_the brighter it shows._

_So take this flower,_

_from this lovely blood shower._

_When new blood flows,_

_I shall leave you a rose,_

_for those I see fit,_

_to be called your foes._

"What the hell?"

Toga sighed as crumbled up the note and tossed it, only for it to be caught in midair and salvaged by Kaien.

"Don't do that!"

Kaien scolded his friend, as Toga looked towards a fuming Kaito and asked him what his problem was.

"You do realize that someone came back here and left that note, after I took that girl away, he could have walked right past me and I didn't even notice!"

Kaito scolded himself, for turning a blind eye towards the possible danger of the vampire seeing him with the girl. Who knows how much that vampire knows now, hell he could be watching us right now!

"Don't be so hard on yourself Kaito."

Kaien patted the boy on the shoulder, as Kaito shrugged it off, before he walked away.

"Kaito-Kun, wait-"

Kaien was stopped by Toga, as he gripped the sleeve of Cross's light brown trench coat.

"Leave him be Cross, besides, we have to head back and identify the bodies, that girl may have to help with that too... also someone has to deal with those kid's parents and families."

Kaien grimaced at the thought of someone having to tell all the boy's families, that they were never coming home again.

That a life could be so easily taken and leave someone undone, how could someone explain that the murderer could not be revealed to a grieving family, who only wanted a name or some sort of justice for their loved ones...if theses boys even had loved ones.

"Once we've identify the bodies...someone has to find their families and get some information, there must be a reason why that bastard had killed those boys, but left the girl here without a scratch."

Toga lit yet another cigarette, as Kaien sighed to himself.

"This was what I hoped to prevent by starting the Night Class, this senseless violence and ignorance of killing, taking one life after another." Kaien let out yet another sigh.

"Cross, you may be able to make ripples on the surface but, they can only go so far...there are just some things that may never change, but until then-"

Toga took yet another drag from his cigarette and walked away from the retired hunter, to look for his old student.

"We better watch our backs, this was no accidental killing, this may have been planned out from the get-go and that girl could give us some answers, so we'd better head back and see what information Zero pried out of her, if he got her to talk at all."

Toga said loudly towards Kaien, who was currently transfixed on the blood that paved the walls.

Kaien wondered about what Juri would think right now.

Was he really making a difference?

Was he actually creating a world were people like her and Yuuki could be happy?

Kaien began to wonder about how Yuuki was doing right now, was she happy with Kaname by her side, knowing Kaname, he was probably always keep things from her, to protect her from this world and knowing Yuuki, if she knew about those things, she would do everything in her power to stop these injustices.

Kaien sighed once more before turning towards Zero's old teacher and old friend, to speak towards his retreating form.

"The killer couldn't possibly be only a level E or D, Toga, this much blood shed had to of been done by a higher ranked vampire."

He shouted, so that his friend wouldn't think he was only musing about his own personal issues, which constantly plagued his mind.

...and knowing Zero, he may have suspicions towards one vampire in particular.

There was always something keeping those three tied together, whether it be memories, parties or politics, they're going to have to meet up again, one way or another.

Kaien Cross silently left the alley along with Toga Yagari, never wanting to look at that much blood ever again, it just reminded him of the life he tried to leave behind, but things like this can't always be solved by pessimistic thoughts.

The vampire without fangs, may have to spill blood once more before another life can be taken by this beast.


	4. Chapter 4 Mistakes

**When a girl is carried into the hunters association terrified and covered in blood, Zero and Kaito take it upon themselves to find the vampire responsible for the tragedies in this girl's life, but could they loose more them what they bargained for.**

**SilverMew22 does not own Vampire Knight, but I do own Ai Hayashi.**

**AN: This is rated T at first but may change to M for blood, death and maybe a curse or two in later chapters. This starts after Yuuki is turned into a vampire and Zero starts to live in the chairman's old apartment/reunites with Kaito Takamiya, but old characters might appear but its mostly about Zero and Kaito.**

**Chapter 4 Mistakes**

Inside of the old building of the Hunters Association, as night fell upon it's restless occupants, Zero Kiryuu's super human speed, allowed him to turn every corner of the large rustic building at an almost blinding speed.

He was currently trying to find Ai Hayashi, who disappeared right after Zero went to relieve himself in the small bathroom, inside of the small privet recovery room.

"I told her to stay put and she leaves the second I close the door, how troublesome."

Zero thought to himself, realizing that he may not be able to fully trust the girl to actually listen to him, or stay out of trouble if he turned his back for just one second.

"Doesn't she understand how dangerous it is to walk around this place alone?"

Zero was trying not to think of every horrible thing that could have befallen the small girl, after she left.

Zero's sharp senses allowed him to briskly walk past the other agitated hunters, without so much as a single word or glance. He glided past the dimly lit stone walls, who's lights barley helped him see into the distance of the long hallways, thanks to his nocturnal vision.

Zero stopped at a corner, swearing that he'd already been here before.

He looked towards a fellow hunter who quickly walked past him, it's not like they'd help him find her anyway, but unfortunately for both Ai and Zero, Akihiro Yamaguchi, an old hunter who barley carried his weight around this place, found the missing girl first and was in no way happy about it.

"Ouch, hey wait, I need to find someone first!"

A small voice familiar to Zero squeaked towards the larger man, who was practically trying to attack the small girl, as he grabbed her frail arm and dragged her towards the wooden front doors of the Hunters Association, in an attempt to toss her out.

"Annoying little brats like you, shouldn't even be wandering around this place!"

He grunted through his thick brown beard, as he tried to open the doors, while Ai squirmed to get away from his vicious grasp.

Zero saw the two from the floor above and jumped down from the railing boarding the higher floor to help Ai, she was so small in size, how could that man handle her in such a way!

"What the hell do you think your doing with that girl, Yamaguchi-San?"

Zero snapped as he confronted the hunter, who let go of Ai in surprise.

Ai quickly hid behind Zero Kiryuu, the potential future president of the Hunters Association-if all turned out in in favor... which was unfortunately, quite rare for him these days.

"What's it to you, vamp, was I throwing away your meal?"

The older male smirked when he saw Zero starting to ball his fist in anger, but if Zero did anything threatening, he would be viewed as a dangerous vampire... again.

Everyone was watching his every move, waiting for a chance or reason to intervene.

Suddenly Zero felt someone pressing against his stomach, he looked down to see Ai's small hands trying to push him back from the older hunter who was trying to antagonize him.

"Come on Zero, it's not worth it!"

Ai pleaded, as her pushing barely caused Zero to budge even an inch from his spot, but she didn't want a fight to happen between the two men.

Ai turned towards the other man, who was about to throw another insult at the silver haired hunter, until she stared him down.

"If you want me to leave than I'll go, I don't want any trouble okay, I am sorry for angering you, sir."

Ai bowed to the older man.

The man stared the smaller girl down and chuckled.

"So, you got your girlfriend fighting your battles huh, well I got to admit, unlike you, she actually knows her place."

The older man reached over to touch the girl, as she closed her eyes and cringed but before he could, Zero slapped his hand away.

"You're just trying to piss me off now, aren't you?"

Zero said with a calm yet satisfied expression etched into his handsome features.

The man backed away in anger and astonishment as he drew a sward from his sheath, which was hidden beneath his warn trench coat. Zero pushed Ai to the side, out of the way of the man's attack and reached into his inner coat pocket, to block the sward's oncoming swing with his Bloody Rose.

Hayashi backed away, as the men tried to over power each other, just before a second sward with a jagged edge clanged against the older man's sward. Its wielder was Kaien Cross, who quickly and skillfully disarmed the old hunter, before the sward could impale Zero.

Kaito subdued Zero by holding him back by the arms.

"Listen Zero, you want every hunter in this place screwing with you or something, being so careless and fighting some no-name hunter."

Kaito whispered through Zero's silver locks and into his pale pierced ears.

Kaito walked over to the older hunters with a swagger in his step.

"Listen, we're all civilized men here, so there's no need to waist our energy with such childish fighting and think of all the paperwork, now, you don't want to spend the entire night filling out some long-ass report about some, he-said, she-said nonsense right?"

Kaito held his hands up in defense, as the hunter stared him down before backing off, murmuring about Zero Kiryuu under his breath.

Zero started to walk off in anger before Kaito said he needed to talk to him, alone.

They walked out of the Hunters Association and waited until the large wooden doors slammed shut.

"What the hell is with you today Zero, you know if you need to talk to someone, that I'm here to listen, you can't be so unstable in front of the other hunters."

Kaito's soft brown eyes stared into the amethysts eyes of Zero Kiryuu, trying to look for some sense of understanding from his partner, before Zero looked away.

"I'm sorry Kaito, I'll admit...I almost did loose control, but that man hurt Ai, I saw bruises forming on her skin, I wont just stand by and watch that man toss her out of the door."

Zero glared at Kaito with contempt since in Zero's mind he was in the right.

"Well, since that was the case, than I guess you had reasonable cause to defend yourself, if it was solely for that girl's sake that is."

Kaito looked away in deep thought then looked back at Zero realizing something.

"Wait, that girl's name... is Ai?"

Kaito asked in a perplexed fashion before Zero calmly replied back.

"Yes, her name is Ai Hayashi and those boys were from her school, they followed her into the alleys."

Kaito started to think about her situation at the Hunters Association. They may have hunted vampires, but they were no saints and Zero could get her to reveal some more information if she spent a little more time with him.

Also Zero still hasn't taken a day off... she could occupy him, or at least keep him at home for a while.

Kaito then tensed, feeling as though he was being watched.

He looked towards Zero whose eyes were also roaming the bare streets, lined with it's old lowly buildings and alleys that could be hiding any number of Level E's or common criminals.

"Hey Zero, are you going home soon, because I want to go back to that spot the killings took place, after I fill you in on what we found."

Kaito pressed his hand against the handles of the door but never pushed them open, instead he leaned on the wooden doors glancing around him before continuing his chat with his silver haired partner.

"I know it's a rule, to not go alone on hunts, but I've noticed something quite disturbing... Zero, answer me honestly... can you smell the blood from here and if so... are you in the least bit tempted, to go to it and feed?"

Kaito asked Zero, who look a little ashamed, silently giving Kaito his answer.

He looked towards the sky, which was quickly turning bleaker and dark with every passing second, as large swirls of black and gray merged together in the sky.

It was going to rain soon.

The blood and any other physical evidence will be washed away soon and disappear into a maze of underground sewers.

Kaito finally stopped leaning on the doors to push them doors open and asked Zero to do something when he got home.

"Get some rest but before you go, I want you to take her with you."

Kaito and Zero peaked inside to see Ai looking at a portrait of the late Hunters Association president and questioning his gender out loud.

"Is this a lady or a man (points to his lips)... he's wearing lipstick and looks kinda creepy..."

Her statement made her audience sweat drop.

"...Hey the frame is crooked..."

Ai pulled the portrait off the wall and struggled under its weight, as she stumbled back and forth.

"No way Kaito, why can't you or Cross take her, there is no way I can take care of that girl!"

Zero crossed his arms in a defiant gesture.

"Well, we talked about that before we got here, she scared of Cross, I'm too busy and the hunters at the Hunters Association-"

A crash and the sound of paper ripping caused everyone to look back at Ai, who was slumped over a small fallen table, holding a broken picture frame with a shredded canvas.

She had a look of shock on her face.

"Oops...my bad, I can fix it, I promise!"

Ai apologized as she tried to fit pieces together, while the hunters glared daggers at her for dropping and destroying the past Hunters Association's portrait of the late, androgynous, purple haired male.

Cross pulled her away from the mess and ushered her outside, wearing a nervous smile on his face as he looked back towards the aggravated hunters.

He told her to stay with Zero before shutting the doors on them.

"...Well Zero, it's decided, she's staying with you!"

Kaito patted Zero on the back before whispering "good luck" to the brooding Silver haired man.

Ai Hayashi, however, was staring transfixed on something far off into the alley, as a strong wind blew it straight towards her direction.

The object wet with fresh blood, as it collected dirt when it was rolling on the ground.

"...Is that...a rose?"

She asked out loud, causing the hunters to look forward in confusion.

Zero and Ai stared at the rose; clueless as to why it was here and not getting it's importance, as Kaito reached for the rose before jerking backwards as a dagger almost impaled his hand.

They all looked up to see the silhouette of a tall slender man, the tails of his black trench coat swaying in the wind as he stood on top of the opposite building, his fangs glimmered in the moon's light before he took off.

The two other hunters followed after him, Zero from the roof tops and Kaito from the ground, as Ai stayed behind alone in the cold, before trying to follow after the two hunters as well, but losing them in the darkness of the alleys.

All three of them were separated, which was just what this man had wanted.

Ai slowed to a stop as she felt the presence of the same invisible pressure again. It almost took her breath away, when she was near the alley where the murder took place.

"Oh no, I have to get out of he-"

Suddenly, a muscular hand covered her mouth from behind as another arm, as strong as steel hidden beneath the sleeve of a brown warn trench coat, wrapped around her small body, binding her arms to her chest before dragging her panicking form into the depths of an alley and away from the direction of the hunters before she heard whispering in her ears.

"I'll teach you to make a fool out of me, you annoying little brat...then I'll blame it on that little vampire boyfriend of yours."

The voice chuckled into her ears before a shadow covered the both of them from behind, as her despite muffled cries to warn the old hunter went unheard.


	5. Chapter 5 Monster?

**_Zero: SilverMew22 does not own Vampire Knight, but I do own Ai Hayashi, the monster...(snarls) and that man._**

**AN: This is rated T at first but may change to M for blood, death and maybe a curse or two in later chapters. This starts after Yuuki is turned into a vampire and Zero starts to live in the chairman's old apartment/reunites with Kaito Takamiya, but old characters might appear but its mostly about Zero and Kaito.**

**By the way, thank you for the reviews on my other chapters guys. :D**

**Chapter 5: Monster?**

Zero Kiryuu was currently leaping from roof top to roof top of the old yet stable buildings, just to stay on the suspicious vampire's tail; while Kaito Takamiya was keeping up through the alleys, just in case the vampire decided to try to elude Zero, by jumping down between the buildings.

"Stop running right now or I'll shoot!"

Zero warned the vampire, as he stopped at the ledge.

The male suddenly turned around.

The was moon shining on his pale pristine face, as he smiled back at Zero and waved while jumping down before Zero could reach him.

The second he landed near his intended destination, he knew he had only a minute or two to separate the two hunters once more before he was caught and executed by them both.

The vampire ran towards a manhole cover, which lay undisturbed in the middle of the street, lifting it up and flinging it towards the approaching Kaito like a spinning disk.

It would have hit him, if Zero had not landed on top of it, causing it to dent and crack on the ground.

The vampire looked shocked for a second before regaining his senses and jumping down the hole, as Zero jumped down right after him; his lust to kill driving his actions.

"Zero wait, we're supposed to work together on this, huh-"

Kaito whipped his head around just in time to see something running towards him.

He turned around to see the approaching Level E's literally clawing at the ground just to propel themselves forward, as they charged at him from a distance.

He swore as he took one step back.

There was no way he could see anything if he went down the manhole's opening like Zero did, so he decided stay up here and fight them all off, but one thing plagued his mind.

'Where the hell was Ai?'

"Hey kid, you look like you need some help!"

A well built dark skinned man, who practically appeared out of nowhere and asked him from out of the blue.

He had an old fashioned, long barrel gun resting behind his broad shoulders from a long leather strap.

The man gave Kaito a wide grin as he approached him.

"I'll make you a deal okay, I'll kill these vamps and look for your friend, but you have to make sure that Ai is protected while I'm gone!"

The man's serious tone sounded more like an order then a request.

Kaito nodded before running off in search for Ai Hayashi, wondering how the hunter even knew about her in the first place.

**Zero' P.O.V.**

Zero was currently chasing after the cocky vampire, even though as his long swift legs were slightly slowed by the deep water, which was up to his knees and only getting higher.

The target was not that far ahead of him, so Zero tried to take a shot but something behind him moved, causing him to turn around a dodge a blow from a female Level E.

Zero kicked her away as another Level E jumped over her fallen form and slashed at Zero, but he defended himself with his Bloody Rose, when he shot at the oncoming Level E's, as his primary target got further away.

"These Level E's seem more excited then usual."

Zero's voice echoed off of the damp sewer walls, as his blood seeped into the water around him, alerting more Level E's towards his precise location and causing them charge at him from a distance, with blood red eyes that ignited their faces in the darkness.

Zero thought he was done for, until a loud screech caused the level E's to stop and retreat away from Zero.

They ran away in fear, as Zero felt distant gusts of wind hitting his bare neck. He heard the sewer walls being scratched be something like nails, followed by the sound of a large splash that was not to far from where he stood his ground.

Zero turned around, seeing and hearing nothing in front of him, but he felt like he was being watched.

'Wait, I feel something... it's below the surface of the dark water. What is this strange presence?'

Suddenly something wrapped around his ankle, it's strong hold almost crushing his bone until Zero shot at the thick limb, severing it from its host. Blood rained out from both the tail and it's base as the creature wildly lashed out, cutting Zero's leg and in all of the chaos, making him drop his gun as he was kicked away by a long, dog like hind leg.

Zero landed in the deep water, as the creature flew overhead.

Without warning, Zero was forced under the deep shallows before he could take a breath; by it's long, canine like foot.

Zero struggled to resurface but this creature kept its strong hind leg pressed against Zero's back, as it drove it's razor sharp talons deeper into his flesh.

Zero's vision began to darken as he felt his strength slowly deteriorate from his body.

Suddenly, he was lifted from the water by the creature, allowing both predators the chance to closely examine one another.

The creature balanced itself on one foot before it opened its jaw to try and bite him.

Its long yellow fangs were slathered in saliva, as it prepared to gorge itself on the hunter's flesh.

Zero's eyes shot open, as they glowed a dark blood red before he kicked the bat like monstrosity in it's skinny bone like abdomen.

It let out a shriek of pain as it flapped its wings to propel itself backwards, with Zero still in its clutches.

Zero reached for the creature's other bony foot!

As he gripped on to it, he viciously began twisting and turning it away from it's joints. It's screeches almost caused Zero's eardrums to pop.

As a gunshot was fired, cracking the creature's skull apart, it's insides splattered all over the sewer walls and unfortunately Zero's body, before both he and the light brown flying beast, fell into the water with a loud splash.

Zero breached the surface of the murky water, before someone grabbed his sore arm and slung his battered body over their shoulders.

"Whoa, you're a mess kid... and you desperately need a shower too!"

The strongly built man joked before he put Zero's lost gun in his coat pocket.

The man trudged off with the injured vampire on his back, through the deep sewer waters with ease.

He reached a ladder, which lead back up onto the surface.

As he told Zero to hold on, Zero wrapped his bleeding arms around the man's neck, his breaths short and fangs ready to pierce at such a sight.

"Hey, you try to bite me, and I'll rip your fangs out kid."

The man warned Zero, making him close his mouth, along with his blood red eyes.

Zero hung on for dear life as the man climbed up the rusted ladder; its squeaks alerted Zero to stay awake, just encase the ladder broke or if the other hunter lost his grip.

The man finally emerged from the manhole, as he knelt down and he braced his large hands on the pavement, waiting for Zero to get off.

Zero landed on the ground with a thud, rolling on his back, as he panted for blood; the man gave a nervous laugh at the exhausted hunter.

"Don't tell me the you're already tired from that fight, I mean seriously, it was just some over grown rat with wings, nothing that a man couldn't handle...you're just a kid, you should have more energy than this... If you get tired this quickly, then I would really reconsider you having a girlfriend."

The man light-heartily teased him with no sense of malice in his voice.

The other male got up with a chuckle, grabbing Zero's arm as pain shot through his body once more; honestly he didn't know who was rougher... that flying beast or this man.

"If you want to be an elite hunter like me, you've got to learn how to roll with the punches kid!"

The man smiled as he slapped Zero on the back where most of his wounds were located.

Zero held in his scream of pain before as a faint whimper escaped his lips, the man chucked as he began to look towards the sky.

"It's gonna rain kid...you better take cover and take care of your wounds..."

The man stepped away from the sulking silver haired hunter.

"...on second thought, maybe the rain will help with the smell..."

The man teased Zero, who was too weak to even muster up a glare. He was barely on the brink of blood lust and this man wasn't making it any easier to control himself.

The older male walked off, as Zero stood there thinking about the monster he had just faced.

'That thing had the blood of a vampire but also that of a human too, it was nothing that I've ever seen before, what was that thing... that monstrosity.'

'No, I can feel my blood-lust slowly returning too, I bet my blood tablets are completely dissolved by now because of that putrid sewer water.'

Zero turned around as the hunter called out his name after asking if the gun he found down there was his.

He held it up high in the air for Zero to see but he when he didn't look up, the man pulled his arm back to throw it at him.

Suddenly, Zero felt the cold steel object hit his wounded arm, as he shouted back at the man in anger.

"Who the hell throws a gun at someone, dammit you hit my arm!"

Zero's new found rage caused his blood lust to vanish, as the cold night rain started to fall and hit his body like needles.

Zero glared at the laughing man before he charged at him, with anger flashing in his reddening face.

The man knew how to light a spark in anybody and Zero was no different...

Unless that spark was ignited on a certain silver haired stick of dynamite, that was just about ready to blow.

"Hey, I knew there was some more life left in you kid!"

"Now lets go look for your boyfriend together, ha ha ha... oh, don't look so mad, I was just kidding Zero-I meant that we should find Ai and Takamiya-San right away!"

The man took off with Zero right after him, in his search for Ai.

Zero wouldn't let Ai go through anymore fear, however, he was unaware of this man being one of the main sources, of her hidden and unresolved pain.

"After we find Ai and Takamiya-San, I can tell you more about that vampire you fought... well more like the vampire he used to be, before he was killed from the inside and taken over."

The man did not look at Zero when he said this.

As they ran through the rain, this man suddenly became very troubled and not as carefree and cheerful as before... he became more serious and placid and Zero wanted to find out why and who this man was.

He thought that he knew all of the hunters at the Association; so who was this man and how did he know Ai Hayashi?

**Please leave a Review...**

**Randomness at the bottom, sorry...again.**

**Zero:...you really do hate me, don't you Nicole-Chan... (sadly turns away)**

**Me: Of course not, I love you Zero, why would you even think that?**

**Zero:(glares)...don't you even realize, what you put me through?!**

**Me: Oh that reminds me (reveals my neck) you need some blood, don't do Zero-Kun ;D**

**Zero: =_= (walks away in annoyance)**

**Me: You're just so cute when you're like this (smiles evilly).**


	6. Chapter 6 The Shadow

**Zero: SilverMew22 does not own Vampire Knight, but I do own Ai Hayashi, the monster, and Raiden!**

**AN: This is rated T at first but may change to M for blood, death and maybe a curse or two in later chapters. This starts after Yuuki is turned into a vampire and Zero starts to live in the chairman's old apartment/reunites with Kaito Takamiya, but old characters might appear but its mostly about Zero and Kaito.**

**Chapter 6 The Shadow**

Ai continued to struggle in the larger man's grip!

The dark presence was getting stronger and the shadow started to take form.

It was a strange, yet familiar shape.

'It looks like... a giant bat?!'

Ai thought towards herself before the creature descended upon them.

_**Flap, Flap, Flap...Screech!**_

"Huh, what is that?!"

The man kept his iron like grip on the small girl, only releasing one of his large hands from her body to draw his sward, however, once the beast slammed it's body against his flank, he lost his hold on both his sward and Ai, causing them fall away from his reach and tumble away from the hunter.

Her small body lay limp on the ground from shock and fear, as the man wrestled with the large, yet skeletal bat like beast; it's claws now intertwined with his.

The beast rocked back on it's long hind legs and pushed forward with all of it's might, knocking Yamaguchi to the ground, before slamming his bony hand down, impaling him with it's long black claws.

It lunged before its fangs pierced into his flesh, biting into his shoulder, forcing blood to spray out from his wounds.

"No, stop it, don't kill him, please!"

Ai cried out, in hopes that the creature would listen!

It fangs slowly withdrew from the hunter's bloody shoulder, as it raised his head to look at the girl.

It placed its front hand forward, as it started to sniff the air around Ai.

It flapped it's large leather like wings in slight intimidation as he eyed the girl with it's head slightly tilted, before leaping forward and knocking Ai back on the ground, causing her to scrape her elbow against the pavement.

Ai crossed her arms over her face before the creature started to lick her wounds, after giving her a small nip on the flesh. Afraid that the mixture of saliva and hunter's blood would make her wound even worse, she slowly lowered her arms and looked away from the eyes of the beast.

Ai noticed something around its neck and lightly touched the silver dog tag, which hung before her face.

It read To: Junichi-Senpai and on the back, it read From: Ai Hayashi-Chan.

"...Jun-Junichi...?"

Ai mouthed that name to herself as the beast looked back at her with a hint of emotion in it's eyes, but it was quickly dulled over with pain, tears forming in it's red, almost human like eyes.

Ai looked past the slightly furry leather skin.

The long crooked teeth coated in saliva and it's quick panting, as she called out the name again, before her vision began to spin and darken.

She lightly touched the back of her head and looked at her fingers, they were covered with blood, her vision completely darkened right after.

The creature looked back towards Yamaguchi.

He was bracing himself against the wall; his arm was bleeding badly as it limply hanged from his shoulder. He held his sward with his other unharmed arm, but he seemed different somehow, a shadow covered his darkened eyes as he gave the creature a wide grin.

"Even after your death, you still disrespect your master?"

Yamaguchi hissed towards the creature as it hissed back, before it suddenly took flight.

Yamaguchi threw his sward at the beast, ripping his left wing. It crashed on the building's roof before it slowly got on all fours and began to run to escape the possessed hunter, unknowingly running towards it's true death.

Thunder clapped in the sky, as lightning illuminating a far away figure that was leaping past the building's tops.

The light from the lightning flashed off of the broad blade of her weapon, as she landed right in front of the beast.

It reared up, claws flailing wildly in the air, as she lifted her weapon to intercept or block them. The girl jumped back in order to create some distance between her and the beast, before she swung her weapon as the lashed out at her once more.

Both were injured, but the beast's wounds were more grave and life threatening.

It stumbled back and gripped the building's edge in hope of escape, but the girl swung again, severing it's spine as it shrieked in pain and finally fell towards the ground to it's immediate death.

The girl jumped down soon after.

Her eyes blood red as she used her small left hand to grip her shoulder in slight pain, before it started to slowly heal.

She walked over to Ai, who was looking at the beast in pure fear, as an ink like liquid seeped from it's wounds and body, to reveal it's inner prisoner; a young teenage boy, with a large slash now in his chest.

The Pure-Blood princess walked over towards the small human girl.

She knelt down as the girl slightly looked away.

She feared this girl's blood red eyes but it was her slowly healing wounds, which truly caught her attention.

Ai looked at the girl who nervously smiled back after cautiously placing Artemis on the ground, where it's blade became slightly immersed in liquid, due to the rapid droplets of rain that quickly rolled off the base of it's blade.

"...um, excuse me, but your arm is bleeding...are you okay?"

Ai asked in order to break the silence, surprising even herself.

Her aunt had thought her to never speak unless spoken to, but this girl seemed both kind, yet slightly deadly.

Ai couldn't look away from the girl's dark maroon eyes; it was as though they had captured her in a trance.

Suddenly both girls helped each other up and looked towards the dead teenager on the ground, as the dark liquid spread throughout the alley like a shadow, as it merged with the water on the ground.

"...There is, so much of it...it's everywhere."

Ai voice trembled in fear before turning towards Yuuki Kuran in concern.

They both turned around, hearing unsettling heavy breathing in the darkness, as the blade of a sward scraped against the damp ground.

Yuuki stepped in front of Ai, grabbing Artemis in the process.

Yanaguchi's eyes were a hollowed like black pearls, as he stared at the girls with an emotionless aura surrounding him, water streaming down his deathly pale, stone cold face.

The man started to walk towards them, his stride was at first slow, then he suddenly came at them with full force, his blade clinging against hers, as the girl tried to block yet anther quick, and inhumanly strong blow.

"Hurry, you need to get out of here, I'll hold him off while you escape, you have to get out of here, now!"

Yuuki yelled at Ai, as Yamaguchi's sward pushed her back before he overpowered her and knocked her to the ground. Now only Ai stood before him, raw fear shimmering in her large innocent eyes, as Yamaguchi raised his sward above her head.

Ai fell to her knees on the ground, the water splashing as her small hands and knees hit the ground, she looked at the small ripples of the puddle she laid in, the image of the possessed hunter was slightly distorted, before she closed her eyes and waited for her end.

"...How troublesome you are...I get rid of one enemy, and then one more comes your way..."

A young male's bored voice caused the man to stop his assault.

His shadow looked beast like, as it slithered past Yuuki and Ai.

His shadow suddenly rose up, its form like a dark yet transparent fox demon. The rain pasted through its body, but slid from it's glowing red eyes and jagged black teeth and claws. Its third middle tail, still attached to the Pure-Blood's shadow on the ground.

"...How wrong was I...to have allowed a mere mirror image of myself, to get so far from my control."

The male carelessly waved his hand, summoning the three tailed fox like beast, to attack Yamaguchi, as it dug both sets of it's claws in the cavity of his chest, before two of its three tails, wrapped around both girls, hoisting them within the young man's reach.

The male sighed, as the pained screech of the possessed Yamaguchi filled the air, before silence once again took over. He beckoned the shadow creature to bring both girls over to him, before caressing their cheeks.

"What do you think your doing, turning humans into these, monsters, why are you doing this?"

Yuuki Kuran yelled at the blond haired vampire, whose cold ice blue eyes, held little to no emotion for her.

"You must be Yuuki Kuran, princess of the Pure-Bloods... do not threat, your knight has not been killed... he has passed my test... as for your mate, Kaname Kuran, I have no intent to ally myself with such a distrustful man. I will not bend to his will or desires, he is a mad man that must be stopped...wouldn't you agree?"

One of his claws lightly slit Yuuki's neck, as the rain slid over her cut, mixing with her precious valuable blood.

"The fact is... that we Pure-Bloods need to kill each other, in order to become stronger... we live forever, as our emotions and humanity die with age... our kind were doomed from the start... I grow tired of you, Kuran, seeing as you are so unwilling to talk... for once."

He turned towards Ai, who was keeping silent as she tried to look away from his cold dead eyes.

His eyes suddenly glowed, ice blue to dark red, causing his beast to slam Yuuki into the brick wall beside them, making it cave in on her, before it recoiled it's dark tail and wrapped it securely around Ai, who looked back at the hole in the wall in worry for the other girl.

"Ai Hayashi... I will make this quick... did you get my poem, I wrote it with my own blood... you know how I feel, Ai, they can no longer hurt you, I have made sure of that... they never deserved your smile, never the less your tears."

He calmly spoke to the stunned and frightened girl.

He looked away from her and jumped, just in time to avoid the bullet of an anti-vampire gun, but by doing so, his shadow beast disappeared, causing Ai to fall to the ground, hitting it hard and almost knocking her unconscious.

"Your days of killing are over, vampire."

Kaito snarled at the somewhat distant vampire as he looked towards the pouring sky, closing his cold light blue eyes.

"You must be Kaito Takamiya, you are very rude you know, shooting at me while my back was turned, also, you have no proof that I have harmed any humans, let alone killed one...the way you look at me... it's as if you blame me for the death of your brother…"

The blond haired Pure-Blood walked away from the hunter, making Kaito even more furious!

He reloaded his gun and shot another round at the vampire, before his target disappeared into the darkness of the shadows, smiling at Ai before he left.

"Dammit, how dare you speak about my brother like that, come back here and face me, you bastard!"

Kaito called out towards the darkness in the direction where Yamaguchi's dead body laid, drenched on the ground, the open cavity in his chest, filled to the brim with both blood and water.

She pulled at the sleeve of his coat letting out a slight whimper.

Ai Hayashi tried to gain his attention, by softly calling his name.

"... Kaito... someone was... well... I couldn't save them, I'm so sorry, I... "

She looked away towards the ground at the reflection of herself, as the water mixed with her tears.

The sound of feet splashing against the saturated ground caused Ai and Takamiya to look towards the approaching hunters.

Zero's clothes were torn, but his wounds were slowly healing, while a strong tanned man beside him, ran up to Kaito and Ai, not wanting to look at the small girl, who slowly approached him.

"... Ai... why are you in a place like this... you should have stayed with your aunt... "

He told her, never looking into her eyes.

"... I... sorry."

Ai cried towards the man, Kaito looked at her in worry as Zero tried to look away, not really knowing what to do.

He wanted to comfort her, but in his mind, all he could offer her was more pain.

She looked over towards the hole in the wall, wondering if the was still girl was even in one piece.

She ran over to Zero in an attempt to get some distance from her father and ask for his help.

"Kiryuu-san, there was a girl here too, she was crushed under the rubble, I think her name was Yuuki Kuran, I need help moving the-... Z-Kiryuu, what is the matter, you look... upset."

She wondered why he turned away at the mention of this girl's name, why did he look so nervous, did this girl mean something to Zero Kiryuu?

"Kuran huh, well vampire or not, we can't have another dead body on our hands, besides, Cross would have a fit if we just left her under all that rubble. Kiryuu, Takamiya, help me out here, Ai, you stay back."

Her father advised them to move some of the cinder blocks out of the way, enough for them to pull Yuuki's unconscious body from the rubble. Her hair and coat was covered with gray and brown dust, as the rainwater slightly washed the dust down her face.

Ai still felt a little faint, like she would collapse at any moment, but she did not want to burden the men from their search and rescue.

Her vision began to get blurrier as she slid down the wall-too much had just happened.

She looked over towards the two dead bodies lying on the ground… was the rain beginning to fall lighter than before, or was that just her conscious slowly slipping away?

She felt the slightly opened wound at the back of her head, bringing her hand forward to look at the blood that pooled in her small tanned hands.

"...Ai...Ai!"

Someone was calling her, but for some reason her hearing was not as good as before, it felt as though water had gotten into her ears and almost completely blocked any sound that came her way.

However, she did feel somebody's arms protectively wrapped around her small body, before they suddenly lifted her up and carrying her off, but her blurry vision could almost make out the person having a strange tattoo on his pale neck and three silver fang piercings, at the top of his ear.

Everything completely went black, as Ai started to panic, fearing death would finally take her.

**Read And Review**

**_Randomness (You don't need to read this)_**

**Me: Finally, I'm done, I like writing but-**

**Zero: You're just too lazy to upload it**

**Me:(Glares at Zero) That's not it!**

**Zero: You remind me of someone**

**Me: (Happy) Who, Zero-Kun?**

**Zero: ...Kuran**

**Me: (Shocked)...which one?**

**Zero: Both (smiles at me)**

**Me: ...at least I didn't drink his/her blood (smiles in victory)**

**Zero: (Glares at me) What's with you, yesterday you said you lov-**

**Me: Cut It Out Zero!**

**Zero: Whatever (smirks in victory) you're too easy to figure out**

**Me: (sniffle, sniffle) ...you're so mean**

**Zero: (puts his hand on my shoulder) Wait, I...I'm didn't-**

**Me: (turns and smiles) and you said I was easy**

**Ai:...what, did someone call my name?**

**Me: I said I not Ai**

**Zero: What's the difference? -_-**


	7. Chapter 7 Connections

**SilverMew22 does not own Vampire Knight, but I do own Ai Hayashi, and Raiden Hayashi and the Tenma-clan.**

**AN: This is rated T at first but may change to M for blood or death. This starts after Yuuki is turned into a vampire and Zero starts to live in the chairman's old apartment/reunites with Kaito Takamiya, but old characters might appear but its mostly about Zero and Kaito.**

**Chapter 7 Connections**

The rain was falling down softly with an almost air like touch, as it drizzled from the midnight blue sky.

After Kaien Cross was done making arrangements at one of the Hunters Association's Safe Houses, he left with Toga Yagari lingering by his side.

They were in a small white room as they walked up the short staircase. They emerged from a hidden stone archway, and onto the small stone paved street, after it's gate was raised.

The entrance of the large steel gate was enclosed in the stone archway.

The door was closely guarded by an older hooded man. He was a member of the Hunter's Society and he also adorned an eye-patch, which covered his left eye.

Kaien and Yagari walked over to the exhausted hunters.

Learning that they had just encountered a lone Pure-Blood male. It was somewhat of a shock to him.

Toga slightly tipped his brown leather hat down over his face, due to the grizzly scene before him, as the rain continued to drizzle down on them.

Kaien Cross ran over to wrap his arms protectively around Yuuki Kuran, who was bracing herself against Zero Kiryuu. Kaien almost forgot that she was a young woman now, but he couldn't help but to worry, about his dear 'Little Yuuki-Chan.'

"Kiryuu-Kun, tell me what happened to Yuuki-Chan-"

Kaien stopped when he saw Ai's unmoving form, nestled in Zero arms. She was so small in comparison to his tall male physique.

Kaien could see fresh blood staining Zero's torn sleeve, where he held the back of Ai's slightly bleeding head.

"Kiryuu-Kun, what happened to her, is she okay, why is her head bleeding?"

He frantically yelled at the silver haired hunter, before Zero's shadowed face stared down at the girl.

Rainwater slid down from his silver locks and onto Ai's sleeping face.

'She never deserved this, why are innocent people always drawn into this bloody war...there is so much blood coming from such a small person... ' Zero thought.

Kaito Takamiya quickly walked over to Zero, placing a hand on his strong yet slender shoulders.

"We need to bring her inside, this is the second time she has been covered in blood… we have to check her injuries too."

He said before quietly snaring towards Yuuki.

"That P**ure-Blood girl will heal, so you can look after her if you want to, Zero."**

Kaito knew from his research, that Zero and this girl had a very close bond.

Kaito and the other hunters waited for the large gate to be drawn apart, so that they could enter with Ai Hayashi and Yuuki Kuran.

Ai was handed off to Kaito, allowing Zero to retrieve his gun. As he took out his Bloody Rose in order show it to the guard for identification.

Kaito and all the other hunters did the same, showing their weapons as well. Kaien Cross carried Yuuki in his arms in order for her to gain access into the Safe House.

"Put Ai in a separate room from that Pure-Blood, I don't want the chance of another attack, she may want blood when she wakes up." Raiden strongly suggested.

"I want answers now, Hayashi-San, where were you all this time, everyone thought you were dead, you never even attempted to notify the Association of your whereabouts and activities!"

Kaien was beginning to irritate the lone hunter with his sudden onslaught of questions.

Kaien followed the tall, dark male hunter into one of the rooms, to continue his interrogation in private.

Zero Kiryuu and Yuuki Kuran went into another room. It was located at the furthest part of the hall, far from the room that Ai would be resting in.

Kaien walked over to Raiden when he ignored the hunter speaking to him.

Raiden gently placed his daughter on a bed and carefully covered her small body, with the thickest blanket the Hunter's Society Safe House could provide.

"I should had killed him when I had the chance...his entire clan, will pay for this…"

He was seething as he grasped his daughter's small hand in his larger one.

She squeezed his hand back and slightly smiled, her eyes were still closed but she was happy to just be near her father again.

Kaito appeared at the doorway, leaning against its frame with his arms crossed, as he watched the tense yet tender scene, taking place before him. Kaito then walked over to Raiden, almost regretting his disruption of their small reunion.

"I'm sorry Hayashi-san, but I need to ask you a few questions."

Kaito spoke in a soft yet steady voice, towards the older male hunter.

Kaito watched as the hunter slowly stood up and walked towards the door, never looking him directly in the face.

Raiden Hayashi was displeased by the fact that Takamiya, had not reached his defenseless daughter in time.

"When will the nurses be here?"

Raiden looked a bit upset that the other hunters would rather attend to that tainted Pureblood princess, than his own young, innocent daughter.

"They are on their way, Hayashi-San." Kaien answered back as calmly as possible.

Cross, who met Raiden once in his later hunting days, knew very well of his strange mood swings. He could he happy and cheerful at one moment, then trying to shoot your head off the next.

Kaien brought Raiden into a medium sized room in order to talk in privet.

Toga Yagari was already there, sitting on a cushioned wooden chair in the corner of the room beside a large bookshelf. It was filled to the brim with books about the history of both hunters and vampires.

"Kiryuu-Kun is tending to Yuuki Kuran, so he might not be here for a while, I've sent Takamiya-San to retrieve him."

Kaien said as he took a seat behind a desk.

His elbows braced themselves on its oak woodened surface, as his gloved fingers interlaced themselves underneath his chin.

"I'll be sure to inform him of what he missed... we're wasting time, so lets just start, Hayashi-san."

Toga pressed his back against the wooden chair, a bit irritated by all of the sudden Pure-Blood vampire activity going on in such a small town.

Didn't they have anything better to do than piss of the hunters and cause us more trouble?

"What do you want to know?"

Raiden asked the hunters, as her pressed his broad back against the eggshell white wall, trying to push the horrid thoughts of his daughter's hidden injuries from his mind.

"Tell us everything you know, about this vampire, maybe I can figure out which clan he belongs to-"

Kaien's forlorn offer to help was quickly declined by Raiden, as he stepped towards the desk, his face wrought with rage.

"The bastard who attacked my daughter, was Hisoka Tenma, of the Tenma clan, don't bother looking them up, those cowards had just recently reveled themselves... they aren't even recognized as Pure-Bloods in the vampire society because of their clear _disrespect_ of the other Pure-Blood clans!"

Raiden looked out of the slightly fogged over window, as drops of water came streaming down making a tree like pattern on the screen.

It slightly showed the view of the dark midnight blue sky, as it slowly began to become brighter, beyond the horizon.

"The Tenma clan... I think I heard of them... but, what exactly do you mean by clear 'disrespect' towards the other Pureblood vampire clans?"

Kaien walked over towards the bookcase, clearly unsettled by the reveal of a whole new clan of Pure-Blood vampires. Toga just crossed one of his legs over the other, when Kaien began to look for a certain book.

"Hayashi-San, don't stop on my account, please continue... are you, or your daughter, close to them in any way?"

He turned his head around, his light brown hair becoming slightly frizzed due to the humidity in the small, white room.

He inwardly hoped that Toga would become annoyed by his frantic search and get up to slightly crack open the window.

"The head of the Tenma clan, Kazuo Tenma, was last seen in a deep slumber, a member of the Kuran clan greatly wounded him, causing present tension between both families."

Raiden watched as a book flopped towards the ground and Kaien didn't even attempt to pick it back up.

"Also their entire clan was to be kept a shameful secret of the Pure-Bloods, therefore their powers were restricted, and thus, they are now considered common Level B vampires-to be ignored by society... their son, Hisoka Tenma, was the exception. He was born after their ranking and powers were restricted, making him the only true Pure-Blood left in that family."

Raiden Hayashi had yet to answer Kaien's question.

He was careful about the information he gave to the hunters, but they were his brothers in arms, he had to tell them _something_.

"Also the Tenma clan had clearly threatened the order of power in the Pure-Blood's rankings, they claimed to be the true rulers of the vampire world, they sent Level Ends and Ex-Humans to attack, harass or threaten nobles and aristocrats. This was all orchestrated under the rule of Kazuo Tenma, the grandfather of Hisoka Tenma, before his sudden disappearance."

Raiden spoke in a content voice… he wanted to say something else, even though it was completely biased.

"Is there anything else you want to share with us, Hayashi-San?"

Toga was itching to get to the bottom of this, before anyone else fell victim to this Pure-Blood's strange, yet deadly activities.

"... An Ex-Pure-Blood by the name of Ryuu Tenma... He is the father of Hisoka Tenma."

Raiden seemed a bit angered just by the mere mention of this man's name.

"He knew my wife, before she met me... she had his child... and after that, he left... I had to watch my little girl grow up beside that bloodthirsty beast… who she had to call her very own sister. I should had killed it when I had the chance, before Ai could have gotten attached."

Raiden spoke with bitterness in his voice, unaware of Zero Kiryuu bracing himself against the closed door.

He sighed before quickly walking off in order to ask a few questions of his own.

He briskly walked back down the hall and opened a door.

He was a bit upset to find it empty.

Yuuki Kuran had left his care once again.

He walked back up the hallway and quickly opened yet another door, shocked to find Kaito by Ai's bedside.

He was staring down at her sleeping form.

Kaito turned towards his silver haired partner. His hands were on his hips as he regarded Zero in a casual manner.

"It's about time you came to visit her and I don't know if you were aware of this or not... but that Pure-Blood you brought in, just left her room right after you left."

Kaito walked over to the open window, the cold breeze fondling his light brown, slightly curly hair.

"I found her in here with Ai, she didn't seem like a real threat, so I just kept an eye on her while she was observing the girl, she left just a while ago, you just missed her."

Kaito was referring to Yuuki Kuran, the Pure-Blood princess who had just jumped out of the open window.

He didn't need to stop her. It was obvious that she didn't know what was going on.

She was on a blind goose chase, following a phantom.

Suddenly Ai began to mumble in her sleep, slightly twisting her body and hugging her pillow.

"She's been doing this for a while now, what comes out of her mouth is just utter nonsense."

Kaito turned away from the small girl who seemed to be trapped in her own nightmare.

"She just keeps saying this one thing, over and over again... but she is mumbling and I can't figure it out."

Kaito sighed before Zero heard her mumble and recognizing her ramblings as a contorted version of a name.

"Hisoka... she is dreaming about the Pure-Blood that attacked her. Hisoka Tenma."

Zero told Kaito who looked a bit taken back, then started to regain his composure as he relaxed himself against a wall.

"So, does this mean that she knows more than what she's been leading on? Seeing as she knows his first name and all."

Kaito seemed a bit disappointed but he quickly disregarded his first statement to address Zero.

"We may need her help, in order to fill in the blanks on the information that her father could not provide to us... on second thought, from the way that Pure-Blood, Hisoka Tenma, spoke to her, she must had been very close to him."

Kaito began to speculate this Pure-Blood's attachment to the girl. Zero felt a strange sense of history repeating itself but with a whole new set of pieces.

"Zero, I want you to look up her family name, both for her mother and father, after that, while Yagari and Cross go to the morgue tomorrow to get the information about the boys who were murdered, we need to ask Ai were she met that scumbag… that place could be his hunting grounds."

Kaito Takamiya quickly took charge and Zero Kiryuu just listened as he planed their day tomorrow.

He was thinking about all the things that have, might and will go wrong.

"Hey Zero, don't just space out like that, after she wakes up, we will get that information and like Cross suggested before you need to take her back to your building... but for now, lets just let her rest."

Kaito pulled on Zero's slightly bloodied sleeve, he squinted his eyes in disgust as his mouth formed into his famous scowl.

"Your sleeve has blood on it... when are you going to change your shirt too?"

Kaito let go of Zero's arm, letting it flop to his side with a light thud.

"... Hey Kaito, you mind if I stay with her for awhile, my company is the least I could give her, after leaving her alone with the likes of that vampire."

Zero sat at the end of the bed, not waiting for Kaito's approval.

"Knock yourself out but remember to take it easy, you lost a lot of blood, go take your blood tablets-"

Kaito was startled to see Zero quickly look back up at him.

"...Blood tablets, I remember Ai saying she knew someone who took blood tablets, could it have been that Pure-Blood, if so, than why is he killing humans and was that beast I faced in the sewers his doing too?"

Zero wondered out loud as Ai began to squirm in her sleep again. The noise the hunters were making around her was depriving her of precious sleep.

"Like I said before... get some rest Zero, I mean it this time."

Kaito walked towards the door, giving Zero a warning glance before walking out right out and shutting behind him.

Zero looked down towards Ai, kneeling over her body to carry his voice into her dreams.

"I hope you're not attached to that man, because the next time I see him, I will do what your father had failed to accomplish and kill that monster."

Zero touched Ai's small hand, after realizing that his open hatred might have only further darkened her dreams.

"I promise, I will never let him hurt you again, Ai."

Zero's calm voice made Ai feel a long forgotten and even foreign warmth that she still wasn't used to.

He could see a small smile, slowly starting to form on her worn features.

This was actually the first time he felt truly lost in the dark, seeing her smile after all she had been through, it almost brought it's own warmth and light into Zero's lonesome heart.

**Me: Read and Review**

**Zero: Why do you always say that?**

**Me: What am I supposed to say =_=**

**Zero: Well, they must have read this story to have made it to this far and they don't have to review if they don't want to.**

**Me: But I want to know if they like it ~_~**

**Zero: Whatever-**

**Me:-and like I promised before, you never got hurt...and I got my V.K. D.V.D. S.1.**

**Zero:...you're what -_-**

**Me: Vampire Knight DVD Season One! ^o^**

**Kaname: Yuuki was threatened by another vampire, that is something that I cannot allow-**

**Me: (totally surprised and freaked out) Whoa, what the-why are YOU here? (wishes he'd go away) e.o**

**Zero:(Grabs his Bloody Rose gun) What do you want, Kuran?!**

**Kaname: To insure Yuuki's safety-**

**Me:-Get off of my page already! :0**

**Ruka: Don't you dare speak to-**

**Me: KAITO! GET THE CHAINSAW! IT"S AN INFESTATION!**

**Kaito:(Smiling) Finally! (starts his chainsaw)**

**Night Class:... 0.0... (starts to back up)**

**Me: (looks at Zero and smiles) Like I said before, please read and review... wait Kaito, don't hurt Takuma and Shiki :0**


	8. Chapter 8 Unreasonable Doubt

**SilverMew22 does not own Vampire Knight, but I do own Ai Hayashi, and Raiden Hayashi and the Tenma-clan.**

**Chapter 8-Unreasonable Doubt**

Ai's petite body shoot up in a cold sweat from her terrible and gruesome nightmare before she quickly looked around the room for other signs of life.

The room was tinted in a hue of light pink from the slowly rising sun, outside of her slightly ajar window.

A cold wind blew in, a chilling reminder of last night's events.

She found Zero's sleeping form near her small body, his slender arms folded underneath his head, serving as a temporary pillow.

His torn clothes left his pale skin venerable to the cold morning air, which blew in through the slightly opened window.

Ai felt an urgent need to relieve herself in the bathroom and to distance herself from the silver haired male as well.

She slowly bent her legs towards her stomach, as she supported herself with her slim arms. Her wide innocent eyes never leaving the sleeping Zero Kiryuu, afraid that she might wake him up.

When the blanket was finally off of her body, she slowly slid her legs off of the edge of the bed, accidentally brushing her toes against Zero's soft locks.

Her body tensed at the sudden touch, as she stared at the hunter, waiting for any signs of a reaction.

But none came.

She plopped her feet on the ground, as the cold wooden floor sent sudden chills up her lower limbs.

'I wonder if he's cold?'

Ai thought towards herself.

She had to admit, she was afraid of Zero for some reason, but wasn't it common sense to be wary of strangers... but this man was not really a stranger anymore... and he only wanted to help her... didn't he?

Ai looked at the warm wool blanket, which was now laying crumbled on the small bed, as it slowly began to lose it's warmth, due to Ai's absence from it's protection.

She took a deep breath and tiptoed back over towards the bed, gripping the warm blank and slowly laying it over Zero's back to shield him from the cold, as she looked at his calm serene face.

She couldn't look away, he was so... flawless.

His lips slightly parted, showing his pearly white teeth and his long, sharp, slightly curved fangs.

Ai quickly backed away, placing her small hands over her mouth in order to conceal her frightened gasp.

"He really is a vampire?"

Ai slowly backed away from Zero, she held her breath as she quickly darted towards the door, she gripped the handle and opened the door, but panicked as it's hinges squeaked, sending her heart into hyper drive.

Once she was in the hallway, she quickly shut the door.

She was too afraid to look back at Zero, or check if he had been awakened by such a loud, thoughtless action.

Ai darted around the corner at the end of the hallway.

She gave a small scream when she bumped into Kaito Takamiya, he moved the hot bowl of rice away from Ai's face before they both went crashing down onto the ground.

"Ta-Takamiya-San, I'm so sor-"

She was cut off by his glare, as he grabbed the now empty bowl from off of his head.

His short curly brown hair, broad shoulders and chest, which Ai was currently laying on, were now covered in steaming hot rice.

"Don't say it... just get off of me... now!"

Kaito seethed as the steaming hot rice, stuck to his clothes and skin.

Ai scrambled off of Kaito, accidentally kneeing him in the crotch, causing him to wince in pain and pure frustration.

There was a small part of her that just wanted to sneak back into her room with Zero and hide.

Fore what was worse, a sleeping vampire?

...Or an angry, very much awake man?

…whom you had just knocked onto the ground. Covering him in scorching hot food. Then finally hitting your knee between his legs, hurting his most sensitive area.

After getting up, she bent over to give him a helping hand, seeing as his face was as red as a tomato.

"Don't touch me!" Kaito angrily screamed at the small chocolate toned girl.

Ai held her small hands up in defense, as she backed away from the hunter, whispering that she was sorry before continuing towards the bathroom.

She quickly closed the door behind her.

'I really messed up this time, Takamiya-San must hate me, he was so upset... '

Ai began to feel the heat of a blush on her face. She began to rub her cheeks in an attempt to subdue oncoming the blush.

"...Kaito...Takamiya..." She sighed towards herself in sadness.

Kaito was currently brushing the rice off of his clothes and hair, hoping none of the other hunters would see him in this state.

A small chuckle was heard from the crack of a slightly opened door.

"What happened to you, does Ai not like rice or something?"

Zero gave Kaito a small smile of amusement.

Zero was done making Ai's bed, after closing the window that Yuuki had unfortunately left open. The scents of both girls still wafted in the air, only noticed by the Ex-Human himself.

Zero smiled at Kaito, who blushed due to Zero's sick sense of humor.

"That girl's a menace, she come running around the corner and slammed right into me, dammit, this stuff is-"

Kaito suddenly stopped his ranting, once he heard faint hiccups and whimpers from behind.

Both hunters turned around to see a shaking and unstable Ai, as she was crying her eyes out. She went dashing back around the corner and down a staircase.

Soon after she left, she heard footsteps trailing after her but she just kept running and ducked into an empty room, before cautiously closing the door behind her.

Ai ran towards the opposite side of the wall, near the closed window. She held her breath when Zero Kiryuu and Kaito Takamiya ran past the closed door, in their desperate attempt to find Ai.

'Hisoka is a vampire, Zero is a vampire too, and so was that girl... Takamiya hates me too, nobody even wants me here... so why should I even stay, I want to see my mom again... '

Ai looked at the closed window, then back at the closed door in slight paranoia.

She wanted to go home.

'All they wanted from me was information and answers, they don't care about me at all!'

Ai pried the window open and looked back towards the door, when she heard approaching footsteps and her name being called out by Zero.

"Oh no, please don't find me."

Ai whispered.

They must had heard the window being opened... no, only Zero could hear something like that.

He isn't human, he can't be trusted, nobody here could be trusted... maybe, not even her father.

Seeing as he would rather devote his life to killing vampires, than watching his little girl grow up or stopping his own wife from being sent away.

Ai Hayashi was then left to her neglectful aunt but Ai couldn't blame the woman for her mistreatment towards her and her sister.

The man that her aunt loved left her alone with two kids, then out of the blue, her sister became sick and left Ai and Amaya in her care. She could barley handle her twins, now she had to look after her sister's children as well... and where was Raiden Hayashi, while all of this was happening?

'Chasing some vampires, I bet.'

Ai threw one of her legs over the window's ledge, slowly followed be the other one.

The sound of the door being flung open caused her to lose her balance and fall.

She squeaked as she fell from the window, closing her eyes as she waiting for impact.

The back of her shirt was grabbed before she could fall any further towards the ground.

She was then hoisted back into the small room through the window and placed on the ground, where she crumbled to her knees.

The sudden rise and fall of adrenalin, causing her to pant.

"Don't kill me, please, don't kill me-I'm sorry-"

She whimpered towards the silver haired vampire.

Zero looked angry at first, glaring at her until she broke down into submission.

She was just a weak human girl, against a very strong male vampire.

She wouldn't even attempt to fight back, if he did choose to attack her.

If this man ever wanted to drain her of her blood, or simply kill her for amusement, there was nothing she could do.

All she could do was scream, or try to keep breathing until it was over.

He dropped to the floor as well and threw his arms around Ai, causing her to give a small scream and shake in fear.

"Please, I'm sorry, I wont do it again, please don't hurt me..."

She whimpered as Zero continued to embrace her.

"You stupid girl..."

He whispered into her ear, he had no sense of anger towards her in his voice.

"You can hate me, fear me or see me as a monster... you can even wish for my demise, I wouldn't blame you."

Zero pulled away from the shocked and trembling girl, to look into her large tear filled eyes.

"But don't you ever say, or think that I would ever want to ever cause you harm, or even see you in pain."

Ai was completely shocked, she never knew Zero felt this way. She was causing him unnecessary pain, by fearing him and running away.

"I'm so sorry, I don't want to be afraid of you but I can't help it... it just happens and I can't control my tears...the harder I try, the scary everything gets, I don't want to hurt you either, Zero, I would never want that."

Ai tried to caress Zero's arm, but drew her hand back before she could even touch him.

Zero gave her a small smile, making her blush in confusion.

"What happened, what did I do?"

Ai wondered why this man would ever grace her with a smile, when all she ever did was remind him of what he had become.

"...This is the first time, that you ever called me Zero, so thank you...Ai."

He stood up and offered Ai one of his pale yet steady hands, which she reluctantly took and used to help herself up.

It was rare for her to demand something of another person, but she wanted to go home. She had a bad feeling creeping up her spine and Zero could sense it too.

They both looked towards the window's ledge to see a rose, dripping in fresh blood. An old wedding ring around its thorn covered stem, weighing it down as the sun's gleam reflected off of it's cracked diamond.

Ai ran towards the rose and shifted the precious jewelry past the roses unruly thorns, to examine the ring in shock.

"Zero... this is my aunt's ring."

Ai told the shocked hunter before he took the rose away and looked out of the window.

In the distance was a small, almost invisible trail of blood in the form of small ruby dots.

If they both left now, Zero could follow the scent on the rose.

For once in his life, it was beneficial to be a bloodsucker.

**_READ AND REVIEW!_**

**Me: I finally bought some Vampire Knight mangas 6 and 10, I'm so happy with this chapter too! ^0^**

**Zero:...(gives a small smile)**

**Me: Zero! You smiled!**

**Zero:...This chapter...was decent... -_-**

**Me:...I haven't updated in a while, also, I realized what my favorite types of fan-fictions are...**

**Zero:...hn...**

**Me: ^o^**

**1) How to annoy a character! (I wonder if Takuma can even get mad?)**

**2) Zero (or other Vampire Knight characters) going to the real world!**

**3)A Girl (a fan who knows the Anime/Manga well) from the real world, going into Vampire Knight!**

**4)^_^ ...there are more, but these are at the top of my list, I guess I just love their confusion, especially when the O.C.'s talks about vampires in public, I love it when that happens, because the vampires always freak out. :D**

**Me: please, someone review, I want to hear what people think about this chapter, since I had fun writing it... or just point out the grammar mistakes, I know there in there, somewhere -_-**

**Aidou: Happy Valentines Day, send your Idol-Senpai lots of chocolate...and blood! ~.~**


	9. Chapter 9 Of Thorns and Roses

Chapter 9: **...Of Thorns...and Roses...**

A young man walked on a lone, uneven brick road towards his house.

The senate had been so unkind, forcing the Tenma family to live in such a common, human hellhole.

The sun was high in the hazy blue sky, causing the Pure Blood's light blue eyes slight irritation.

His light blond hair was slightly clumped together with dried blood as well were his bloodied gray shirt and damped pants. His pale face was spotted with beads of blood, as he unconsciously smeared it along his perfect facial features.

His hair acted as a sort of brush, further painting his face red.

Once Hisoka was right in front of the open, dark cherry oak wood door, he wiped the remaining spots of blood from his face with the back of his sleeve. He walked into his house and closed the door behind him, with a slightly irritated look on his face.

'Does mother always have to leave the door so wide open, I know she is just waiting for some pervert to break in and harass her, but it is way to obvious that she is alone-it's a total turnoff!'

Hisoka wanted to quickly change out of his soiled clothing, without his mother finding out.

"...Ryuu...is that you?"

Her voice was a soft ring that echoed in the empty hallways, he walked into the spacious living room to find her lounging on the couch. She was like a lioness waiting for her pray, which was undoubtedly her very own son.

"Mother, where is the servant that the senate bought you...this place is a mess."

Hisoka began to scan the house with his shadow, before realizing that the middle aged human was no longer in the house.

He looked over to his mother, who began to laugh at his impatience.

"I ate her, it was quite amusing. Humans are destined to die young and yet they still beg for their lives, even until their dying breaths... oh Hisoka, you're smelling very nice today."

Hisoka walked over towards his mother, he looked down on her in both pity and disgust.

"Why did you think I was Ryuu, do you still think he will come back to you?"

Hisoka sat down on the couch as he began to unbutton his bloodied shirt before his mother trailed her fingers down his bare back.

"Hisoka, how could you let the filthy blood of a common human, stain your precious skin?"

Her eyes turned a deep blood red, as she tongued her son's neck in lust and hunger.

"Should your blood be the one, that should stain my body instead... I can read your mind, I know what you want... "

Hisoka got up and walked away from the couch, never once looking back to his mother.

"You want me to give you a child, but, I already have plans for my future...with Ai."

He looked over towards the shameful Ex-Pure-Blood. She wanted to seduce her very own son out of pure desperation and loneliness.

"I will allow you to be with her...if you give me a child first."

She giggled when she saw Hisoka cringe in disgust, but was silent when he turned to her and began to lean over her body while she was still lying on the coach.

"...You'd do it...wouldn't you...I was only joking around, to think that you have fallen so deeply for a human child, that you would make love to me, just to be with her."

She laughed at Hisoka before he gripped her neck in his hand-he was almost on the verge of suffocating her.

"I wasn't going to do that, in a way, I am saving myself for Ai, and Ai alone, I was actually planning on killing you...but you're not worth it, I'll just let the loneliness eat away at your soul."

Hisoka let go of his shaking mother. He was stll a Pure-Blood and could kill her with his aura alone.

There was no place left for her in his life anymore.

"You're just like your father, leaving me for a common human girl, but like your father, I'll let you have your fun...because, your pet wont last forever and soon both of you will come running back to me."

She just kept taunting him, hoping he would just lose it and kill her off.

"...I'm going to take a shower..." Hisoka murmured.

Hisoka's voice was low yet stern.

He had no time for this woman.

He had promises to keep and much more left to do, in order to get what he truly wanted.

"I need you alive...for now, you may be a key component to my happiness, if I can't find my father that is."

And with that, he left to go upstairs and wash the blood from his body.

~~~Inside of the Bathroom~~~

Once he had stripped off all of his clothes and threw them into the laundry bin. He stood under the steaming hot water as it poured on his back. His thoughts began to wander back towards his beloved Ai.

He looked down at the water, as the clear liquid quickly turned a light red.

"If all goes as planed, I will have you, Ai."

He remember the first time he met her, it was out of the carelessness of her very own sister, who insisted that she see him the second he was released from the council's care.

His thoughts wondered back to that silver haired vampire hunter. The way he consoled Ai, made Hisoka's temper slightly rise.

The mirror on the wall suddenly shattered, causing it's jagged pieces to fall and tatter against the black and white tiled floor.

"...I hate vampire hunters..."

He mumbled towards himself, before scrubbing the blood of Ai's aunt and cousins off of his skin.

To kill a human was like plucking a leaf from a tree.

Another one will take its place, no one ever noticed and it was completely pointless. They were all going to die off anyway and then get replaced soon after.

That is why he has yet to have actually killed a human being, with his bare hands.

But in a way, he also envied the mortals because they had Ai, but if he could awaken his grandfather with more human and vampire sacrifices, he would be joining their side very soon.

He would run away with Ai and become her mate.

Ai was no leaf; she was his precious rare rose.

Her delicate petals were his alone to caress and stroke. Her frail stem was his to grip and hold, until it bruised or broke from his aggressive touch.

'She is mine and mine alone!'

He had it all planed out.

His back hit the cold shower wall, wiping away the beads of water and condensation; as he slowly slid down to sit on the shower floor.

"I know she will hate me, for what I have done, it's only logical."

Hisoka ran his slender fingers through his light blond hair… he loved her so much, to the point of slight insanity.

Could he truly blame his actions solely on his fixation for the young girl?

They made her sad and fearful of life, by taunting her and making her cry.

They all had to die, because humans never change.

They had to die, because vampires are selfish by nature.

Before he met her, he had never tasted the blood of a human being yet.

He used to be a decent, yet antisocial vampire, who would always take his daily dose of Blood Tablets every day.

He still took them for Ai's sake.

But now, he was using others to do his bidding, by turning humans into level D vampires and forcing them to give their blood to his resting grandfather.

As his mirror image possessed the Ex-humans and were used to viciously kill those, who he saw fit to be called Ai's enemies.

Their sole purpose however, was to capture humans and lower ranked vampires and manipulate their forms, turning them into flying beasts.

The Blood-Collectors, as the hunters decided to call them, can safely fly over to the abandoned school, where his grandfather's coffin was hidden and offer themselves up to his grandfather.

His grandfather could feed without the threat of his victims running away, or the hunters finding out.

However, Hisoka chose to use the blood collectors, to kill or torture potential enemies of his dear beloved Ai instead.

He was neglecting his grandfather's needs, in order to satisfy his very own desires.

His grandfather would turn against him soon, if he did not present him with more sacrifices.

Hisoka finally got up, letting the hot water pour on the top of his head in order to help him clear his thoughts.

'Dammit, not now...I can't even have a moment to think anymore!'

Hisoka strolled out of the shower to grab a towel.

After quickly drying himself off, he tied the white cotton towel around his waist and opened the door.

His mother was standing there, she was panting in fear as she began to utter pure nonsense.

"Quit your babbling and give me my passport and I need some money from your bank account too...also, you don't need to warn me mother, I know that a Kuran is nearing our home...do what I say and you'll stay alive...I still need you, remember that."

Hisoka saw his mother dash into his old room and return with a suitcase filled with his clothes, his Underground Railways passport tickets and passport, as well as her bank account written on a piece of paper.

'Oh now she chooses to be organized... well, I should at least allow her to escape with me.'

"Goodbye Hisoka, I will keep the Kuran here for as long as possible, to give you enough time to escape-"

Hisoka cut his mother off, gripping her hand and leading her towards her room.

"No, you're coming too, Kurans are reckless by nature, if it were the younger Kuran princess, then I'd let you stay...but this vampire...he is cruelly baring his fangs right now, he will kill you, I can sense it...yes, I know this aura very well..."

Hisoka's eyes began to glow a faint red, Kuran was approaching quickly and he was probably only a few blocks away and still coming.

He was taunting us with his presence.

'Well two can play that game, Kuran.'

Once Hisoka and his mother were ready, he allowed her to take a sip of his blood, only a few of her powers were re-awakened.

"I will meet you at the old school building, where grandfather's body is hidden...It is still morning, so my powers can't take you very far."

Hisoka warned his mother with a hint of hast in his voice.

Hisoka felt his mother's arms wrap around his slim torso, before prying them off and turning towards the staircase.

"It's going to be a long day, so be prepared for anything... now, let us both disappear into the darkness until sundown."

He ushered his mother into the basement; pusher her into the darkest part of the house.

The door was torn open but the two Tenmas were already gone, along with their scents and auras.

The Kurans had once again bared their fangs against the Tenmas, but this time, the Tenmas will raise their claws to strike back.

**Review... if you want to ^_^**

**I want to tell all of the people who had left reviews for my story that they made me very happy, knowing that someone is actually reading this and enjoys my story.**

**This chapter was actually longer, but then I had to cut and rewrite it, I was going to include a flashback, but it got to complicated so I'm still working on it.**


	10. Chapter 10 My Loved Ones

**SilverMew22 does not own Vampire Knight, but I do own the Hayashi and Tenma family.**

**Chapter 10: My Loved Ones**

Ai Hayashi watched as the trees flew past the car and disappeared into the distance.

This vehicle was going a bit too fast as it barreled down the road, barely breaching the boundaries the speed limit.

She looked across from her and at Zero Kiryuu, who was hunched over and silent.

Kaito Takamiya was in the passenger's seat as he patiently waited for their arrival to their intended destination, while they rode in one of the Hunters Association's vehicles.

An older male hunter continued to drive the vehicle at a very fast pace.

Zero and Ai were in the back of the car, where the prisons would go for transportation to the Hunters Association.

"...I didn't think, he would actually hurt them...what do you think Zero?"

Ai asked the silver haired vampire hunter, wondering if one vampire could possibly relate to another.

Zero did not acknowledge her at first, as he was shocked at how this was going.

Inwardly, he knew that all of the other hunters wouldn't kill the Pure-Blood without a enough good reason or prof and in turn, he would keep getting away with his crimes.

The worst they could do was detaining him for questioning.

"Maybe they're not hurt...maybe we can still save them, can't we...Zero, are you okay?"

Ai hesitantly reached over and brushed her fingers against his knee, causing him to quickly look up.

He could still remember, how she almost broke down before him, as she held the cold cracked ring in her small shaking hands.

He held her close to him, fearing that distancing himself from her would cause her to break and tumble even deeper into the darkness.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, are you okay...when we get there, you don't need to go inside...you can stay in the car and wait for us to return."

Zero did not want Ai to see her possible slaughter of her family members and especially after Kaito had pulled him away earlier, to talk to him about their future plans and actions.

**_(Flash-Back)_**

After finding the ring on the windowsill, Ai began to feel weak again. Zero held her as she cried.

'How much more could one person take?'

Zero wondered why this man was doing these things to her.

Was this how Yuuki felt when she first saw him after his parents had been slaughtered by that Pure-Blood, Shizuka Hio.

The way she held and touched him so gently, could he attempt to do that for Ai?

Her touch... that was the greatest form of kindness that he had felt in a while, especially after that horrible tragedy.

Even though this girl was very open and kind, she also feared him as well... and yet she allowed him to hold her.

A vampire was killing her family and friends off like flies and yet a vampire was now holding her, as she gently gripped onto his white T-shirt.

She was dampening his shirt with her tears and sorrow.

"Hey, you found her-whoa, what happened, why is she crying?!"

Kaito walked over towards the distressed girl and his partner.

"Kaito, we found another rose...it was covered in blood and it had a ring around it's stem... she thinks that the ring, belonged to her aunt."

Zero was shocked to feel Ai pry herself away from his shirt, and look at him with anger and tears.

"I know that was my aunt's ring, she never let anyone touch it but I know what it look likes... she never took it off, she must be hurt...oh no, my sister and cousins were probably with her too, do you think that he would... no, he wouldn't... why would he do such a thing?!"

Ai began to cry again, she was on the verge of a complete break down.

"Zero, can I talk to you alone...Hayashi-Chan, go look for your father and tell him what has happened."

Kaito watched as Ai stumbled out of the room, as if she were drunk on her own grief.

"Zero, you know what a rose from that bastard means, right?"

Kaito gripped the thorn covered rose in his hand, almost cutting his palm.

"It means, from what that poem was indicating, that he might had killed them...do you think anyone else could have survived like the last time?"

Kaito and Zero were both very angered at both the Vampire and the Hunter's Society.

They had no proof that this Pure-Blood was responsible for those killings, and therefore, if they did catch him, the worst they could charge him with was suspicion.

However, suspecting a Pure-Blood for such a horrendous crime without any proof, may cause a negative unwanted ripple in the vampire society.

It would be seen as a clear sign of disrespect towards the vampires and their way of life.

Zero never did care for vampire politics.

"We need to find out more about this Pure-Blood...not just his powers, but some personal information too."

Kaito knew that Zero just wanted to kill all of the Pure-Bloods, he was reckless at times when it came to their species, but he hoped that Zero wouldn't just run off and try do his own thing like always.

He either did it his own way, or didn't do anything at all!

"We need to check her aunt's house first, maybe we should leave Hayashi-Chan here, with her father?"

Zero did not want Ai to see another dead body, especially her very own family members.

'What was Tenma to Ai-Chan anyway, were they ever closely acquainted?'

Zero heard Ai quietly knock on the door before entering.

"They're all gone, Cross-San and Yagari-San are gone and so is my father...a hunter told me that they went to the morgue, to look at the bodies of those boys who were murdered and that they would be gone for the rest of the day..."

Ai was still waiting by the open door. She looked at them as if the two men standing before her were both complete strangers to her once more.

"Ai, can you tell us where your Aunt's house is, we need to check it out...you don't have to come if you don't want to..."

Zero tried to comfort Ai from a distance; she was just to fragile to hold.

"...I want to come too, I don't want to hide from this...if Hisoka really did hurt them or did anything even worse...then I have to see it, or I just wont believe it's true!"

Ai walked over towards the hunters.

She did not want to be a helpless bystander anymore, she had to find Hisoka and make him stop...if he was the one doing this, that is.

"You still think he didn't do it, why would you give him the benefit of the doubt, why is he still innocent in your eyes, Ai, what is Hisoka to you?"

Kaito wanted to know why she still had faith in that man, why did she not hate him with ever fiber of her being.

Both Zero and Kaito had their loved ones and lives destroyed by Pure-Blood vampires, Ai was yet another victim and yet she still spoke his name with no malice in her voice, what's so ever.

"...He was my closest friend, he said that he wanted to protect me...even if he said it would make me sad-"

Ai was suddenly cut off by Kaito as he began to accuse her of holding back important information.

"So you are closely acquainted with that Pure-Blood...Zero, I told you to interrogated her, see, she was holding back, we could have stopped this!"

Kaito shoved Zero against the wall and without thinking, Ai stood in front of Zero, she was trying to defend him from further abuse.

"It's my fault, not his...so if you want to hurt someone...you can hurt me instead..."

Ai had her back turned towards Zero, her arms were spread out to protect him.

She didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of her.

"Don't worry I wasn't going to hit him, he's just really stupid sometimes and needs a good ass kicking to set him straight, Zero's the type of person who needs tough love... and I don't hit girls either, so cut that hit me crap out, got it!"

**_(Back to the Present)_**

Zero looked over to see Ai who out of her seat, she was looking out of the back window, gripping onto the steel bars.

"Oi, you hang onto those bars any longer and you could get a really nasty shock."

Zero merely crossed his outstretched legs and with a small sigh, as he watched Ai scramble back into her seat, scared for her life.

"...Hey, Zero..."

Ai reached over to pat Zero on his knee.

"...Hm?" Zero light lavender eyes met her fearful yet steady gaze.

"When we get there...could you get something for me?"

Ai remembered how adamant the two hunters were about her not entering the house.

"There is a necklace in my room, could you get it for me...if it's not to much trouble for you, that is...it's kinda important to me..." Ai wanted to say more, but she didn't want to pester the hunter any further.

"So you're not coming inside your aunt's house, to see what that vampire has done to your family?"

Zero rested his elbow against his knee as his hand resting underneath his chin.

"Whoa Zero, could you be any more blunt."

Kaito said, after reading some directions to the driver before pausing to talk to Zero.

Kaito's bored expression could be seen from the small barred window, which gave a view of the front seats from the back.

Zero watched as Ai drifted off into her own thoughts.

'Maybe I was a bit harsh to her just now, we're doing something cruel to her...by forcing her to be away from her loved ones, but I know that, that man killed her family, I will not allow her to see their dead corpses.'

"Has this ever happened before... has a Pure-Blood Vampire, ever killed or hurt a human, maybe this is a rare incident?"

Zero looked at her with raw hate, burning in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I say something to offend you?"

Ai was frightened of Zero Kiryuu once more and he hated it.

"We're here!"

The eldest hunter driving the Hunter's Association barked, suddenly stopped the vehicle.

They quietly stacked out the small, two story, light blue house, the roof was a simple coat of off white.

Kaito checked the address of the house with the one scribbled on a small piece of paper.

Yes, this was the place.

Kaito, Zero and Ai, quickly aborted the vehicle, the hunter behind the steering wheel, stayed behind and kept the engine running.

"Okay, Zero, we have to be cautious, don't just go barging in there, there could be a trap waiting for us."

Kaito and Zero looked back at Ai, she was staring at her once peaceful house she had to now avoid, for the sake of her own sanity.

Kaito looked towards his partner in concern.

'If there are dead bodies inside, will it be okay to take Zero in there with me, we have to go together, that was the order issued by the President...but still...'

"Please watch Hayashi-Chan for us, we wont be long..."

The driver nodded before getting out of the car, to usher Ai into the passenger's seat.

Zero and Kaito walked towards the house without another word.

Zero made a mental note to himself to retrieve the necklace, that Ai had asked for.

Zero sighed, wondering who was the stronger one us two.

After his family was killed by that woman Zero had never once ventured back to his old home.

Why would he, there was nothing there for him, not anymore.

It took a direct order from Kaito, just to get him to visit their graves and bring them a few flowers from time to time.

He felt so pitiful.

Ai was patiently waiting for the two hunters, to bring her news of her distant relatives.

Zero wondered if the hunter waiting with her would console her, if or when she would start to cry.

Kaito opened the door, Zero was right behind him.

Zero's eyes widened, his sensitive vampire senses went haywire.

Old, yet vivid memories flooded his head.

It was the night of the massacre all over again.

**R&R**

**SilverMew22: What happened to Japan was horrible, if you have friends/family in Japan, I hope for their good health and safety.**

**If you were in Japan, I also hope for your safety too, as well as everyone else who was affected in the other countries.**


	11. Chapter 11 A Caged Bird Sings

**Disclaimer: SilverMew22 does not own Vampire Knight. ~_~  
**

**My Blood Red Rose **

_**Chapter 11****~A Caged Bird Sings**~_

Ai Hayashi sat patiently in the car. She hated the fact that she could not assist the hunters, she just wanted this all to be over already.

'What should I do, I want to do something but what can I do?'

Ai shifted in her seat, the leather squeaked beneath her.

The car's ventilation system was off and the man guarding her was outside of the car, checking his surroundings.

'I hope that Zero and Kaito are alright, they've been in there for quite a while.'

Ai was tired of waiting, she wanted to take action, now!

Ai tried the doors, but they seemed to be locked.

She wasn't exactly an expert on cars.

'I wonder if my mother remembered me yet... they told me not to get my hopes up... but, maybe that necklace will jog some of her most precious memories.'

Ai looked at the steering wheel, then noticed that the keys were still there!

'I wonder if my sister is okay...we've never had a close relationship...but, I still care about her...'

Ai crawled from the passenger's seat to the driver's seat.

She kept her eyes on the elder hunter. He was a good distance away from the car.

'Kaito and Zero are good hunters, they don't need my help...how can I help them, I'll only get in the way.'

"I'll be there and back, before anyone even notices."

Ai grabbed the steering wheel and stepped on the gas pedal, but nothing happened.

"Oh, I probably have to change the stick-thingy... um, D means drive right?"

She focused her attention on the the road before her, slowing her intake on air, then pressing down on the gas pedal.

Kaito ran in front of the car, forcing Ai to stomp on the brakes.

Zero was probably still in the house.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!"

Kaito slammed his palms against the hood of the car, making Ai jump in fear.

"Taka-Takamiya-San?"

Kaito rushed over towards the door, grabbing the door's handle.

"Hayashi-Chan, open the door, now!"

"I don't know how, I'm stuck in here."  
Ai pleaded for Kaito's help, but he just sighed and pressed the handle up, opening the door.

Ai looked away to cover her blush, somewhat thankful for her dark complexion.

"You think I'm an idiot, don't you?!"  
Ai asked the hunter, before she jumped out of the car.

"Don't even get me started, oh, and Zero told me to give this to you, he found it in your bedroom."

Kaito handed Ai a thin golden necklace, it looked too delicate to touch.

"Oh, he found it, I want to thank the both of you so much for-"

Kaito angrily cut Ai off.

"-what were you trying to do just now, I thought you trusted us?"

Ai looked towards the road, she was determined to do this on her own.

"I have to find someone...I know she's not here and she was always close to Hisoka, they may be working together."  
Ai eagerly told Kaito, hoping that he would understand.

"Who might be working together, with that bloodsucker-"

It was Ai's turn, to cut the hunter off.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to hurt her."  
Ai stared into Kaito's soft brown eyes.

"You know that I can't promise that..." Kaito said to the small, slightly ebony toned girl.

Her naturally darker skin, was beginning to look a little pale.

Kaito looked down towards Ai.  
She was so much like Zero in so many ways, always trying to take on so many adversities on their own.

They were both beginning to get to him.

"She is my sister, her name is Amaya Hara."

**(Flashback)**

A small girl with tanned skin and dark purple hair watched as her older sister, Amaya Hara, was practically sprinting through out the house.

She ran towards the front door in a short black mini skirt and a tight, bright pink shirt.

"Amaya, why are you dressed like that?"  
Ai asked her older sister as she bounced a bright red ball on the floor.

"None of your business you little brat, now go to your room."

Amaya had no time to babysit the eight year old Ai, this was the day that Hisoka would return to his house and be allowed to have visitors and she was going to take her chance to see him, since she was in her opinion, dressed to please.

"What's a brat?"

Ai dropped her ball against the floor, before it happily bounced back up to meet her.

"It's what you are, ugh, just listen okay, when mom left us alone, she left me in charge and your dad isn't here either, so this is the perfect opportunity for me to see my brother again, so get out of my way or go stay your room until I come back!"

Amaya turned away from her little sister, who suddenly appeared right infront of her with hope and curiosity burning in her eyes.

"Does seeing him, make Amaya happy?"  
Ai waited for an answer, as her older sister was a bit taken back by her sudden show of kindness.

"Um...yes."

She saw Ai's face brighten up before she ran up the stairs with her bright red ball, when she was half way up, she turned back towards her older sister and smiled.

"If Amaya will be happy then Amaya can go to him, I won't tell mommy or daddy where you went."

She ran up the stairs, toward her room, without noticing the small smile on Amaya's face.

"Wait up Ai, I'm going somewhere far and I can't possibly leave you here all alone, so go get your jacket and let's go."

Amaya grabbed her smaller sister's coat, as she waited for her to come back down stairs.

Ai was the only person in her family, who had ever treated the Level C vampire with kindness.

While Ai put on her small light blue coat, Amaya wrote a note for their mother and Raiden to read.

If one of them ever came home earlier than expected, Amaya let them know that she would be taking Ai outside, for a very long stroll in the park.

A small lie to keep the humans off of her back.

She also wanted to stop Raiden's suspicions about the young female vampire, trying to hurt his small daughter.

She really hated that man, with a burning passion.

Her father was a Tenma, and yet they did not want her.

Her step father was a vampire hunter, so he had a deep hatred for her and wanted to have a child of his own.

Raiden would not allow Amaya, to have his last name.

Amaya had to keep her mother's original name, Hara.

She felt that she had nowhere to belong.

It was a long walk to the Tenma's house, which was located in an isolated and desolate, human neighborhood. The Senate allowed Hisoka's Ex-Pure-Blood Parents to live there in peace, only Hisoka was constantly stolen away by the Senate and was rarely allowed to see his parents, but as a Pure-Blood his wishes could not be ignored by the Senate forever.

Not with out good reason that is.

**~~~The Tenma Residence~~~**

"Stay hidden and do not disturb Hisoka-Sama."

Amaya Hara looked down at her younger human sister Ai Hayashi, as she handed her a bright red ball to play with.

The entire house was shrouded in darkness.

Amaya pried opened the front door and quickly ushered Ai into the darkness.

A fifteen year old Hisoka Tenma, waited in the living room on a black velvet couch, when Amaya had emerged from the open front door.

"Why have you come here, where you are most unwanted?"

Hisoka statement was cold and distant, like his ice blue eyes, they were shadowed behind his light blond hair.

"Please excuse my intrusion, but I wish to offer you my services."  
She threw off her coat and flaunted her short, skimpy outfit.

She smiled once he quickly stood up and walked towards her, but sweat dropped when he walked behind her, not even giving her a second glance.

"Why did you bring a human here...you do know that I eat Blood-Tablets."

He knelled down in front of Ai and tried to pick her up, but she ran away and bumped into a small, wooden oak desk with a vase on top of it.

The vase spin and almost fell on the small girl, but Hisoka caught it and placed it on the ground beside the desk.

Ai was shocked that he had saved her and he was shocked when she smiled at him, out of pure affection and gratitude.

He separated himself from the younger girl and looked up at Amaya, his icy blue eyes, held little to no emotion.

"Why did you allow that vase to fall...and who is this girl, which you so obviously envy and dislike...I can see it in your memories, but I still want you to tell me about her."

Hisoka picked Ai up and sat her on the couch, right next to him.

"She is the daughter of my whore of a mother and a vampire hunter, Raiden Hayashi, she does not deserve such kindness from us."

She glared at her younger sister, angry that Hisoka would rather hold Ai and not even acknowledge her, they were after all brother and sister.

"We are only half siblings, don't get so exited...You still haven't told me, the name of this girl...and don't use such language in front of such innocent ears."

Hisoka petted Ai on the head, like an owner would pet his most precious feline, causing her to drop her bright red ball on the cold, cherry wood oak floor.

"Her name is Ai Hayashi...Hisoka-Sama..."  
She wanted to say more, but she feared his wrath.

"What high school will she be attending?"

His attention never wavered from the small girl, as she rested her head against his lean, yet slender torso.

His powers were roaming her pure and innocent mind, he was beginning to get attached to her, despite her age and linage.

"She will be going to a public school not very far from here, it was her mother's choice...her father wants me to go to a separate school."

She hated the way Raiden treated her.  
Raiden did not like the fact that Kiyomi, her mother, would constantly give her blood, to satisfy her hunger.

Raiden did not even know that Kiyomi, his own wife, had left the two girls alone today.

Their mother had always trusted Amaya with Ai's life.

She was such a kind, yet foolish woman.

"Well, my human loving father was insisting I go to some far away privet school called Cross Academy, but I'd rather go to the public school that is much closer to where I lived instead... besides, some pompous Pure-Blood by the name of Kaname Kuran will be there, I never fancied the Kurans, they were just to reckless."

Hisoka looked down at Ai as she slept and in his eyes, she was both beautiful and strong.

"I've heard of that school, it is being run by an Ex-Vampire Hunter, Kaien Cross, he is in league with the Kuran male, Kaname Kuran-Sama, a Pure-Blood just like yourself."

Amaya was shocked, to see his eyes turn slightly red in annoyance.

"I am nothing like that man, do not lump us together like that... I saw him once, after his parents had died... his mind was poisoned and no words were exchanged between us... he wants more power in order to protect the one that he loves."

Hisoka thought that Pure-Bloods were incapable of love and maybe that was true.

They often saw others below them as disposable, but how the Pure-Bloods chose to use their pawns just wasn't his problem.

Either way, he would not allow Ai, or himself, to attend such a school, not with Kaname Kuran's underlings freely running about.

"This girl is very small...I shall keep her here with me, if that's okay with her."  
Hisoka looked down at the confused little Ai.

Hisoka wanted to keep her by his side, he did not want his new little rose tainted by the pollutants of the outside world.

"I'm sorry Hisoka-Sama, but her father, a vampire hunter, would hunt you and try to kill you if he were ever to find out about this."

Amaya wanted to to become his loyal servant and stay by his side, but she also wanted Raiden Hayashi dead too. She would allow Ai and her mother to become his fateful servants, but they will both always be below her.

"You do realize, that I can read your thoughts... well, more like your darkest sins and desires really, I know that the only reason you brought her father up, is because you want that man dead... and you don't care about Ai at all, so don't even try to pretend that you care for your sister."

Ai started to look up and realize that Amaya was becoming unhappy because of Hisoka.

Ai jumped down from the couch and ran in front of her sister, her arms were spread out ready to protect her.

"If you make Amaya unhappy, then I will never forgive you, the only reason I am here, is to make sure that she doesn't get hurt."

Amaya spun her little sister around to face her.

"Don't you dare speak to him that way, how dare you-"

A vase suddenly shattered, the jagged pieces cut both Ai and her older sister.

"Get her out of here, quickly."

Hisoka tried to look away from Ai's cuts, but the smell was so tempting.

Hisoka covered his pale handsome face with an unsteady palm.

Amaya whisked her little sister out of the house, but before Hiskoa was completely out of her sight, Ai looked back at him.

She could had sworn that his icy blue eyes, had turned a bloody shade of red.

'No, I must have imagined it... didn't I?'

**(End Flashback)**

Ai looked back at Kaito.

"Now, I know for certain that I had not imagined it, I know now, that he is a vampire... but I always knew that he was... different."

"Was that the last time, that you saw him?"  
Kaito leaned against the car, his short curly brown hair shading his hazel eyes, from the direct sunlight above him.

Ai shook her head.

"Amaya would take me over there and leave me there for days or even weeks... "  
Ai answered back, startling Kaito.

Hisoka would watch her sleep, follow her around with his shadow and give her presents, like candy and roses.

She waited until her sister came back for her, to reunite her with her family but during her stay with the strange male, she was never truly happy.

She never smiled for the Pure-Blood and it tore him up inside.

Hisoka Tenma loved Ai because she was the first person to ever make him feel something inside.

With everyone else, he felt independent but with her, he felt alone.

...and he loved it.

The venerability, the longing, the angst.

He loved the feeling of just feeling these human like emotions.

She would just stare at that man and wonder why he looked at her, with such sadness in his eyes.

He forced her to watch him suffer, while he was forced to watch her from afar.

Just being around each other, was like poison to their souls.

"How did Raiden-San or your mother, never notice your absence?"

Kaito's question, shocked her out of her daze.

"My father was never home and my mother was bed ridden... Amaya was draining her, she said that, if I didn't try and make Hisoka-Sama happy, she would kill her... so, I had to stay, she also said that I could never tell a soul about this... you're are the first person I had ever told this to, because I know that I can trust you and Zero too!"

Kaito felt even more trusting of Ai, even though he still viewed her as being naive, rash and just to kind heartened.

She was just like Zero.  
The first day he met him, he was too kind for his own good.

Kaito thought that his kind heart towards the vampires, would be his undoing some day.

"I'm glad that you can trust us, to help you... "

Kaito went back to the matter at hand.

"But still, that is very strange behavior for a vampire, why has he never bitten you-"

"He took these things called Blood Tablets, he was a good vampire, he still is, something is wrong, maybe someone is making him do all of this!"

Kaito looked a bit disappointed, thinking that she still didn't get it.

The vampire nature was a cruel and savage one.

Zero and Kaito experienced that nature first hand.

"If Zero is a vampire and is good, than why can't Hisoka be good as well?!"

"The reason that Zero is a vampire, are because of vampires like Tenma."

Kaito unconsciously glared at the girl, making her tremble but she still stood her ground.

"What do you mean-"

"Oi, quit talking about me behind my back, youre so loud about it too!"  
Zero lazily called out, making Ai jump.

His eyes were closed and he seemed calm, a middle aged woman was slung over his shoulder.

"Take her to be examined... "  
Zero looked down at Ai, his strikingly beautiful amethyst eyes, showed his silent sympathy for the girl.

"Where are my cousins, are they still inside?"

Ai looked behind Zero, wondering if they were coming out soon.

"...They lost to much blood... they didn't make it... I'm sorry..."

Zero handed Ai's aunt off to Kaito, never looking Ai in the eyes.

"...Oh... I can't believe it, I just don't know what to say... well, can I see them?"

Ai began walking towards the house, but Zero gripped her wrist and held her back.

"... Please... I just want to know... if they suffered... was it painful for them?"

Ai looked up at Zero, he didn't look back.

"Why won't you let me see them, they aren't just strangers like the others, I want to see them!"

Ai tried to pry her arm away from the hunter, but he wouldn't let go.

"Zero, let go of me, let go!"

She fell to her knees, but Zero still never let go.

Zero saw to much of his old self in this girl.

Her problems had become his own, everything was personal now.

It was his turn to save someone from the darkness.

**R&R**

**Me-By the way, if you don't know how to drive a car, then don't, as you can see, Ai DID NOT drive the car, since Kaito stopped her. Good job Kaito!.**


	12. Chapter 12 Ruby in the rough

**Chapter 12-**  
**Ruby in the rough**  
**AN: (I had to come up with something, it basically means that Zero is beautiful to look at, but to sharp/dangerous/damaged to touch.) SliverMew22 does not own Vampire Knight.**

There was a town with a hospital nearby where Ai's aunt could be examined.

This was also the town where Toga Yagari, Kaien Cross and Raiden Hayashi were in right now.

The eldest hunter was deeply sorry for being so careless with Ai Hayashi.

"Forgive me, Kiryuu-Sama, it will never happen again."

The old hunter apologized to the higher ranked hunter. Zero paid him no mind, as Kaito showed his disapproval.

They had no room for careless mistakes in the Hunter's Society.

The ride to that town was surprisingly very fast and this town held many memories for Ai too.

"Ai-Chan, stay in the car, we need to make a phone call."

Kaito was very stern with Ai, she was not a little girl, she understood the danger she was in.

Zero was already by a payphone, calling the morgue for an update on the dead bodies, which were found in the alley.

He also needed to notify them of Ai's dead cousins.

Her body was torn to pieces, he could tell that this kill was very personal.

The vampire who attacked Ai's relatives, wanted them to suffer greatly.

Kaito Takamiya took over the conversation, hearing Toga's voice on the receiving end.

"So, Zero told me that you almost got run over by a car... that girl is stupider than he is, she almost got you killed."

Kaito switched the phone to his other ear-he was trying to keep an eye on Ai.

"She kept trying to run away, so I tried to stop her-"

"-By throwing yourself in front of the car?"

Toga's nonchalant voice barley wavered over the phone line.

Kaito just stood there and took the verbal beating, then when Ai got out of the car, he singled for her to come over.

"Hey master, could you put Raiden on the phone, I have to tell him something."  
Kaito said the word something, with a certain hint of concern.

"I have to tell him about how your sister left you for weeks on end with that Pure-Blood, Hisoka Tenma, is that okay with you?"

While said hunter waited for Yagari to find and put Raiden on the line, he asked Ai for permission to her father her story.

"Takamiya-San... you can't."

Ai backed away from the phone, fearing how her father would react to the news, he would undoubtedly go after her sister.  
It wasn't a crime, to kill a vampire.

Kaito put the phone against his chest, so that the person on the other end would not hear his conversation with Ai.

"I won't force you to tell him but I think it would help the find that vampire, if you-"

"-no, it'll only make it worse, he'll kill her, or she'll kill him, I can't let that happen, I don't want anybody else to die!"

Kaito lifted the phone away from his chest, the slowly brought to his ear.

"Zero took Ai away to eat some ramen, maybe you could talk to her later, in person... we will be checking in at an inn by around midnight."

Kaito slammed the phone on the receiver, as he was disgusted with himself, for letting that vampire off of the hook.

He wanted to kill every last one of them on his own terms.

He didn't need a list to tell him that a vampire deserved to die.

"Hey, Takamiya-San if I took Kiryuu-San with me, could I walk around this town?"

Ai mentioned over towards Zero, who was sulking against a wall.

It was clearly obvious that he wanted to go on a hunt.

"Hey Zero, take Ai to get something to eat, it's your job to take care of her anyway."

Kaito said while walking Ai over towards the silver haired hunter.

Zero looked down at Ai, with an uneasy demeanor. Was Kaito just testing him again, to see if he would crack.

The other hunters were just looking for the first excuse to label the hunter as a dangerous vampire.

Zero Kiryuu, would not give them the satisfaction.

"Where are we and why are we here... this place is a dump?"

Zero complained towards the younger girl.

She had brought him to an abandoned high school.

There was a large opening down the middle of the school. It's once burgundy bricks wall, were now a darkened charcoal black, due to the flames that had once engulfed it.

"This used to be my high school... my friends were still in there, they didn't deserve to die, none of them did!"

Ai yelled at the vampire hunter who had accompanied her here.

Zero was silent as the wind rushed past his silver locks, and stung his slightly tearing eyes.

Some ash that had fluttered down from the open windows, which had gotten into his light lavender eyes.

He wiped away at his eyes and then turned back towards the school... he didn't really know what to say.

"Do you want to go inside?"

Ai asked the question that he could not, he didn't want her to feel even more uneasy.

"This place doesn't look safe, it's in a isolated location, and there are Level E's inside..."

Zero went down the list of excuses he could come up with, seeing as he didn't want to see the carnage inside of the abandoned, burnt down school.

"Can I at least show you around?"

Ai's sweet disposition finally won Zero over.

Ai lead Zero across the school grounds, as she recalled short yet important memories from her past. Zero felt a bit at ease around her.

She was so open and care free at times and yet she was so easy to break too.

She was so much like...

Zero scoffed as he turned away, trying to block Yuuki's smile from his mind. Zero then felt an irresistible urge to kill again, but he couldn't kill any vampire without good reason. If he did, he would be just like them.

"Zero, are you tired, we can stop now, if you want?"  
Ai soft voice broke Zero out of his trance.

"If you want to keep going, than it's alright, Yuuki."

He spoke without hesitation, then realizing his mistake, quickly looked away from Ai.

"Yuuki, oh I know her, she was that girl who saved my life, Yuuki Kuran and she seemed very nice."

Zero clenched his jaw at Ai's innocent observation about the Pure-Blood Princess, since she was no longer the girl that he knew and loved.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to strike a nerve, but I can't help walking over your hidden land mines, since we barley even know each other... I know, maybe we should talk later, you know, about our pasts... if that okay with you?"

Ai grabbed Zero's sleeve and dragged him away from the school. Seeing as Zero didn't object to it, she took his silence as a yes.

Zero inwardly smiled at her innocence, seeing a reflection of his younger self with Ichiru, before Shizuka had ever torn them apart. Well maybe Zero and Ichiru had always been apart.

Zero loved his brother and he still did, even till this day.

Ai only watched Zero from the corner of her eye, letting him think in peace. She was thinking about someone too.

**~~~~ (Ramen Shop) ~~~~**

Zero patiently waited for their orders of noodles boiled in salty broth, with some rice in a small bowl, as a side dish.  
Ai's trembling hands began to fiddle with her chopsticks. It was something that she just couldn't help. She felt both frustrated and embarrassed by her failed attempts, to put her shaking hands at rest.

The small bowls of ramen were placed in front of the pair, as the man behind the counter gave them a smile.  
He then descended into the back of the shop to prepare some rice.  
Ai's trembling hands could not hold the chopsticks in place, let alone grasp any food with them.  
She finally rested her trembling hands against her lap; sadness overtook her, as she looked down at her untouched bowl.

"At this rate you're going to starve, here, let me feed you."

Zero took Ai's chopsticks from her bowl, as he skillfully maneuvered the sticks into her bowl.  
He slowly brought the noodles towards her mouth, where she tried to accept them.  
The man from behind the counter began to gush.

"Oh, how cute, feeding your girlfriend are you, may I take a picture of you two kissing, if that's okay with you."  
The man turned around to grab a camera and to take their picture, but when he turned back around they were both gone.

"Well, at least they left the money."  
The man sighed, upset that he couldn't add another picture to his wall.

**~~~(At the Inn)~~~**

Zero and Ai decided to order take out instead, when the food was delivered to them, there were no questions asked.  
That ramen shop owner was so unprofessional and way too intrusive.

Also for some reason, Ai would not look at Zero and he couldn't understand why she kept stealing small glances of him.  
There were a few times that he had caught her staring at him, before she would quickly look away.

"I don't usually eat fast food, I like things freshly prepared, you know, like homemade soup."

Zero said towards the small white boxes of food, he was now sharing out to Ai. He wasn't going to eat any of it, but

Ai insisted on buying some.

It was a last resort effort to get Ai some food.

Ai took the food and began to eat it without hesitation.

Ai took her chance to wander around the room, before sitting in front of a closed window. She was staring down at the street and its occupants, wondering if there was anyone down there that she knew.

There was a small part of her that just wanted to be down there and look for her mother, maybe she could leave after Zero fell asleep.

She looked back at Zero, who was staring at her arm.  
He was looking at the almost faded bruise on her wrist, when that hunter, Akihiro Yamaguchi, roughed her up at the Hunter's Society Headquarters. She tried to hide it from his view.

It was her problem to deal with, not his.

Ai just took her attention off of Zero and stared back out of the window.

She wanted to know where Kaito Takamiya was and when it was okay to start talking to the silver haired, vampire hunter once again.

They were both in the living room of the small yet comfy hotel room.

The living room was connected to the kitchen on their right, but the bedroom and bathroom, were on their left, they were side by side.

There was only one bed.

Ai's heart began to quicken at the thought.

So many thoughts began to form in her frazzled mind... no, no, no!

'Zero is not like that and neither is Kaito!'

Ai heard the sound of a faint noise behind her.

She was curious and decided to look back at Zero just for the heck of it.

Zero Kiryuu was still sitting on the couch and with only one hand, he had begun to unbutton his shirt. Zero looked irritated by her stare, but he just continued to strip. She tried to look away, but his chest was so...

'No, don't think like that, what is he doing, oh no, he's unbuckling his belt-'

"-If you're really that curious, I just wanted to take a shower... you should take one too-"

"- Wait, do you mean at the same time...as you?"

Ai squeaked out in surprise, before Zero just stood there and calmly spoke to the girl.

"No, when I'm done... I need to clear my head and quite staring at me because your starting to drool."

Zero walked off before he closed the bathroom door.

Suddenly, the sound of Zero's belt and pants hitting the ground shocked the girl out of her daze and sent her scampering off into the bedroom.

"There's no way that we can talk, not after that, he's so indifferent and at ease but he can't just do that in front of a girl."

Ai whispered, she was angry at Zero's sudden actions.

She didn't know what was scarier, the fact that he was a vampire, or that she was alone with a guy.

He was so unique, so beautiful and a bit closed off.

'I will try to stay out of his way... ew, there was drool on my mouth.'

Ai quickly wiped it away with her wrist.

**(A few minutes later)**

Ai shuffled out of the queen sized bed, then she tried to open the window.  
For some reason, she began to feel hot.

"It must be the steam from the bathroom, maybe I should go to the kitchen instead."

Ai slowly pushed open the door, as if afraid to alert Zero of her whereabouts. She made a quick dash towards the Kitchen, before she peaked her head from behind the doorway, to look at the closed bathroom door.

"So far so good, hm, I wonder what's in the fridge?"  
Ai whispered towards herself, trying to ease her fear away with food.

**~~~(Zero in the shower)~~~**

'Sigh, that girl can't even relax while I'm in the shower, she's kind of paranoid too, but after what she has been through, I'm not surprised, if I were in her shoes, I'd avoid me too.'

Zero let the steaming hot water trace trails down his back, as his dampened silver locks clang to the frame of his gorgeous face.

He used his lean outstretched arms to brace himself against the shower wall, as he let the hot water beat against his scalp.

He was trying to wash away his hunger to kill.

He couldn't go on hunts while Ai was in his care, she would just get hurt or in his way.

Zero tried to think of something to take his mind off of the urge to satisfy his blood lust, for killing other vampires.

That is, until Kaito came over to take Ai off of his hands.

Zero remembered Ai's offer to talk about his past and he actually scoffed at the mere idea of it.

Why would she want to know about his past, did she think that they were friends now or something.

This was his job, not a social club and she should know that.

Zero turned the knob, stopping the strong stream of water. He stepped out of the shower, running his long slender fingers through his wet silver locks.

He began to look around the room for a towel.

**~~~~ (Ai in the living room) ~~~~**

Ai was lying down on the couch, she already had a pillow with her and she was waiting to get changed and take a shower in the bathroom.

She was waiting for Zero to come out.

She thought up every scenario that could arise when he did. She would just lie down and close her eyes, before he came out.

Once the door knob turned, she pretended to go to sleep.

She heard his soft footsteps walking towards her.

"Ai, are you really asleep, you didn't even bring a blanket with you, you must had fallen asleep waiting for me."

Zero sounded sad, why, I don't understand why. I just wanted to wake up and tell him not to worry so much.

I suddenly opened my eyes, and saw him facing away from me.

Clear droplets of liquid diamonds raced down his broad back, before they either plopped against the floor, or were absorbed by his soft white cotton towel that was loosely wrapped around his slim waist.

Zero turned around, smelling a pungent yet familiar scent, after Ai had gotten up and ran into the bathroom.

Zero just shook his head and walked into the bedroom to get changed.

At the sight of Zero's dripping wet bare flesh, Ai had begun to have a nose bleed.

**(Kaito's P.O.V.)**

Kaito Takamiya had met up with Raiden Hayashi earlier that day.

News of Ai's whereabouts in the past, they were still fresh on his mind but he would not go behind her back, unless his life was in danger that is.

"It's this way, come on!"

Hayashi's gruff voice cut into Kaito's musings.

"We're almost there, hurry up, jeez, your so slow!"

Raiden complained towards an irritated Kaito.

Kaito kept his pace, seeing as some hunters from the Hunter's Society was practically on his heels.

The broad man's frame easily passed by numerous pedestrians, most of which were hunters, who were keeping their ears peeled for any scraps of helpful information. They were tired of Zero Kiryuu stealing all of their glory, if they didn't do something soon, they would be taking orders from a blood sucker.

Raiden decided that it was time to shake them off.

In three, two, one.

"Raiden, Raiden, you came, ow hon, I missed ever so much!"

An women unknown to Kaito, thew her arms around Hayashi's neck, before giving him a peck on the cheek.

They both seemed very close.

Kaito turned away, not wanting any part of it, but Raiden forced Kaito to turn around and meet his close friend.

The two hunters who were ease dropping, walked on, obviously disappointed with their findings.

The woman was an energetic strawberry blond, she was around her mid thirties, her cherry red lips parted in a smile showing her pearly white teeth.

'Who is this woman and how does she know Raiden... and why did he bring ME with him to meet her too?!'

Kaito wondered as the woman began to grasp Raiden's hand and beckon Kaito to follow them.

"At least tell me where we are going."

Kaito demanded, he had promised Zero that he would be back soon to look after Ai.

Zero's lust to kill was growing and Kaito felt a pinch of worry, growing in his gut.

'Zero, are you really okay, can you hold on for just a while longer, I need to sort some things out with Hayashi-San...'

Kaito was now on the opposite street of where Zero and Ai were staying, he wanted to find out more about this woman.

"...For Ai's sake."

He murmured the last part upwards, in the direction of the closed window, that was located on the higher floor of the hotel.

Just now, he could had sworn that he saw Ai's silhouette in the window.

She was looking away form the window just as Kaito, Raiden and his friend were passing by.

'Great, now I have another damn secret to keep and for what, a man who can't keep it in his pants, wait, isn't he married?'

Kaito and Zero were hunters, not babysitters, this was ridiculous.

**R&R**

**Okay, this story will be continued after all, (I'm writing two at the same time... ME=Baka) `(o~o)'**


	13. Chapter 13 Blood Red Eyes That Never Die

**SM22: SilverMew22 does not own Vampire Knight, But I do own the Tenmas and my adorable, little Ai-**

**Zero: You sound like that annoying Headmaster, cut it out, it's annoying.**

_**SM22: Enjoy the story and don't forget to read the bold writing at the bottom too.**_

**My Blood Red Rose 13**

**~Blood Red Eyes That Never Die~**

Ai wondered around the bathroom, pressing cotton against her bleeding nose in embarrassment.

"I can't believe that just happened, there is no way that I can talk to him, not after that."

Ai looked towards the closed bathroom door and then down at a small black box, that was laying on the ground.

"Oh, those are Zero's blood tablets, I wonder if he knows that they are in here."

Ai said while picking them up, then setting them on top of the sink's counter.

After showering and drying herself off, Ai dragged on a small cotton robe against her slim body, hoping that there was a change of clothes that she could wear right now.

Feeling very tired, Ai left the bathroom and sat down on the couch thinking about everything that happened so far.

Lying down on the couch, she tried to close her eyes and sleep, but sleep would not come to her.

Ai concentrated on the pale white ceiling in order to relax her mind. She was almost asleep, but three loud frantic knocks on the front door, sent Ai tumbling off of the couch in surprise.

After jumping up and brushing herself off, she slowly approached the door, not wanting Zero to be bothered by the visitor's unannounced arrival.

The bedroom door flew open, with Zero wearing a white open dress shirt and black pants but that wasn't what Ai was fixated on at the moment.

Ai was surprised to see Zero holding a loaded silver gun, which he was grasping tightly in his hand.

'What the heck, why does he have a loaded gun with him, okay, I know he is supposed to be protecting me, but isn't that a bit to much?'

Ai inched away from the door, seeing as Zero was approaching it.

Zero threw open the door and thrusts the barrel of his gun at the visitor's forehead, but with an annoyed sigh, he lowered his gun and made way for Kaien Cross to enter the hotel room.

"You're so annoying, didn't I tell you not to come over unannounced, you know your presence is similar to that of a vampire's... what's with you banging on the door like that, it's past midnight, I thought you'd be at the Hunter's Association or something?" Zero complained.

"Now now Kiryuu-Kun, don't treat me like such a nuisance, besides, I'm not here for you, I came to see Ai-Chan."

Kaien had two bags under his arms and a couple more in his hands.

He set them all on the floor and gave Ai a friendly smile.

"Ever since Yuuki-Chan became independent and Zero-Kun decided to live alone, I've felt so lonely... everyone is growing up so fast and they act like they don't need a daddy anymore, but if you ever need the loving arms of a father, you can always come to me."

A fountain of tears sprouted from behind Kaien's glasses, making both Zero and Ai feel a bit uncomfortable.

Zero felt that Ai should had been insulted, didn't she already have a father.

Ai turned her attention towards Zero's gun in worry. She knew he wouldn't shoot her, but just seeing one up close again was quite scary for her.

The first time she ever saw one of those guns, was when her father pointed one at her sister and threatened to end her life.

Ai steeped in and forced her father to back off.

She was still just a weak and frail little girl, so all she could do was hold her Level-C sister and cry, but that act alone, was enough to convince her father to let her sister live out the rest of her days in peace.

She didn't know of her sister's true nature yet.

But once she found out, she wanted to protect her even more.

Zero could see that she was worried about the weapon and held it up for her to see.

"Don't worry Ai, it's not harmful to humans, but it can to serious damage to a vampire." Zero said.

Ai was observing the silver anti-vampire weapon from a distance.

"Bloody Rose... Crossing Danger?"

Ai read out the words, which were embroidered into the silver gun.

"Yes, Zero's right, it's only harmful to vampires, not humans, but Zero still loves to wave it around from time to time and he even shot himself with it once!"

Kaien pointed to Zero's leg, but Zero growled in irritation.

"Right there, right in the leg, can you imagine that, how unbelievable-ouch!"

Zero punched Kaien in the back of his head, making him flop towards the ground with a thud.

"Whatever business that you have with Ai, just speed it up and leave already!"

Zero could see Ai tightening the rope of her robe, around her waist in discomfort.

"These clothes used to belong to my dear daughter Yuuki, and seeing as you're about her size and in need of some extra clothes, I wanted you to have them. Go into the bathroom and try them on."

Kaien handed Ai some bags, before she ran into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Kaien turned towards Zero with a serious look in his eyes. It was time to tell Zero why he really came.

"Zero, I hope you don't think the Hunter's Society is keeping you in the dark again, it's just that it's been a little quiet lately, a little too quiet. There have been absolutely no reported vampire attacks lately, so you haven't received any orders... none of us have. I know that you want to kill, but please don't do anything rash, like going out and killing innocent vampires okay." Kaien ordered.

Zero let out a small laugh, why did this man always jump to these conclusions about him.

"Like there is such a thing as an innocent vampire, but do you think we can relax because the attacks seemed to have stopped, I think something is going on in secret and the only Pure-Bloods that come to mind are..."

Zero and Kaien looked towards the slowly opening bathroom door, before Ai pocked her head out in curiosity. She was wearing a light blue night gown, with short white frills at the collar and hem that was very delicate to the touch.

"You think that was Hisoka don't you, why would he do that, he is not a bad person... "

Ai pleaded to the hunters.

"I bet that if I could lure Hisoka out and ask him if he knows something about what going on, unless it really isn't Hisoka, but that Kaname Kuran guy who causes problems, right?"

Ai said with the intention of protecting the Pure-Blood vampire.

"There is no proof that either of them are neither guilty, nor innocent, so we need to keep track of the both of them, the only problem is, is that Kaname and Tenma are on the run. Zero, tomorrow you and Kaito have to take Ai to a new location, preferably either your place or Cross Academy." Kaien ordered the moody vampire hunter.

"I'm sleepy can I go to bed now?" Ai grumbled.

"You're not a child Ai, you don't need to ask for permission!"

Zero pointed out, irritating the small girl.

On the inside he was truly worried, she didn't really have a home anymore and with that Pure-Blood on the loose, she will just have to keep being herded around and kept under the watch of the hunters.

Maybe Zero really was a baby sitter.

Ai felt that the hunters before her, saw her as a child and did not care about her input. She was the only one here who met Hisoka, so she knew him the best.

Didn't she?

She didn't want to be here anymore, not if they were planning to kill Hisoka without any proof. He had been so kind to her in the past, but Zero was kind to her too, in his own way.

Ai ran off into the bedroom, flopped down on her belly and began to think.

"If I were Hisoka, where would I be, what would be the purpose of hurting my enemies... why?"

She heard a small knock on the door, before it swung open and then closed with a soft click. She didn't look up once even, after had Zero flopped down on the bed beside her.

"Cross just left, he told me to tell you, to take it easy." Zero said.

"Ai, do you still trust him?" Zero asked.

She rolled on her back, to look up at him.

"I don't really know anymore, it's like he's a totally different person now, he has never hurt anybody before and now people are saying that he is a mass murderer. I do trust you though, Zero."

Zero body flinched for a second before he turned to face Ai.

"You trust me?"

"Of course I do, you're not a bad person at all, I bet if I were a vampire, you wouldn't care at all, since you're a vampire too."

Ai heard Zero get up and flinched when he glared at her, but he just breathed out a sigh of frustration and tried to calm down.

He needed to set some things straight.

"Ai, do you want to know what vampires truly are."

He sat down next to her, causing her to lean over towards his side.

She would have moved away, but his amethysts gaze had caught her glance.

The eyes of a vampire really could capture someone.

Zero watched as her curious gaze meet his own in confusion.

"They are beasts in human form, that drink the blood of living humans."

He leaned in towards her, causing her discomfort.

"You should never go near them, if you do..."

Zero eyes unconscious traveled towards her bare neck, causing a hint of blood lust to flicker in his light lavender eyes.

She couldn't bring herself to move or look away from his now crimson eyes, she was so baffled by this strange phenomenon.

"Zero?" Ai whispered in concern.

Zero placed his hand against his face in frustration, he needed his blood tablets. His other hand flew towards his pockets, but they were empty.

"Zero, Zero what's wrong?" She asked hesitantly, feeling a pinch of fear growing within her.

Zero's breathing became more laborious, as he hunched over and gripped the edge of the bed.

His other hand went towards Ai's shoulder, he then began to unconsciously press his nails into her skin and caused her to bleed.

"Z-Zero, stop it, that hurts... stop... "

She could only choke out small whispers of reluctance, before she felt herself grow still.

'No, since Zero is helping me, than maybe I should just let this be, I want to help him too, I want to do something for him. One bite, it probably wont even hurt. I'll do this... for Zero.'

Ai tilted her head back and closed her eyes. She could feel both of his strong hands, bracing themselves against her delicate shoulders.

Then she felt nothing, not even his breath or touch.

Ai cracked open her eyes, to see Zero's harsh glare.

"Why didn't you run away, why weren't you resisting me?"

Zero eyes were filled with both anger and confusion, but underneath that, was his own fears beginning to resurface again.

"You wanted me to resist... do you... like... that sort of thing or something?"

Ai asked in a slow and reluctant voice. This was the first time that both Zero and Ai, blushed at the same time.

"Don't say that, you make me sound like some sort of pervert! Listen Ai, that was a perfect example of why you shouldn't get too close to vampires. They don't deserve any form of sympathy."

Zero watched as Ai shuffled away from him and ran out of the room. Zero thought that Ai was running away, but she was in fact, she was retrieving his blood tablets for him.

She tried her best to smile at the young man before her, as his pale handsome face showed a slight hint of gratitude.

"Here Zero, you left these in the bathroom."

Ai walked over to him, with the small box on her palm.

He reached out to take the cartage form her, as his fingers lightly stroked her soft, delicate hand.

'Her hand is so warm, she fears me and yet she tries to be near me. Why is she being so kind to me, I wouldn't mind it if she ignored me or blamed me, but this is just so cruel. She is so much like her, so much like... '

Zero's hunger increased, before he popped open the box to see only nine blood tablets left!

He devoured them and then threw the small empty black box, against the wall in frustration. Ai clasped her hands together behind her back and waited for the right moment to make him an offer.

Zero looked up at her, she was staring at him and it annoyed him to no end. She looked at him in both understanding and admiration and he hated it.

"What is it, if you want to say something, just say it-"

"If you're hungry, than you can have some of my blood... if you want it?"

Ai looked away from Zero.

She was afraid that he would say yes, but she also didn't want him to refuse her either. She wanted to be useful to Zero and not just wait for him, to make things better for her.

Zero got up and walked over to Ai.

When he touched her shoulder, she wanted to look away, but Ai mustered up her courage and faced Zero, eye to eye.

"I wouldn't want to put you through something that horrible, for my own sake."

"What, I was expecting you to say something like, 'you're so stupid, why would I want your blood.' Then you'd walk away." Ai said in a mockery imitation of Zero's voice.

"Do I really sound like that to you?" Zero replied.

Ai nodded her head with a smile.

"Whatever."

Zero just waved it off.

He thought her imitation of him was annoying, yet rather cute.

Zero suddenly turned his attention towards the window, then at the floor.

"What is it Zero?"

Zero grabbed his Bloody Rose and gave Ai a warning look to stay back.

Zero aimed his gun towards the ground, right at his shadow.

"Get up, even if you are a mirror image, I'll still riddle you full of holes, you disgusting monstrosity!"

Zero shot his gun at his wavering shadow.

A strange blob slithered away from his shadow. It was dark and a bit transparent too, with ruby red eyes, that angrily glared back at him.

Zero glared back at it in disgust, before carelessly stomping on it with his shoe. Zero raised his shoe up, to view the gooey mess.

"Gross!"

Ai said as she pointed at Zero's shoe.

While Zero was in the process of removing his shoe, the phone in the living room began to ring.

Zero threw the shoe into the corner and rushed out of the room to answer it.

"Is this the vampire hunter Kiryuu, that I am speaking to right now?"

Zero recognized this emotionless, melancholy voice immediately.

His grip almost cracked the phone in half.

"I'm bored and lonesome, so I will be taking Ai back now, thank you for your cooperation-"

"Tenma!" Zero snarled.

"... It's rude to interrupt you know. I wanted to let you know, that stomping on a fragment of my mirror image, was very uncalled for."

"A fragment of your mirror image?"

Zero tried not to sound baffled. He didn't want to give Hisoka any form of satisfaction.

"Yes Zero, there is more of him than you know of and you'd better rush towards the Hunter Association's morgue too, since those boys that were killed, should be rather ravenous now."

"What are you talking about-?"

Zero was interrupted by Ai's scream and the sound of something crashing through the window.

Zero dropped the phone and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Ai, what's wrong, what's happening?!"

Zero's question was met with a beastly roar and the sounds of clawing and snarling.

Zero was about to kick down the door, but a long gray tail sprang from underneath the door and wrapped around his midsection, throwing him against the opposite side of the wall.

Zero's body was then squeezed by the almost invisible force, that was emerging from beneath the door.

The door was then torn apart, by the claws of the nearly invisible beast.

Zero eyed the monster as it neared him.

It dragged its slim body across the floor, as a black fog flowed past its black diamond like teeth, that aligned it's lengthy muzzle.

It raised one of its paws, with the intent to slash Zero apart.

Zero bowed his head low with a small laugh.

The creature tilted its head in confusion and snarled at the hunter.

"So, to think that you would need go to such extremes to get rid of me, you Pure-Bloods really are pathetic beings!"

Zero endured the creature's claws tearing away at his body.

Zero was merely distracting it.

He could see though the beast and he noticed that Ai was unharmed.

'Good... but why isn't she running- wait, what is she holding in her hands, is that a piece of broken glass?!'

Ai approached the strange beast in caution, holding the blade like shard in her trembling hands.

"His-Hisoka, is that you?"

Zero inwardly cursed the girl for being so foolish.

Why hadn't she run, did she think that she could kill the beast with a simple fragment of glass.

She brought the glass up and pressed the tip against her neck, shocking both the beast and man before her.

"If you don't let Zero go, then I'll kill myself. You said that you loved me once, prove it and let Zero go!"

Zero struggled in the beast's tail, until he felt it begin to unwind. He grabbed the beast's throat and forced it towards the ground.

He was angry at the fact that Ai had threatened to sacrifice herself, for his safety.

Did she find him so pitiful and weak, that she felt that she had to protect him and offer him her blood, with such fearful eyes?

The beast became fully viable and no longer bared it's fangs.

It was allowing Zero to kill it, but Zero felt no sense of accomplishment from killing a mere mirror image, especially one that was literally giving it's life to him.

It looked up at him, when Zero took aim at it with his Bloody Rose.

It's eyes were nothing more than red rubies, and yet they shined with such misery.

Zero decided to shoot it in the eyes, reducing the crystallized blood like eyes into dust and fragments.

The Pure-Blood's beast disappeared soon after, but only because Hisoka Tenma willed it to.

Zero and Ai just stood there in silence for a while, staring at each other from a distance.

He had such a pained look in his eyes and she just couldn't take it anymore.

She wanted to walk over to him, but she didn't know what to say.

Seeing as the phone was still on the ground, it was emitting an annoying beep, that only added to the tension that was building between them.

Kaito's newly acquired information about the Tenma's and the distress call from the Hunter's Society, were unfortunately never answered or received by the silver haired vampire hunter.

**Please REVIEW**

**Okay, could you tell me how I did this time, was it good or bad?**

**I felt bad for using the whole suicide threat from Ai, but it only shows how desperate she is to stop the violence.**

**Maybe she would rather end her own life, than see someone else killed for senseless reasons that involve her.**

**Kaito, Raiden and the woman that Raiden was with, will also be in the next chapter (Yes, she does actually matter).**

**I wanted to tell you guys the real reason that this story is called 'My Blood Red Rose' (but I can't, it would spoil the ending, sorry) and it's just too complicated.**

***Here is a question for you guys, do you like Ai or do you think she is just a Yuuki wanna-be, I'm trying to make her, her own person (not a substitute Yuuki for Zero!)**


	14. Chapter 14 Broken Memories

**SilverMew22 does not own Vampire Knight.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reviewing my story, it really helped me out (they all made me feel that this wasn't a failure of a story):**

**xSayori**

**Sarmon**

**XWildRoseIIx**

**SolitaryNyght**

**Xx-Nixxy-xX**

**RavenCaGeXX**

**sunrisejli129**

**nebulaX**

**perfectpanda37**

**rinako**

**MissyJane.D2(I've read your story, it's very good)**

**.button**

**Possible ages for the characters-**

**Zero Kiryuu-20**

**Kaito Takamiya-24**

**Hisoka Tenma-25 (In vampire years)**

**Ai Hayashi-15**

**Kaien Cross-253-or older**

**Silvia-24**

**Amaya Hayashi-21 (In vampire years)**

My Blood Red Rose Chapter

**14-Broken Memories**

(An hour before Zero Kiryuu was attacked by Hisoka's shadow) Third person point of view ~ Right after Kaito Takamiya, Raiden Hayashi and his female companion passed the hotel.

Kaito Takamiya warily followed Raiden Hayashi and his rambunctious female companion, down the barely populated streets of this town.

He had just passed the hotel that Zero and Ai were staying in, and it was very close to midnight. He would just have to check up on them tomorrow.

The soft glow of the moon and a few flickering street lights, were still not enough to pierce through the dense night air.

He felt it.

He felt that invisible presence smothering his body again, squeezing his lungs and making his usually limber body, tense and stiff. The presence was like the wind, sometimes it was strong and at other times, he barely felt a thing, but it was always there.

Always taunting him.

Kaito clenched his fists in anger, as the memory of his first encounter with the Pure-Blood, Hisoka Tenma, replayed in his mind.

'How dare that bastard taunt me about my late brother. It was because of beasts like him, that Taito became just another name on the execution list. A level-E that wanted nothing more than to rip Zero and I apart!'

Kaito stopped his inner musings and tried to pay more attention to the people around him. There were humans and a few hunters, even a stray animal or two. But, something still felt out of place.

Normally, there would be an Ex-Human or at least a level End or two, walking beside the humans and hunters, but the only vampire like presence that he could pick up on, was from him and Raiden.

'I wonder where all those blood sucking leaches, crawl off to?'

Raiden stopped in front of a building, before he turned towards Kaito with a smile.

The building was like all of the others. It was a fairly built brick structure with some windows in the front. It had three floors, with two pairs of windows leading up in a rows of three on each side and one more row of windows at the side.

He knew that Kaito did not trust anyone outside of his small circle, but he had to tell one of his fellow hunters what he had found and maybe Kaito could help protect his new friend, from further harm.

"Here we are Takamiya-San, once we enter this building, I will tell you everything."

Raiden opened the door and let the girl enter first, then Kaito went in, right before Raiden.

Raiden took one last look at the streets, to make sure that he was not followed.

He gave a sigh of relief and entered the building right after, never noticing that the building was casting two shadows, instead of one.

Kaito kept an eyes on the girl the entire time.

When she felt his gaze boring into her, she looked back at him for a second or two, blushed, and then looked away.

Kaito rolled his eyes in annoyance and continued to follow the other two down the hallway. The building was not a five star hotel, but it wasn't a total dump either. This place was spacious, warm and inviting.

"Okay Silvia, here we go. When we get inside, go get that box that you found and show it to Takamiya-San."

Raiden instructed the girl, after he had opened the door.

She rushed in and Raiden and Takamiya followed. Kaito slumped on the couch, he was the only one still in the living room, which gave him the opportunity to be alone with his thoughts.

'That girl, her name is Silvia. I feel like I've seen those eyes before... those icy blue eyes...'

He wondered where he had seen that eye color before, it wasn't that her eye color was out of place, it was just, that the mere sight of her almost transparent blue eyes, slightly stirred up his core.

Suddenly, a large brown box was thrown into the room and it's contents were scatted all over the floor.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Kaito yelled back at Silvia, as he heard her giggle at his sudden outburst.

"There are more boxes like that one in the closet, I'll bring the rest out later!" Silvia yelled from inside of the bedroom.

She had almost thrown an entire box of glass framed photographs, and sheets of paper at him. There was now a mess on the floor, so with a sigh, Kaito decided to shove the papers back into the discarded box.

He picked up a photo and looked at it with little to no interest, but, as he looked at it once more, he noticed two small children with light blond hair and icy blue eyes. His eyes widen in realization.

Raiden appeared by the doorway of the kitchen with his arms crossed, looking away at his fellow hunter.

Kaito got up with the photo in his hand, wanting an explanation as to why Silvia was in a photograph with Hisoka Tenma.

"Sigh, I found her a few years ago, I had to keep an eye on her... but that was no excuse to neglect my family."

Raiden sat down on the couch and dragged the box towards them.

"So, are you saying that this girl is somehow connected to Tenma... she was a Pure-Blood vampire once, wasn't she?" Kaito whispered.

He wasn't sure whether Silvia knew what was going on on or not, and he did not want her interrupting their conversation, well, not until he had the information that he needed.

Raiden nodded before he nosily dug into the box of the Tenma girl's forgotten memories, and pulled out some papers along with a photo or two.

He held the photo up for Kaito to see.

It was a photo of a mother and her children. They were all smiling, except for the only male that was in the photo. His light blue eyes were fixated on nothing, as he stared off into the distance, Kaito could tell that he was as warped then as he is now.

"So that boy is the Pure-Blood vampire, Hisoka Tenma?" Kaito confirmed while he fingered the glass covering, trying to clear away some of the dust.

It seems like this photo had not seen the light of day in years.

"I'm suspecting that the father, Ryuu Tenma, was not there for the family photo." Raiden said before continuing.

"He always did have that blank look on his face, maybe that's why nobody ever bothered with the boy. I think he started to act out, after Kaname Kuran killed off the senate. Seeing as the senate did always keep a close watch on him."

Raiden then pointed to the eldest female in the photo, who was holding up a parasol, to shield herself and her children from the harsh rays of the sun.

"That is the mother of Hisoka, and the young girl next to her, is Silvia. She is Hisoka's sister and supposedly, his fiance too."

Raiden then glared back at a picture that he was holding in his large hands. Kaito peered over out of curiosity and took the photo away from Raiden, seeing as his massive hands were blocking his view.

The photograph was of Hisoka and Ai!

Hisoka was laying down on the grass, with Ai by his side. He was about nineteen, while Ai was just eight.

'Wait, wasn't that the same age that Tenma had first met Ai?'

Kaito looked closer at the photograph. There was a cress in the middle between Hisoka and Ai. It seems that the photo had been folded in half, straighten out and folded yet again.

"The only photos of Hisoka smiling, or even having even a stitch of life in him, all have Ai in them too."

Raiden cleared his throat soon after and tried to take a more, professional approach. These photos only strengthened his resolve to kill the Pure-Blood vampire.

"At first, the photo was probably kept by his mother and she folded it in half, so that only Hisoka could be seen."

"Then, Hisoka probably took the photo and flipped the already folded photo, so that only Ai could be seen."

"Finally, before someone packed all of these away, all of the folded photos were unfolded, and left in the dark. So, if you look closely enough at all of this pictures with Ai in them, they were folded and always exposed to more light on one side than the other folded half had received."

Kaito suddenly got up from the couch.

"Well, that's all very interesting and all, but, as we speak, Tenma could be killing even more innocent humans, so, unless these pictures can tell us anything important, then there is no point in us even looking at them right now. We have a job to do, so quite playing games and lets go get Ai and Zero."

Kaito always did come off as a bit rude, towards those he did not see fit to call his equals.

Even when Toga Yagari taught him at the age of fifteen, he took the hunter for a fool and the eleven year old Zero for a weakling, but he still followed his teachings, seeing as his original teacher was recovering from a fatal vampire attack from when he was on a mission.

He still does not trust his fellow hunters, but he knows that cooperation is essential for survival and the successful completion of a mission.

This information about Hisoka, was getting him nowhere.

Kaito suddenly distanced himself from the other hunter, aggravated that Raiden had wasted his time. Kaito walked over towards the door and grabbed the nob, but Raiden grabbed his shoulder in an attempt to stop him from leaving.

Silvia quickly steeped out of her room in a white tee shirt and dark blue shorts.

"Oh, you're leaving already, don't you want to see the diary?" She shouted, waving a worn black, leather covered book in the air.

"Why would I want your journal?"

Kaito asked in a bored, nonchalant voice, he felt like he was going to lose it.

"It's not mine, it belonged to a person with the initials H.T., and it's filled with such pretty poetry too like, um, wait! Let me read you one!"

She quickly flipped through the pages and stared to read out aloud.

"The redder a rose,

the brighter it shows.

So take this flower,

from this lovely blood shower.

When new blood flows,

I shall leave you a rose,

for those I see fit,

to be called your foes-"

"-Yes, yes, I've heard that one before."

Kaito shrugged the poem off, seeing as he had already heard his former Sensei read it at the crime scene, after they found that note in the alley, where those boys were all killed.

"But wait, there is more on the next page and there's a note!"

Silvia happily pointed out, causing Kaito to stay and listen to the rest. It seemed so complete, what more could by said.

"But for those you call friends,

they will also met their end.

And the one's you've held close,

will suffer the most.

For you are my weakness,

my only rapture,

Your heart alone,

is mine to capture."

Kaito held a blank look on his face before turning the door knob to leave. Like before, the poem didn't even make sense, Kaito was a man of facts, not silly poems and sick obsessions. If Hisoka really did love Ai, then why was he do this to her?

'Why should I even ask myself this question, all vampires are immoral beasts, I shouldn't even be surprised by his actions.' Kaito thought, as he looked down at the photos of Hisoka and Ai.

She was still so young and unaware of his true intentions. He didn't care about her, he just wanted someone to suffer with him.

"Aw look, it's a picture of a school. Wow, this Hisoka guy is like eleven years older than Ai, but he still looks quite young!" Silvia pointed out.

Kaito decided to look at the photo.

He never wanted to go blindly into a fight with a vampire, especially with a Pure-Blood, knowing what he looked like could help him later on.

Silvia looked towards the ajar window, before walking back into the bedroom.

Either she was bored, or she had a very short attention span.

'Wow, he really did look young. Is this one of his powers. To change the appearance of his body?' Kaito began to go down a list, of all of the facts that he knew about Hisoka Tenma.

"So, he can change the cellular structure of his body to look younger. His shadow can be used as a weapon and take on a physical form too."

Kaito also knew that Hisoka was obsessed with Ai, and he was very reckless when he was killing his prey.

"I think he can also read minds too, and that can be real trouble for us, because he can anticipate our plan from the start."

Kaito sighed in frustration.

Now that he know more about Hisoka's intentions, he really needed to check up on Zero and put Ai in a more protected location.

And if push came to shove, he could use Ai as bait, to lure Hisoka out.

"Is that all the information that you could gather about Tenma, if so, we could go over to that school and-"

"No can do Takamiya, the school was burned down a few years ago. I think that Hisoka was behind it, since he was very adamant about Ai not going to the school dance the day before it happened."

Raiden Hayashi said before Silvia came trotting out of the room and decided to flop on the couch, with a pout on her face.

"There is more information about the Tenma clan in the room not to far from us, I'll let you look them over, to see if we can find any new leads."

Silvia walked over towards the closed window.

She was tired of being left out of the loop, if they would just let her help them, she was sure that she could do a lot. Silvia sighed, she was so bored of waiting for the male hunters to come back out.

'What could Raiden be hiding from me? Does it have anything to do with Hisoka?'

A thick coating of condensation, prevented her from viewing the dark streets outside. She opened the widow and peaked outside. A lone male with flowers stood near the street corner by a phone booth. A white cloud of warm air flared out of his mouth, his breathes were short and fast, as if he had been running earlier.

Silvia never got to talk to guys when she was under Raiden's care and she was so frustrated. He never told her anything and it wasn't like she was in any sort of danger.

She would stay by the window and play it safe.

She was on the second floor, there was no way that she was in any danger.

The male also kept his distance, holding a bouquet of dark red roses.

He was concealed in the shadows and gave a looming glace towards her. Wondering what was wrong, she stuck her head out further, to get a better look.

Hisoka knew that his father had turned Silvia human, lessening his chances at happiness with Ai.

She had always hated his relationship with Ai. Silvia was convinced that Hisoka's love for Ai was a fleeting thing and that it would never come true.

Hisoka willed his shadow to extend a tentacle like whip, and wrapped it around his stunned sister's mouth, then her entire body before he dragged her outside. She struggled and tried to call for the hunters, but suddenly, all of the air in her lungs had left her body.

Hisoka forced his hand into her chest, then as he savored the feeling of the warm blood pulsing out of the open wound, he pried his fingers into the capillaries of her heart. Finally, before he twisted the muscle in it's own core, he stared into his sister's glazed over eyes.

He knew that he could not hide his presence form the hunters for this long, and without physically tearing her heart from her chest, he slipped his bloodied hand from the open cavity and dumped her body on the street.

He waited for one of the passing Blood Collectors that his Grandfather had sent out, to swoop down and retrieve her, along with some other sacrifices.

"I remember you once saying that you would do anything to make me happy, your death has brought me my utmost happiness."

He tossed the bouquet of roses on the blood stained floor. The red pool of liquid began to seep onto the rose's petals, weighing them down and damping their already dew stained petals.

Hisoka watched as more and more bat like creatures, along with some wolf like monstrosities, navigated their ways to their intended locations.

The Hunter's Association, Ai's old abandoned school and Cross Academy.

**SM22:I'm just so sorry for the late update, I had a writer's block, I know how the ending will turn out, but it's hard getting there.**

_**So, here is a question: What do you think about the way I write my character's. I don't have much to go on for Kaito and Zero is so complicated. Do their reactions or opinions seem out of character?**_

**Also, I've been writing this other story, It was supposed to be a Lilo and Stitch X Vampire Knight Cross over... but I've re-written it.**

**(So there are two versions=one without Lilo and Stitch Characters and one with L&S Characters)**

**Honestly, I was writing it to let off some stem, it's funny yet scary and it has Werewolves and Lycans in it and it takes place in Hawaii, then it goes back to Japan. I want to post it, but...**

**Well, until next time.**

**If you want to you could leave a review or P.M. me if you want to talk. ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15 Chaining a Wandering Angel

**SilverMew22 does not own Vampire Knight. *o***

_**Hisoka Tenma' profile**_

_**Age: 25**_

_**Race1: Pure-Blood Vampire**_

_**Race2: Japanese**_

_**Height:182 inches (One inch taller than Zero) **_

_**Eyes: Light sky blue**_

_**Skin: A fair shade of white/cream**_

_**Hair: Light blonde**_

_**Family: Sister/Silvia(deceased), Father(deceased), Mother, Grandfather, Half Sister/Amaya.**_

_**Born in the year of the Snake.**_

_**Known abilities so far: (The ability to control lower ranked vampires, can turn humans into vampires.) His familiar is a six tailed shadow fox. Telepathy, possession by touching his targets with his shadow, merging parts of his body with a victim in order to create a bond/gain control...**_

_**Hobbies: Thinking about Ai, talking about Ai, writing poetry, trying to avoid others... except for Ai.**_

**Personality: He is not good at expressing his feelings and he often comes off as strange and awkward to others. He usually keeps things bottled up inside and he is often lost in thought. He never takes action unless he is completely sure about the outcome. He is not good at being in control or placing too much faith in others. He is not very talkative, especially towards strangers.**

**Chapter 15- Chaining a Wandering Angel**

'I stood by and did nothing... like always, I'm just a hindrance to Zero.'

Ai looked around the nearly desecrated room.

Zero had fled the scene of the crime to chase after Hisoka Tenma, who's presence was still lingering inside of this very room.

The minutes that ticked by, felt more like hours.

**(Flash Back-30 minutes)**

Ai dropped the piece of glass that she was clutching in between her small hands.

It shattered against the blood stained floor.

Her palms were cut and bleeding. She allowed the small droplets of blood, to drip from her finger tips to the floor.

"... Zero... ?"

Ai could not release the bundle of words that were accumulating in her throat.

Zero's eyes were a hazy hue of red.

Blood lust, mixed with anger towards both Hisoka and all of the other Pure-Bloods, were at the core of his raging emotions, which were rapidly boiling towards the surface of his frazzled mind.

"Stay here... he's still near by, I can still sense him."

Zero heaved himself away from the blood drenched wall.

A bloody body print laid oozing down it's shredded upholstery.

At the sight of his blood and fresh slashes, Ai could feel a sour liquid slowly bubbling up in the back of her throat.

Ai rushed into the bathroom.

After slamming the door shut, she bowed her head over the toilet seat, hacking up nothing but saliva and foul scented air.

Ai could hear Zero's approaching footsteps in the distance. She sprang up, and slammed her body against the opening door, before turning the lock, thus forcing Zero to stay outside.

Zero knocked softly on the door, before trying to turn the knob.

"Ai, are you alright... ?"

Once Zero was answered by silence, he decided to take matters into his own hands and end Hisoka's sickening game.

Once and for all.

"Stay here Ai... when Kaito comes to get you, tell him not to find me... I'm going to kill that vampire. I will make sure that he pays for his sins, whether the President likes it of not."

Zero whispered the last part towards himself.

Ai could not answer Zero back.

Her hand was currently trying to hold back the flow of bile, that was trying to spray out. Finally, she swallowed it back down and took a deep breath.

_**Slam!**_

"Huh...? Zero!"

Ai yanked the door open after fiddling with the lock.

Zero was gone.

'Wait... I'm alone?'

Ai looked around the messy room; it was a complete disaster.

The bedroom door was in jagged shambles. Splinters and broken glass littered the cold wooden floor.

'Okay Ai, calm down and think... what should I do now?'

Ai paced around the room in an anxious state of confusion.

'Is Kiryuu still okay, he was still bleeding and hurt? Where is Cross, Yagari, Takamiya and my father, are they okay too?'

Ai finally mustered up her courage to defy Zero's orders and do things her own way.

If Hisoka was going after her loved ones, than she had no choice but to warn the only person who was the most venerable-besides herself.

Ai slipped on her boots and jacket, opting not to change out of her blue night gown.

Instead, she put on a pair of shorts that barley reached past her knees.

She couldn't find anything in the bags of clothes that Kaien Cross had brought over for her, that was suitable for the cold night air outside.

'This Yuuki must really like skirts.'

Before Ai left the apartment, she ran into the kitchen and searched for a small kitchen knife and napkins. She noticed that her palms were still bleeding, due to her holding the glass with her bare hands and she didn't feel safe carrying around an unsheathed blade in her pocket either.

She wrapped the blade of her knife with some napkins, before carefully sliding it into her coat pocket.

Prior to leaving the room, Ai decided to call room service, hoping that the hotel wouldn't sue the hunters for the damage that was done to the room.

**(Ai Hayashi- Present Time)**

Ai stood in the nearly empty streets, taking in her surroundings with her keenly astute eyes, nothing missed her sharp alert gaze.

Ai noticed nearly everybody on the street.

'I knew my paranoia would come in handy one day.'

Ai stayed in the same place for a minute or two, before she sweat-dropped in embarrassment.

Her breath began to quicken in fear.

'I don't know how to get to the hospital from here! I don't even know which town I'm in!'

"Maybe I should go back inside... "

Ai whispered towards herself, before she clenched her fists in determination.

"No, I can't hold myself back anymore... I can't hold Zero back anymore either!"

"Did you say Zero-"

"Ah! Please, I don't have anything with me, I don't know anything... I-I have a weapon!"

"Whoa, calm down, I'm a friend of Zero's... well kind of."

Yuuki Kuran approached the young, stunned female, before a blonde vampire, with electric blue eyes, stood protectively in front of her.

"Stay back Yuuki-Sama, she said that she had a weapon on her. Seeing as she knows Kiryuu, it might be a hunter's weapon."

Aidou glared down at the girl before attempting to grab her arm, causing her to turn tail and run away.

"Hey wait, come back!"

Yuuki yelled out towards the frightened young girl.

Yuuki chased after the girl. Aidou groaned in annoyance, before followed right after.

**(Kaien Cross and Toga Yagari)**

Kaien Cross stroked the grieving woman's back, while Toga Yagari lounged near the fire place. Yagari's broad shadow, cast it's presence across the neatly framed photos of one of the boys, who were killed in the alley.

At first, she did not believe the two strange men.

She thought that the news of her son's sudden death and her cooperation to help them identify his body was just some cruel sick joke, or a case of mistaken identity, but she could feel his department from this earth deep within her old maternal bones.

He was dead.

The only thing that they tried to comfort her with, was the fact that he did not suffer, and that the killer would be dealt with soon.

Unfortunately, they would rewrite her memories after this whole ordeal was over.

She would be made to think that her son had run away from home, with some girl.

One day, they would create a false report claiming that his body was torn apart by some wild animal.

Yes, that's it, the being that attacked him, was indeed an animal.

"Come Toga, we have to report back to the Hunter's Association, but first we should head back to the morgue..."

Kaien mentioned towards his partner, before looking back over towards the grieving woman's quivering back.

"You... have our number... please tell us if you remember anything about that night, before your son left. I'm very sorry for your loss."

Kaien waited for Toga to walk past him and out of the door. Kaien bowed to the woman out of respect before closing the door with a quiet click.

Toga Yagari was glaring at his current President.

"You know what, you're really starting to piss me off, saving Pure-Bloods is one thing, but ignoring the obvious truth is another."

Kaien simply stared past the hunter, his eyes fixated on that poor woman's house.

"Until we have actual prof that Hisoka Tenma did in fact kill those people, then we have no right to hunt or kill him, the most that we can do is detain him."

Toga growled before slamming his fist against the other hunter's face.

Kaien fell towards the ground, before staring up towards Yagari in surprise and disbelief.

"Detain him, he killed a hunter right in front of our headquarters before leaving his corpse in some alley?"

"The report claimed that he had lost his reason... and his body was taken over by one of those monsters that had attacked Kiryuu in the sewers!"

Toga retorted back in anger.

"Hisoka had no right to kill one of our hunters!"

Kaien slowly stood back up, not even bothering to dust the dirt and dry leaves from his loose light brunette hair and dingy brown coat.

He was used to all of the hunters turning their backs on him, due to his pacifistic ideology towards the vampires.

The hunters told him little to no updates about the Pure-Blood's most recent activities; they snickered behind his back and disobeyed his direct orders.

Kaien gave his partner a sunny smile.

Toga scoffed before walking away from his 'boss'.

"Now, lets go back to the morgue and gather some more information about the way that those boys were killed. I'm sure that we will figure this out Toga."

**(Ai, Yuuki and Aidou)**

Aidou looked at Ai with suspicion.

"Is this really the place, it looks deserted?"

Aidou's light blue eyes loomed over the run down hospital.

He quietly watched as both Ai and Yuuki sprinted towards the burgundy medical center. The two girls observed the faded brick walls, that were warn away with age and time.

Withering weeds were asphyxiating the already dry brown plants, which boarded the hospital's neglected front garden.

The glass windows were covered with dust or shattered open, leaving room for cob-webs to cling onto the jagged openings of the filthy windows.

'Was Ai's mother really in this wreck?'

Yuuki's boots flattened the dead leaves and broken glass-which had fallen from the windows above-with a loud crunch.

Yuuki's body stiffened. Eventually she unsheathed her Artemis rod before releasing it's blade.

"There are Level E's inside, so we need to be careful."

Yuuki looked towards Ai in worry.

"Are you sure that this is the right place...? I mean, it's not even open anymore."

Aidou didn't want to put Yuuki's life in danger for nothing, especially for some random human who just happened to know Kiryuu.

"I'm sure that this is the place. I've memorized the address in my head for years, besides, they would had called my family before transferring her into a new hospital."

She pleaded with the Pure-Blood to believe her... despite Aidou's suspicions.

Ai walked towards the entrance of the hospital's glass doors.

She was still a bit wary of the two vampires. She didn't feel completely comfortable with them, seeing as they were going to wander right next to her in the dark.

She realized that besides Zero, her sister and Hisoka, that they were the first other vampires that she had ever come in contact with-without a hunter's supervision.

'I wish Zero and Kaito were here... they'd know what to do.'

Ai frowned at the thought of Zero and Kaito running off on their own. Their lives could be in danger at this very moment.

"You don't have to come with me, if you don't want to... she might not even be here anymore... "

Yuuki pensively stood before the glass doors, wonder how and why there were Level E's inside.

"Stay back, the door is sealed shut, so I'm going to have to break the glass."

Yuuki mentioned toward Aidou.

"Stay close to her Aidou, there are more than just Level E's inside. I can sense a more dangerous presence hidden deep within the building... "

Ai glanced at the somber Aidou, before slowly backing away from him. Aidou just looked on with a focused glare.

Yuuki used the blunt end of her scythe to shatter the glass, before using it's large blade to chop away at the edges that were left behind.

Yuuki walked in first.

She slowly scanned the area with her blood red eyes. After making sure that the large area was clear, she gestured towards Aidou and Ai to follow her inside.

Ai walked into the dark lobby.

She couldn't see a thing and her steps were unsure and shaky.

Suddenly, she felt somebody grasp her hand and begin to guide her through the pitch black darkness.

"It's okay, you're going to be fine."

Yuuki reassured the uneasy girl, while she led her through the dark hallway.

Ai nodded and gripped harder onto Yuuki's warm hand.

The trip along the corridors, were filled with anxiety and a heavy atmosphere.

"Um... you're Kiryuu's friend right, yet... "

Ai felt Yuuki's body stiffen for a short moment, before she forced herself to loosen back up.

Yuuki looked behind her.

"-Yet... I am a Pure Blood Vampire? Yes, well, it's a little complicated."

Yuuki's eyes began to glow blood red, before the hazy red hue slowly began to fade away.

Yuuki began to murmur something towards herself, before Aidou suddenly cut in.

"What floor is she on?" Aidou whined in exasperation.

His sudden question caused Ai to jump in surprise and quickly look around for him in the dark.

'I had almost forgotten that he was still with us.'

"She's on the third floor... in room 13B."

Yuuki nodded before releasing Ai into Aidou's care.

"Okay Aidou, take Ai-Chan to see her mother. I'll be right back!"

Aidou's eyes widened in surprise, before he yelled out at the retreating Pure-Blood princess.

"Yuuki-Sama, where are you going?!"

With a sigh, he grabbed the human girl's arm, before he hastily began to guide her up the staircase.

Ai realized that he was almost as rough as that vampire hunter, Yamaguchi-San- who was killed in the alley near the Hunter's Association.

That's where I first met Yuuki...Sama.

She seemed very kind and courageous, even when facing Hisoka.

I wonder why Zero-San and Yuuki-Sama aren't close anymore?

"Ouch..."

Ai whined out loud, causing Aidou to turn around and release the girl from his harsh grasp.

"Hm? Oh, was I being too rough with you?"

Aidou was becoming impatient with his current 'assignment.'

He should be guarding Yuuki-Sama, not babysitting some little girl.

"If so, maybe you should be a little quicker on your feet, than I wouldn't have had to drag you along."

Aidou huffed out of resentment towards the clumsy young female.

"Sorry."

Ai's voice was laced with fear and embarrassment, making Aidou groan in displeasure.

Ai tried to locate the brusque aristocrat through the darkness.

"Um, do you think Yuuki... Sama will be okay on her own?"

Aidou was slightly confused as to why Ai even cared about Yuuki's safety.

"Well, knowing her, she probably ran into the basement to turn on the lights-"

Suddenly, the halls of the hospital were filled with a blinding light.

Both Ai and Hanabusa squinted their eyes in irritation, before they readjusted their eyes to the bright lights which shined down on them.

Ai drew her hand away from Aidou, earning a confused look form the Level B vampire.

"Thank you so much for helping me Aidou-San. I'll go look for my mother on my own now."

Ai began to climb up the stairs, before Aidou reached out to grab her.

"Listen, Yuuki-Sama told me to stay with you. Those were her orders, so I have to protect you."

Ai nodded with a blush, still embarrassed by his aggressive touch.

"Let's go find your mother, then we'll find Yuuki-Sama."

She stammered with gratefulness.

"O-okay."

She was still nervous about finally being able to see her mother again after so many years.

**(Yuuki Kuran)**

Yuuki had her scythe unsheathed, as she wandered through the dark halls of the decrepit hospital.

Suddenly, the bright lights began to flicker on, one by one before her.

"Huh, who turned the lights on?" Yuuki asked out loud.

She listened to her voice echo and bounce off of the bland walls of the hospital.

"Wow, this place is completely dead, where is everybody?"

_**Slam**_

_**Bang**_

"Ah, what was that?"

Yuuki turned towards the closed door, where the loud sound had came from.

Blazing red eyes could be clearly seen, through the dark glass windows. Yuuki readied herself for an attack, but none came.

'It probably just got spooked.'

Yuuki turned away to continue her search.

She walked a few steeps further, until she felt a bit of pity towards the trapped Level E.

"I wonder who locked you in there... and turned the lights on too?"

Suddenly, every room on that floor was filled with the raspy screeches of the feral Level E's, followed by the deafening bangs of their bodies, slamming against the steel doors and warn glass.

The windows began to chip away and shatter, revealing the blood crazed demons, which loomed within their cage like rooms.

Yuuki stood her ground, as she gawked at the claw tipped fingers that were prying away at the breaking glass. Their mouths and hands were slowly being carved away as they gnawed away at the glass, staining it with their blood and saliva.

A Level E in the room across from her, punched it's entire arm through the glass, before raking it's claws against the sleeve of her coat.

'I thought Level E's were supposed to fear Pure-Bloods, yet, they're trying to attack me.'

Yuuki tried to back away, but her entire body felt completely paralyzed.

'W-what's going on, why can't I move?'

Yuuki began to panic, before her fingers became numb, forcing her to drop her Artemis.

It's blade retreated back into it's rod like form, as it clattered against the brown, water stained floor.

"You couldn't have just left well enough alone, could you, Kuran?"

At the sound of his disappointed voice, the Level E's became silent and cowered away from their broken windows.

Hisoka Tenma stood behind the still girl, with his arms crossed across his blood stained dark gray shirt.

Yuuki's eyes widened in shock and confusion.

'Was he hurt, I can smell his blood, but the blood on his shirt belongs to someone else... oh no, could it belong to Ai's mother, he couldn't have-no, not her too?!'

Hisoka circled the defenseless girl, kicking Artemis away from her reach before he elongated his sharp black claws.

He pressed his palm against the middle of Yuuki's chest, before he clawed the collar of her coat open, revealing her chest and the top half of her pale white cleavage.

Hisoka looked down at the shocked expression on her face, with a blank emotionless look. His own face contorted into a look of disgust as well.

"Don't flatter yourself Kuran, I need a clear shot at your heart... that's all."

'My heart, is he going to kill me too?'

"No... that would be foolish, besides... I have no reason to kill you... yet."

Hisoka positioned the tip of his claw against the middle of her chest, right above her rapidly pounding heart.

He slowly began to press down, piercing her porcelain skin and penetrating the cartilage of her ribcage.

Yuuki could not scream, she could not move or even blink as her eyes watered and her face became dotted with beads of sweat- her breath was becoming more laborious with every passing second.

It didn't hurt, but it was just to grotesque and bizarre, to watch someone literary carve their finger inside her chest.

The claw that was inside of Yuuki's chest began to darken, before he used his other hand to slice it off-index finger and all.

Yuuki watched as his finger snaked it's way deeper into her chest and around her heart. She could actually feel his flesh merging in with her own, it felt so hellishly disgusting.

"Every Pure-Blood has their ability and powers- Kuran, Hio, Shirabuki... Tenma."

Hisoka looked down at the absent space that used to be his index finger.

For the spell to work, he had to give up his finger for good. A small price to pay for a bit of leverage against his enemies.

"Tenmas have abilities similar to your mother... only we use dark magic instead. Binding, possession, things of that nature."

At the mention of Yuuki's mother, Juri, she began to seethe on the inside.

'What have you done to me, you bastard?!'

Hisoka relied on his ability to read thoughts, in order to answer any questions for the silenced Pure-Blood princess.

"This is a binding spell that I had cast on you... so, in simple terms..."

Hisoka leaned in towards the frustrated girl, with a smirk on his pale pink lips.

"If I die... you die... our lives are now hanging by the same thread, Kuran Yuuki."

**I'm so sorry for the the extremely late update. I'm not sure if I made Zero 'mad' enough, but at least he went after Tenma (Zero had a habit of hiding his true emotions/frustration).**

**The Kaien and Toga scene was completely random and stupid... sorry, I had to have some sort of change in scenery.**

**.The title Chaining a Wondering Angel= Zero is chained to his obsession of killing Hisoka Tenma/the other Pure-Bloods.**

**.Ai is chained to Aidou for the time being.**

**.Kaien is trying to break/sever the chain, of the Hunter's Association's old way of doing things.**

**.And finally, Yuuki Kuran was captured by Hisoka Tenma (But the title is mostly for Yuuki).**

**I took long creating/posting this chapter because there was a completely different version of this chapter that I had written. I re-wrote the entire chapter because in the original had made Zero to docile.**

***If you want Version two, then I can post it as Chapter 15/ Version 2... but I might have to delete it later, so it wont confuse the readers (but you can read it to pass the time until chapter 16).**


	16. Chapter 16 Chasing My Own Shadow

**My Blood Red Rose**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating recently. This story is nearing it's end so...**  
**I don't even know what to say right now... so the disclaimer.**  
**Hisoka:... Where is Ai? (-_-)**  
**SilverMew22: Disclaimer first!**  
**Hisoka: You promised Ai to me... but she's not here... (-_-)**  
**Zero loads his gun and points it at Hisoka**  
**Kaname unsheathes his sward and walks towards him too.**  
**(-_-)Hisoka suddenly disappears.**  
**SilverMew22: Dammit, can't somebody just do the-ugh... SilverMew22 does not own Vampire Knight or Matsuri Hino's original characters.**

_Whatever you do,_

_Don't trust the fire._

_Your need for their love is a vial desire._

_The fire is the warmth that you feel in your heart._

_This love for another will tear you apart._

_This fire will scorch you precious garden._

_Walking the path of the hunter._

_will make your heart harden._

_I am not your enemy..._

_I am your true love._

_These hunters are the ones,_

_Who crave to shed blood._

_So, my dear Ai,_

_Heed my parting words,_

_Before these hunters surround us,_

_like vulturous birds._

_Abandon the huntsman and loose sight of desire_

_Or else my sweet rose_

_will be engulfed by their fire._

**(Before Hisoka Tenma's attack on Yuuki Kuran)**  
Hisoka looked at the folded photograph with a sort of weathered longing, in his ice blue eyes. Amaya looked at Hisoka with the same expression on her pale brown face.

"This picture... "

Hisoka pressed his fingers against the deep creases of the photograph.

"Pictures hold so much promise... "

"I would always imagine Ai running towards me... for many nights on end."

Amaya frowned in content.

"Pictures last forever, but humans do not." She whispered in his ear.

Amaya placed herself in front of the Pureblood, before she carefully dragged the picture away from his tight grasp.

"What will become of your love for Ai in a few years from now?"

Amaya smirked as she toyed with PureBlood's mind.

"This girl will become a frail unattractive old woman in the blink of a eye. Then what will you do?"

"Will you stay by her side... or kill her once she's reached her 'peak'."

Hisoka turned away from Amaya, not wanting to think about her ominous warnings, of a flawed and complicated future with a human.

"We will grow old together-"

Amaya swiftly cut him off to offer more of her insight on the matter.

"-What if your plan backfires and you remain a Pure Blood and her a human?"

Amaya inwardly gleamed at the PureBlood's confusion.

Amaya circled the man, before hugging the distort vampire from behind.

"Turn her into a vampire."

**XXX**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

Zero unloaded an onslaught of bullets towards the rampaging Level E vampires that were gunning towards him.

He could smell him inside.

Zero unleashed the vines of his Bloody Rose, before aiming it towards the nearly desecrated school that laid before him.

The thick cluster of vines, sliced the vampires apart and tore the door down with ease.

Kiryuu recalled his weapon's extremities, before sauntering inside. The thought of revenge fresh on his mind. The walls were crusted over with ash and mold, which blacked the school's interior from top to bottom.

Kiryuu could smell the scent of fresh aged blood from below the surface of the ground.

Suddenly, a large group of bats flew right past him, carrying the scent of the male that he was supposed to be hunting. Those bats were soon engulfed by a second group of more larger and darker bats.

'Purebloods devouring one another, what a disgusting trait.'

A blonde woman laid unconscious on the floor. Her dingy clothing indicted that she had been hiding in this school for quite a while.

Also, upon further inspection, she also seemed to be a vampire.

'She smells like a Tenma... but she is unconscious.'

Kiryuu dragged her towards the wall and laid her against the outermost opening of the basement door.

'I'd be a waist to kill her now... but she could become troublesome if I don't...'

Zero aimed his gun towards the unconscious female before a strong smell of a wounded PureBlood flooded his senses.

He soon forgot about the woman and on towards the door that was emitting the poisonous odor.

Zero kicked open the cellar door that led down stairs, before his scenes were over loaded with the scent of both vampire and human blood.

Hanging from black vain like threads which hung from the crumbling ceiling, were the entangled clusters of human bodies. Their carcases were all drained of both life and blood.

The threads that dangled from the bottom of the human shaped cocoons, all lead to one single source, which was hidden deep within the shadows of the dark damp basement.

Kiryuu pushed past the hanging bodies, whose faces were all mummified and unrecognizable. He crept towards the casket, only to find Kaname Kuran himself standing before it.

His skeletal hand was grasping the hilt of an anti vampire sward, the tip of its' blade was embedded deep inside of the coffin's host.

Takeshi Tenma, The grandfather of Hisoka Tenma.

Kaname leered back at Kiryuu, before tearing the sward away from the PureBlood who laid half asleep and wounded inside of the old oak coffin before pointing it towards the defensive hunter.

"Zero... knowing you, you will probably try to interfere, won't you?"

Zero pointed his Bloody Rose towards Kaname with a glare and a deep rooted anger engraved in his face.

"Kill the Purebloods, I don't care... but using me like a puppet... you will never get away with that. Every last one of you, will pay for destroying my life!"

**XXX**

Hisoka neither flinched nor faltered at her strange request.

He was already used to her venomous tongue.

Seeing as she was the one who slaughtered her aunt and cousins in cold blood.

Amaya and Ai were just so different.

She suggested that Hisoka help Ai cut all ties from those around them.

"Kill the ones who stand in your way, then destroy her memories. With no one else to turn to, she will come crawling back to you."

In his desperation, the plan sounded absolutely perfect!

It's not like they loved her and she knew it.

They had already abandoned her!

Her sister despised her...

Her father would rather chase vampire than be with his own daughter, and her mother was a living vegetable.

He remembered standing back and watching the Level C vampire slaughter those boys from the rooftop.

He had to admit that he also wanted to take part in the killing too, but his job was to shield Ai from the carnage. Once it was all over, he was just about to get Ai and run away, but then that hunter intervened and took Ai away with him.

'They will pay for stealing my love away from me.'

'Why... why can't they just leave us alone... '

Suddenly, a dark blonde bat bombarded itself against the tinted glass windows. It's wings were torn at the edges and it's momentum was fleeting fast. Tenma glanced at the bat before singling for Amaya to open the window.

Amaya cracked the window up a bit, letting the single bat swoop in before it tumbled towards the ground. Amaya's eyes widened at the appearance of a dozen other larger black bats, which were pursuing the smaller light yellow one.

"Amaya... "

Amaya looked back just in time, in order to see a large dark limb leaping out of the window and with a loud grinding crunch, the black transparent appendage crushed the bats into a fine dark red paste.

Hisoka then lifted the bat up before listening to it's small squeak like pleas.

With a sigh he absorbed the bat into himself before dispersing a few bats of his own to retrieve his grandfather.

"Amaya go get my mother and father and met me back at the hospital."

**XXX**

Aidou stood protectively in front of the young human girl before he reduced the Level E's guarding the third floor to dust. Long spears made of ice littered the dimly lit hall before Aidou swayed his arms forward, causing the ice to diminish into a cool mist.

Ai stood awe struck at the vampire's powers; he was so confident in both himself and his abilities. Ai fiddled with the knife the she had stashed away inside of her pocket.

Aidou looked back towards the girl with a surprised look on his face.

"Well, what are you waiting for, go get your mother!" Aidou ushered the girl forward before she ran over towards the room that she believed belonged to her mother.

Once Ai had opened the door, she heard Aidou give a slight gasp.

"What's wrong?" Ai's slightly pouted lips made a frown due the the elite vampire's distress.

"Yuuki-Sama's blood... that stupid girl, she must have gotten hurt somehow."

"Aidou, go look for Yuuki, please-"

Aidou shoved Ai into the room before giving her a stern glace.

"Stay in here until Yuuki-Sama and I come back, don't go wandering off!"

Aidou slammed the door shut before Ai saw a light coating of ice cover the door knob from the inside out.

"I'll be right back, so stay put..." Hanabusa ordered Ai to stay with her mother before he ran off to assist Yuuki Kuran.

Ai stared at the closed door for what to her like an eternity. She was too afraid to look at her mother, let alone confront her.

'What should I say... what will I do if she still does not remember me?'

Tears began to well up against her glossy dark violet eyes. Suddenly, Ai heard a deep raspy breath coming from behind her.

She slowly turned around before she cautiously walked alongside the damp walls of the small room. The gray mildew covered wall, easily peeled away by the mere brush of her fingertips.

"...Mom... ?"

Ai whispered as she crept across the room and towards the curtain covered windows. The room was so dark and the short breaths coming from the being in the bed, were quickening with every step that Ai took around the room.

Ai grabbed the ragged curtains with uncertain hands before drawing the faded fabric back with all the strength that her fatigued body could muster, thus allowing the glow of the moon's light to quickly fill the room.

_Screech!_

Suddenly, a loud inhuman scream came from the woman in the bed.

Ai instinctively slammed herself against the furthest wall of the room, before closing her eyes in terror and confusion.

"Zero... I'm scared... help me... " Ai pleaded towards herself, before she squeezed her eyes shut in fear.

Zero, Kaito Takamiya, even father, they are all so strong... but...

... I'm not...

I can't do this...

... mother...

"I'm sorry."

"Ai... don't be scared of your own mother."

Ai's entire body gave a strong twitch before she slowly turned around towards the bed in hopeful curiosity.

"Mommy?"

Ai tore herself away from the wall and pinned herself against her mother's still form.

"Oh mommy, I'm so glad that you're okay! I've missed you so much!"

Ai pulled back a bit to look into her mother's face before she gasped in shock at her eyes.

"Oh Ai, I'm so hungry..."

Ai backed away from her mother before she whimpered in distress and confusion.

"Why don't you give your dear starving mother, some of your sweet innocent blood."

* * *

**Hm... was this chapter shorter than usual... ?**

**I've been reading the manga and depending on what Kaname does, I may have to alter the story a bit. Still waiting for chapter 84 ^_^. Here is the Bio of Ai Hayashi.  
**

**Ai Hayashi  
Age:15  
Born in the year of the _Rabbit _(Chinese Zodiac Animal)  
She is slightly timid but kindhearted, quiet, gentle and very meek. She admires Zero Kiryuu and Kaito Takamiya for risking their lives to hunt vampires and help her stop Hisoka Tenma.  
She fears vampires, even Yuuki Kuran!  
She met Hisoka Tenma at the age of 8!  
She was born of two hunters, but just like Ichiru Kiryuu, she was not fit enough to pursue a career as a Vampire Hunter.  
Light brown skin, dark purple hair and dark violet eyes.  
She is slightly shorter than Yuuki and has a small build.  
**


	17. Chapter 17 All the Queen's horses

**I do NOT own Vampire Knight or any characters other other than Ai, Amaya, Hisoka, Raiden.  
Sorry for the long wait... and short chapter.  
**

* * *

**Zero  
**Zero's fierce gaze danced from Kuran to Tenma as his Bloody Rose trembled with blood lust. Kaname had been his target for years now and finally he appeared before him, as he loomed over the coffin of the elder of the Tenmas bleeding at his feet.

'He is right in my grasps, I can kill him for good... so why am I hesitating?'

Suddenly, a flash of gold caught his sight and diverted his attention away from his primary prize.

A large swarm of bats skillfully slid past the mummified carcasses and towards Kaname and his latest victim.

'This is my chance, I can kill him now while he is distracted, no, I want him to suffer for what he has done to me... I wont let him that the easy way out-'

Zero's keen sense of smell caught the scent of that man, the one who was responsible for desecrating yet another human's life... he was somewhere far away from here, surrendering his regal blood in the form of bats, which flew into the school from outside.

"It seems that we have company, however, this is one vampire that you cannot kill... I cannot allow you to destroy him yet." Kaname warned the trigger happy hunter before sheathing his sward; such an arrogant move on Kuran's part, made Zero chuckle in disbelief.

Zero cold pale lips curled into a bitter smile.

"How ironic, the man who destroyed my life and molded me into a weapon for killing vampires, is telling me not to kill a vampire... So... was that weak plea to save your comrade, some sort of half-assed command or something?"

"He has something that in his possession, that concerns us both... that is all that you need to know."

Suddenly, a flare a rage overtook the Level C Vampire Hunter, as inwardly called upon every ounce of reason, to hold him back.

Killing Kaname, would satisfy my thirst for blood.

"...but at what cost?" he murmured to himself, never once diverting his Bloody Rose away from the Pure-blood's head.

'Allowing the Tenma's to run free at the cost of my revenge... forcing Ai to risk losing yet another loved one, or sentencing another human to the fate, of the Tenma's mad disease... is this the cost of finally putting an end to huamn shaped plague, who rots the very core of ever life he touches?'

With that, Zero fired off shoots towards Kaname, who deflected his cursed bullets with the blade of his anti-vampire sward. Kaname backed off and disappeared into the darkness.

"Next time... things will be different... unfortunately, I have a job to do, and I can't waste my time on the likes of you... Kuran."

After hesitantly pacing withing the boundaries of his own corroding mind, Kiriyuu readied his pistol for what laid ahead of him and with tense caution steps, walked towards the casket of the head of the Tenmas.

"Wait young hunter, I have no strength left to fight, and me life is finally near it's end... please, allow me to tell you what Hisoka Tenma is truly up to?"

**Yuuki and Hisoka**  
"Come princess, we have work to do..."

Hisoka mentioned towards Yuuki who obediently followed. Her eyes where a dark swirl of black and crimson as her fangs overlapped her soft pearl shaded lips.

Her pure heart was now under his control.

As Hisoka reached out to stroke Yuuki's pale cold cheek, he made a slight frown of disappointment and grimaced.

He didn't see what was so special about the young Pure-Blood Princess, whose gaze was said to entrance the hearts of all who knew of her love; with a _human like_ touch, which left both hunter and vampires to endow her with their hearts.

"New queen of the vampires... I command you to follow Amaya and do her bidding... pay your king and knight a visit... show them the true face of a vampire and let your blade dance amongst the blood of your prey..."

Hisoka spoke the last part, with a small wicked smile.

With a soft nod of the head, Yuuki pulled herself apart in the form of countless bat like butterflies, to join Amaya's side.

With Yuuki's alternate state of mind, even her familiar had changed from, from a delicate bevy of butterflies, to a swarm of disheveled bats.

_'I weave a web of self doubt and impotence to attract the insolent fly... _

_I'll ensnare it in my weak little treads _

_One day I'll drain it dry..._

_It's pretentious pride forces it to struggle, _

_My web becomes tighter and stronger as it grasped at it wings..._

_Her cries are a song that I'll force her to sing._

_That proud fly should had never tried to break through my web..._

_'How dare he claim victory... _

_Now his heart is dead... '_

**Aidou Hanabusa**  
"Yuuki-Sama?!"

Aidou stopped dead in his tracks before his icy blue eyes connected with the frigid blue ghostlike orbs, of the Pure-Blood outcast who stood before him.

Out of reflex, the Nobel vampire disdainfully bowed before orthodox vampire, who, in his own opinion, paled in comparison to the regal disposition of Kaname-Sama.

Hisoka tilted his head in disinterest before turning away from the other vampire.

"P-Please, Tenma-Sama, I mean no disrespect... but I must know, even at the cost of my own life..."

Hisoka waited for the other blond to finish before letting out a barley audible 'what?'

"What has become of Yuuki-Sama and what are you planning...? Whatever it is, the hunters will stop you!"

"She is gone... outside... were you with Ai?"

"Yes, she is safe."

Aidou cautiously studied the socially awkward vampire who diverted his barren blue eyes away from the assertive male who spoke to him with an open heart. Aidou thought on this vampire was clear as day to him; he thinks I'm mad, completely devoid of logic and of common sense.

"Okay..." Hisoka frowned due to the thought of the vampire who mentally belittled him.

'People like him, make me love Ai even more... her thoughts are always either blank or clouded with fear... there isn't any room left in her heart to judge me... I will leave the outside world clash with each other, just for a little while longer... fore I have been away from my flower, for far too long.''

With that, Hisoka quickly merged with the darkness that flooded the dark hallway, allowing Hanabusa to escape and continue his search for the princess.

**Aidou pt2  
**

Hanabusa desperately speed around the hospital before pushing the well being of the human girl, who was still trapped inside, to the back of his mind.

His primary goal was to find Yuuki-Sama...

However...

Aidou gave one last fleeting glance towards the window on the third floor.

'Level E's... a mad Pure Blood and darkness is all that awaits that girl now... is this really the path I should follow... what would Yuuki-Sama do-huh, who is that?!'

Suddenly, a female Level C vampire sauntered from around the hospital and towards Hanabusa. Her pale dark skin and dark purple hair, were quite similar to Ai.

'Could Ai and that girl be related... they smell a little similar to each other, even though they are different species-is she an ally?'

Hanabusa was confident in his ability to confront and defeat this girl if push came to shove, but he didn't have time to stay here and attempt to pry out some information from her.

Finding a protecting Yuuki was his number one priority.

"If I were you, I'd stop gawking and keep walking... your princess is on our side now and I need you to stay here and make sure nobody comes in and disturbs my master-"

"You must be kidding me, like I would ever help vermin like you-Wait, did you just say that Yuuki-Sama was-!"

"... do as she says Hanabusa..."

That voice which carried the command alone, was enough to leave Aidou breathless and submissive to her inherent control, on the lower ranked vampire.

Aidou gasped at the sight of her.

'...If Kaname-Sama saw her now... he surely would had been heart broken.'

Yuuki's crazed smile was littered with long sharp blood thirsty teeth. Her stance was like that of a Level E; slouched over with long trails of saliva, trailing down her chin and clinging to her torn, blood stained bodice. Her usually long flowing locks of hair, slightly covered her entire being and obscured her small figure.

He could see her crimson red, dark soulless eyes, leering back at him in blood lust.

Finally, she clenched her scythe for dear life, as veins from the tight grip, ran across her long slander hands; long sharp claws dig viciously into her skin, causing an endless cycle of healing and tearing on her palms.

"Yuuki-Sama, what has happened to you-"

"Impertinent fool, how dare you speak back to your master?!" The Kuran girl hissed.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, the blade of Yuuki's scythe was an inch away from Hanabusa's Adam's-apple, as it hovered near his throat.

"Now, now Yuuki... Sama, we shouldn't waist our time on such petty matters as this..." Amaya cooed into the Pure-Blood's ears.

Amaya gave Aidou an arrogant smile before she pressed her hands against her small shoulders, which was hidden by her hair, which was shielding her body like a thick over coat of fur.

She guided the mannequin like vampire away from the boy, as she whispered something to Yuuki. She allowed a small hiss to leave her trembling lips before running off.

"Yuuki-Sama!"

With a laugh, Amaya took off too, leaving Aidou stunned and confused before he ran after the two girls, hoping that he could at least break Amaya's control over Yuuki and snap her out of this trance.

'What did they do to Yuuki and what did Amaya say to her... ?'

_**Aidou pt 3**  
_As Yuuki did a crazed twirl like dance of madness from tree to tree, she swung her scythe wildly around her, cutting away at anything that was unfortunate enough to meet block her path.

Amaya followed by road as she skillfully dodged the debris that rained down from the now tattered, or completely desecrated trees.

Suddenly, Yuuki's maniacal laughter stopped as she jumped down from the trees and dug the scythe of her blade into the dried soil. Amaya stopped a few feet from the princess before she leered at the gathering company that now blocked her path.

Vampire hunters; Kaien, Toga and Raiden and Kaito who was not to far behind.**_  
_**

"Humph, you may be this fool's daughter, but that doesn't mean that we are going to go easy on you."

Toga warned the feral Pure-Blood before Kaien stepped forward, taking the lead against her forthcoming wrath.

"No Toga, it is because Yuuki_ is_ my daughter that we have to do everything possible, to bring her back..."

Kaien unsheathed his sward before pointing his jagged blade at Yuuki, who merely growled back.

"However, this thing that stands in front of us now, is merely a shell of the true Yuuki, calling this beast my daughter, is an insult to those who loved her."

Both males charged forward towards Yuuki, who gave a small cry of pain and surprise before she forced two large bat like butterfly wings out of her small, slightly hunched over back and leap forward with Artemas in her claw tipped fingers.

Raiden stood off towards the sides, hoping to get a good angle on the fierce female before someone else who caught his eye, caused his heart to beat wild with vengeance and anticipation, forcing him to leave Kaien and Toga with the girl.

He gave pursuit after the female, who forever stained the bright harmonious future with his wife; which he had envisioned before he knew of her of her filthy, blood stained past and the unholy result of it.

Seeing this strong shift of behavior from his human colleague, caused Kaito to feel concerned about Raiden's state well of being.

With one final glance, he took off after the larger male and left Kaien and Toga to the deranged Yuuki.

* * *

**Cries, Vampire Knight is actually done?! Like, what do I do now... and (no offense to Hino-San) but what kind of ending was that! -_-#  
Sorry that it took me so long to update... I'M SORRY!  
And I have to admit, Zero's part wasn't even that good._  
_I would really like to hear your opinions about my writing... or not, I just felt bad about making you all wait :(  
Here is Amaya's bio...**

_**Amaya Hara  
**_

**_Age:22  
_**

**_Born in the year of the rooster  
_**

**_Unlike her younger sister, she is far more outspoken and strong; she takes what she wants and her only goal is to claim the heart of Hisoka- whether it be through empty promises or her little sister, Ai.  
_**

**_She is the daughter of a huntress and a Pure-Blood Vampire (Tenma)._**

_**Her father introduced her to Hisoka, in the hopes that she could join the family too,**_

**_however when her father gave his life to make his daughter human, Amaya was taken away from the Pure-Blood family (an order from his now widowed wife) and placed her with her human parent and step-father/Vampire Hunter, Raiden Hayashi. _**

**_Being a Vampire in an all hunter family, had turned Amaya into a cold being, who only seeks the approval of other vampires like Hisoka Tenma; She hates all humans even her mother and sister.  
_**  
_**Light brown skin, dark lavender hair and light violet eyes, with blueish white swirls. **_

_**She is slightly taller than Ruka and has a slightly more curvacious build too.**_


	18. Chapter 18 Flower in the Tundra

**SilverMew22 does not own Vampire Knight**

_**AN: This is rated T at first but may change to M for blood, death and maybe a curse or two in later chapters.**_  
_**AN2: Warning, this chapter is riddled with angst.**_

**_Yuuki_**

Aidou finally caught up to Yuuki as she was hysterically slashing away at the two hunters who were trying to restrain her from a distance.

With her mind completely under control, her aura flared out in strong currents of energy. The invisible force caused the dirt, leaves and failed hunter's spells, crippled and depleted forms, to fly around her in her dance of chaos.

The small unnatural tornado, whirling around her rabid form, kept the hunters at bay as she forced them even further away with the edge of her scythe.

Kaien used his sword to block yet another strike from Yuuki's blade, his knees began to buckle from the shear force of her might as the stray partials of debris lashed away at his eyes.

'There's no way that Kaien could actually be losing to her, she may be a vampire but she is still just a novice-wait, where did the other hunter go?'

Suddenly, Hanabusa's greatest fears were realized.

Kaien was merely distracting Yuuki...

Thus allowing Toga Yagari to get a perfect shot at her vulnerable side.

"Yuuki-Sama!"

Her viper like eyes dilated in shock before she kicked forward, pummeling her step father in the chest, thus throwing him off of his steady offensive stance.

The puppet like vampire took this a an opportunity to spin in a chaotic circle, hooking Cross around his torso as he fell from her earlier attack, his body was trapped against the inner curve of her Artemis's blade.

Yuuki sent the man flying back towards Toga, but not before he slashed at her ribcage with his sword, causing her to jump away from him and towards the trees for protection.

Aidou inwardly swore before using his ice powers to create a wall of crystal like daggers, blocking her path from the trees and preventing her from escaping.

Yuuki's hazy mind, merely drove her from staring at the glass like blockade, to leering at her next target.

"A... Aid... ou... you fool!"

She dashed towards the stunned vampire before he created yet another wall of ice to deter her attack.

Her aura alone forced his only protection, to come crumbling down at his feet.

'Is this it... is this how I will meet my end?'

Yuuki willed Aidou to go limp after she gripped her Artemis and jumped into the air before swinging it down above his head.

Aidou closed his eyes before taking what could be his last breath.

"Forgive me Kaname-Sama... I've failed you."

_**Amaya**_

Amaya smiled as she indulged herself on the sweet taste of victory.

In her mind, she had already won.

She defied Hisoka's orders to go strait towards the old school, by deciding to stand her ground; she was waiting for her sister's father to catch up to her.

Raiden was closing in on her, never once pausing to take out his sword.

He wanted to kill he with his bare hands.

Raiden finally slowed down as he took in every detail of her body.

He wanted to remember her face before he turned her to ash.

'What a shame... she looked so much like her mother... '

"It's been a long time... "

She smiled at him before he leered at her in pure hatred and malice.

"Finally, there is nothing stopping me from erasing you from this world- parasites like you are such an eye sore-"

His single minded rant was cut short by her poisonous tongue.

"So... you now consider your darling wife as a parasite now... how cold."

Raiden's breath suddenly stopped short before he mistook her taunts for a lie.

"We've already won, your wife is a vampire, the Hunter's Association and Cross academy will be reduced to blood and ashes and Ai..."

"Oh, the only thing I regret about handing her over to Hisoka... is missing the look on your face when he takes her life as a human... he wont kill her, but I bet you will!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Ai is with Zero?!"

"Hm, I think not, you see..."

Amaya turned her back towards the male, smelling the scent of blood and ashes, as it's pungent odor laced itself on the strong currents of wind.

The sight of a large dark cloud of dust could be seen from far away.

Amaya let out a long await breath from her placid lungs.

'Finally, I can now make that monster feel the way I've felt for so many years... helpless and alone!'

"Zero is off playing with Kuran... he left poor little Ai alone to fend for herself."

She spun around to face him with a cruel smile.

Raiden suddenly went numb.

This entire time...

All he ever wanted to do was to protect her... by keeping her as far away from this life as possible.

He'd leave her for weeks on end to hunt down and kill every vampire which he could get his hands on... to one day make this world a safer place...

No.

That was just another lie...

The only reason that he hunted all of those vampires without an ounce of pity, was because he could never get to her... Amaya.

However, after everything the Tenmas had done to his family, was it still only Amaya who he resented the most?

"How could you... no, you're a vampire- this is what your kind does..."

Raiden's rationalization of her actions due to her species, caused her to cackle in disbelief.

Amaya mocked him by coming off as sympathetic and confused, as she tilted her head at his disgruntled thoughts.

"You take and you kill until there is nothing left but-"

Suddenly, his rant was cut short by a small knife which flew by his left cheek, slicing his strong defined check bone and leaving a thin red line on his face.

"You don't get it, do you?"

As she spoke to him, her eyes darkened from violet to a primal red.

"You think you're a hero- ha, you're worse than me and every other vampire that you've put your filthy sword through but my true father did something that you were never man enough to do... he accepted me!"

"You took my mother away from me and you tried to erase me from her life by forcing her to have another child!"

The male in question stood there, shocked by her onslaught of raw emotions.

No sword known to man, could ever cut as deep as the cold hard truth.

"You claimed to have saved her but you're wrong, you shamed her by telling the president about my father and her... you shamed her entire clan... then-"

"Shut your filthy mouth, you ungrateful bitch, you think that I didn't try to accept you, you think I wasn't disgusted by the fact that someone as pure as her could spawn something so vile?!"

Suddenly, Raiden locked eyes with the female before grabbing and aiming his gun towards her, with a click, he readied his weapon, but not before pressing one more thought to the forefront of his mind.

"Before I kill you... I just have to know the chaos that had ensued your mind to hurt them..."

"How could you try to destroy the very people who tried to protect you?"

Amaya shrugged before she harshly wiped away at her eyes.

Was she crying?

"How dare you shed tears for them, you went out of your way to-"

"Just stop, don't you dare stand there and try to understand me!"

Amaya pulled out yet another kunai and held it firmly within her trembling grasp.

'How did it come to this... how did everything go so wrong?'

'All I've ever wanted was something to hold on to...'

_**Ai's P.O.V.**_

'My mother... she is still my mother...'

Ai gripped the knife which she was holding in her small trembling hands before breathing out a sigh of relief.

'Finally, I'm with my mommy again...'

Ai's looked longingly into her mother's soulless crimson eyes before she parted her lips and tearfully whispered her compliance.

"Y-yes... of course..."

Ai hovered her wrist above her parent's parched lips before hesitantly looking outside of the window and biting her lower lip in anxiety.

'If mommy could do this for Amaya, than I can do this for you... I want to be just a little bit stronger... even if just for a little while... '

Without a second thought, she pushed her arm down and against her mother's awaiting fangs.

"Ahh-ow!"

The pain was far too much for her to take and she quickly pulled her damaged limb away from the voracious vampire.

The young human went numb at the site of all of her blood streaming down her arm and pattering towards the floor. Her instincts were begging her to stop this madness, but her heart could not allow her starving mother to suffer.

"More, Ai, I need more!"

She growled towards her traumatized offspring, after hungrily licking her crimson stained lips for more sustenance.

"Oh... okay... wait, please just wait..."

Suddenly, thoughts of Zero's pensive face, blurred her rash decision and filled her with shame and doubt.

She allowed a weak smile to finally grace her lips, after taking the blade of her knife and placing the tip towards her already torn skin.

"Thank you Zero for everything... I'm sorry Kaito... I know I've made you mad again-"

Ai pressed the tip deeper into her skin, until her entire body felt like it was caught in an invisible web!

She couldn't move a single inch and her feral mother went completely still, as the presence come over her as well.

"Ai... don't do this... I wont let you... "

Ai couldn't see his cold dead eyes casting a chilling gaze at her soft dark skin, as his corrosive touch trickled down her wounded arm and clasped her wet blood soaked hand, grabbing the weapon before letting his grip on her go.

However, her mother was a different story.

Rose Hara spent her last moments on earth, just as she did her entire life...

... having her will and body completely overtaken by yet another vampire.

Her blood red eyes dimmed as Hisoka's shadow finally retracted it's hold around her neck, finally allowing her to release one last breath.

She willed her crumbling sanity to give her daughter one final smile.

"I... tried to keep her alive for you, but... no, this is for the best... don't you agree Ai?"

Ai was finally freed form his control and yet she was paralyzed by a feeling that was completely new to her.

It darkened her eyes and slowly poisoned her soul... she could feel it growing deep down inside of her and she eagerly allowed this foreign feeling to ensnare her will and drive her rapidly disintegrating mind.

"Hisoka... "

With dim emotionless eyes, she pressed her trembling body against the low dirty bed and looked passively at her mother's deteriorating form.

"..."

Hisoka came forward before wrapping the girl in his forceful embrace, as he stroked her dark violet hair in an attempt to stop her trembling.

"I can't... not anymore... ... no more..."

Hisoka pulled her away before he peered down into her tear stained eyes.

"Good, now nobody can tear us apart, I'm glad that you finally accepted my love, let's go... we have one more thing to do."

* * *

**_The next one is coming out really soon and thank you, Kawai for leaving me a review. Also thank you _****_TheGyrhan, I've fixed the grammar mistakes _**


	19. Chapter 19 Dripping Immortality

_**SilverMew22 does not own Vampire Knight.**_

_**Chapter 19: Dripping Immortality**_

**Ai's P.O.V.**

Ai stared back into the cold eyes of this heartless killer.

Her small fingers interlaced themselves within the rags, which were once used to shield her mother from the elements while she was being held captive here, in this rotting hell hole.

She began to wonder if there was anything she could have done, to prevent this...

Was there anyway to have altered this outcome?

'If I stop fighting now, will less people get hurt...?'

Was there even anyone left that was even dear to her anymore...?

"...Zero."

I whispered towards myself in a halfhearted daze.

"Huh?"

Hisoka seemed a bit taken back, he thought that he had crushed her will to seek out the hunters.

"Kaito..."

Ai raised the knife's blade upward, before she cautiously backed away from the anxious vampire.

"My mother... my father... my sister and our aunt and cousins..."

**Hisoka's P.O.V.**

'Was she becoming hysterical... ah, I see... she must not want to remember them anymore. I guess I should erase her memory-'

"They were my loved ones... and no matter what you do, or how hard you try...you'll never be able to take them away from me!"

'Oh no, she must be losing her mind... no, I am mistaken, it's far worse than that... it seems that I'm losing her all over again!'

I lashed my hand forward in an attempt to calm her down and erase her memories.

After her dimmed eyes widened yet again in fear, my warm glowing finger tips advancing towards her, she backed away once more, furthering the already large gap between us.

"Ai, you don't understand, I'm only trying to free you from their hate that poisons this world and everyone in it... I never wanted to hurt you- can't you see that the only people that we need are each other!"

Suddenly Ai's trembling knees gave way to her will, allowing her to briskly back away from me.

'I'm losing her... I'm losing her all over again!'

She suddenly snapped out of her daze and attempted to escape from my reach.

I finally got a hold of her fragile arm, the delicate limb threaten to break from my touch.

She tried to pull away from my grasp, as my magic began to force a blinding darkness to encroach upon her mind.

"N-No!"

Shock overtook both of us, before she forced the blade of her knife around and past her torso and into my abdomen.

I violently shoved her away from me, before I pulled the blood glazed blade away from my rapidly healing wound.

I suddenly became transfixed on the sight of my immortally dripping off of the blade's teeth.

In a panic, I advanced towards her to give chase... but I couldn't move my left foot.

I looked away from her retreating back, to the strange rope like vine which was coiling around my ankle. It's array of blade like thorns, slowly draining my blood from the open wounds, which the sharp protrusions were creating in my ensnared limb.

"W-what is this-?"

"It's the key to your atonement and a tool to stop your madness-the Bloody Rose."

I never once understood why our families hated one anther so dogmatically... until now.

The rage of my ancestors coursing within my blood, it had finally awakened.

It was Kaname Kuran.

His filthy hands were wrapped around Ai's unconscious form.

"Do not fret Tenma, she is merely asleep... I had to subdue her mind in order to stop her descent into madness."

More vines began to slither in through the window and leach themselves against every inch of the room.

"If you kill me, than Yuuki will die too-"

I seethed as I tried to hide my rage behind my crystal laced eyes.

"If Yuuki comes to harm by your hand, than your precious girl will follow."

Hisoka tilted his head in an attempt to disclose Kaname's bluff.

"No, you would never kill a helpless human-"

"-Humph, you overestimate my kindness Tenma, fore you see, this girl is still the kin of a hunter... death and disrepair run deep within her blood... besides..."

Kaname looked down onto her still and slightly flushed face.

Her eyelids were fluttering butterflies, ensnared within a spider's web.

Unable to open in their desperate attempt to escape.

Like Kiryiuu, her fate was sealed even before her birth.

"After everything you've done to her... killing her would be the ultimate kindness."

Kaname boasted before his gallant stance turned away from me, disregarding my presence as little more than a nuisance.

No one but Ai had ever feared me, and this man was no exception.

"Kaname!"

Hisoka hissed before I attempted to trap him with my shadow...

"So Tenma, you have finally found your voice..."

Kaname's pompous voice bounced off of the walls of the slowing encroaching room, as his smirk made my skin prickle with disgust and bitterness.

"If you're waiting for your chance to strike, now would be the time Kiriyuu."

'Kiriyuu... what, where, I didn't even sense his presence at all... Kaname must have obscured his scent amongst his own...'

'Huh, why can't I use my powers... it must be all of these vines, their draining my blood and making my footing unsteady... they're all over the place- they're too many of them!'

Hisoka began to search around the room for a way to escape, until he realized that if he were stuck in here, Kaname would be trapped with him and they would both be destroyed.

'It's a bitter sweet victory... but at least Kaname will join...wait-'

While Tenma was gaping at the numerous rows of silver fang tipped limbs which was flooding into the room, like a horde of snakes seeking out its lone helpless prey, Kaname had taken his state of confusion as a chance to escape.

Hisoka sighed before he slightly hunched over in disbelief.

"I really do hate you, Kaname."

_**Boom**_

Kaname watched as Zero's weapon insured that the destruction of the entire building's third floor obliterated every trace of Tenma's most recent sins, from a top a tall pine tree; its needles barley disturbed beneath the weight of his graceful stance.

Its massive edges were caresses within the vines of Bloody Rose's deadly grip as it latched onto every opening of the top floors and crushed the building into water stained dust and moss covered debris.

"This is not enough... this is hardly enough to destroy him."

Suddenly, Kaname felt Ai's heart beat suddenly speed up, as the sound of her irregular erratic breaths perforated his sensitive hearing, he adjusted his attention away from the destruction of the hospital and into Ai's large dark lavender eyes.

The young girl's eyes were gawking back at him, as she held her small body against his own, allowing her to grip onto his dust covered coat for dear life.

'Strange, she wasn't supposed to wake up yet... also... how is it possible that she has yet to lose her sanity?'

Her small brown fingers interlaced themselves even deeper into the warn fabric of his trench coat, as stray particles of her mother's ashes clang on to her light blue night gown and jacket.

'This nightgown, I've seen it before... it used to belong to Yuuki.'

"Where am I?"

She asked before she looked around and gave a strong twitch in shock.

To her surprise and horror, she had buried her face against Kaname's chest in an attempt to look away from their current location.

Waking up on top of a tree wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing in the world.

"In order for Kiriyuu to accomplish this task, he must have no distractions... even you... so, for the time being, you may watch him from a far up here... if you'd like..."

"Um, no please, I just want to be on the ground-please put me down, I don't even know who this Kiriyuu person is!"

**Amaya P.O.V.**

Aidou and Kaito finally caught up to Amaya, to see her on her hands and knees, both weakened and seething with defeat. The tips of her fingers were beginning to wear away into dust.

She seemed to be transfixed upon the fascination of a vampire's death.

'Yes, to everyone else in this world... I was just another vampire... that's all I've ever known.'

In the back of her mind, she could hear her little sister's cries and giggles echoing in her head.

**(Flash Back)**

"How do you feel now Ai... now that you are all alone? It seems that everywhere you go, you're always losing people."

A young teenaged girl with pale brown skin and sliver tipped lavender hair, glanced down on her sister with malice and pride.

Her little sister's purple curls bobbed alongside her heart shaped face as he stared back up. Her old brown suitcase was filled to the brims with clothes she never wore and toys that were rarely played with.

"What do you mean, I'm not alone... mommy will be better soon, then daddy will come back and he will be so happy to see that we are all right and we'll all be together again... once that happens, you won't have to cry anymore."

Amaya looked away in shame.

'So, she wasn't sleeping after all, was that little spawn listening to me in my room all this time?'

"It's okay to cry, because I cry a lot too... I cry for you and daddy and mommy... even that strange boy with the sad eyes."

'Who is she talking about, was it Hisoka... yeah, of course it was, because she took him away from me... all she's ever done was take things and lose them all over again... mother and him were no different.'

"Don't worry; I'm not going to leave you alone... I know that you don't like me and I don't know how to change that... so... I know, when you cry, I'll cry with you and when you finally learn how to smile again, I'll smile with you too, I promise!" Ai told her half-sister before the older female pushed the promise towards the outskirts of her mind.

Amaya knocked on her aunt's door before she looked off into the setting sun's warm rays of red and orange hues.

Amaya crossed her arms across her chest before she leered down at her naive little sister.

"Humph, well I guess you're going to be miserable forever, kid."

**(End Flash back)**

Both Aidou and Kaito avoided the other being's glances, as each one dogmatically attempted to help their fellow species with their external wounds.

Aidou used his Nobel vampire abilities to encase Amaya's hand in ice, just as Kaito rushed over to Raiden's side, grabbing his gun away from him in the process.

"Don't get me wrong Hara, the only reason why I am delaying your death, is because I want to know if there is a cure for Yuuki-Sama's strange behavior... you're going to tell me what happened to her and how I can reverse it."

Overhearing this had caused Kaito to look back at Ai's shrinking family; Takamiya decided to intervene with a proposition of his own.

"I don't think that she will talk that easily, we should detain her in the Hunter's Association and make her tell us everything... sounds like a good idea, right Hayashi-san?"

Raiden took Kaito's pause for an answer, as a cue to take his gun back from Takamiya and leave the scene.

"She's Ai's family not mine, so ask her-"

Kaito rolled his eyes before he continued.

"I'm not asking you as a hunter but as her new legal guardian... what do you want to do, you caught this vampire who may have useful information about what's going on-"

"Are you serious, after all I've done are you really trying to save me... let me guess, you want Ai to keep her sister right. Like always-"

"What is wrong with you, why do you hate her so much, she's your little sister?!" Aidou lashed out at the vampire who helped murder her own family.

Aidou couldn't even fathom hurting Akatsuki; even after he began assisting Kaname's murders of the other PureBloods.

"She led Hisoka on with her fake smiles and empty promises, even though I was the only one who actually cared about him... she deserve whatever she gets-"

"You idiot, can't you see that she only stayed with that man in order to keep you happy- you must be truly blind, she wasn't trying to replace you in his life, she was only trying to keep what little family that she had left happy!" Kaito shouted back towards Amaya, whose cold gaze put Aidou's cold powers to shame.

"What do you know about sacrifice, when all you hunters ever do is kill and take!"

Before either hunter could denounce her generalization about their brethren, Kaien's low yet wary voice carried its own truth along the tides of the wind.

"We are hunter's Amaya, self-sacrifice is in our blood."

* * *

_**Zero: Wait, what just happened...?**_  
_**SM22: Uh... I'll explain that later-**_  
_**Zero:-And why was Ai with that blood crazed vampire and why does she have amnesia?**_  
_**SM22: Stop it Zero, you're relieving the plot holes!**_  
_**Zero: -_- Whatever, as long as this story has an ending.**_  
_**SM22: ...Uh, sure... 0_0 and to my readers I'm sorry for not updating my story in so long... things have been a little hectic.  
**_


	20. Chapter 20: Broken Dolls

**Chapter 20: Broken Dolls**

**Zero's P.O.V.**

"Tenma, you coward, come out and face me!"

Zero roared toward the rubble as he unleashed yet another dust drenched tentacles against the remnants of the building's toppled structure.

'I'll reduce all of you and this entire place to ashes!' Zero seethed as his weapon tore through the dust, hungrily devouring the cloud's hazy shape and dispersing it across the terrain.

The sudden scent of Kuran distracted Zero for a moment.

Suddenly, he derailed the wrath of his metallic limbs from the rubble and towards the forest of barren trees. The outskirts of the hospital's unkempt lands became the new target for his weapon to ensnare.

**Kaname's P.O.V.**

Kaname sidestepped the bizarre strokes of Kiriyuu's attack before jumping away from his a haywire blood depraved vines completely.

'Is Zero losing control again or... no, he doesn't have control over himself at all!'

Kaname held fast to the girl before erecting a wall of gravel and stone to protect them both form the anti-vampire weapon.

The sudden change in the vines' direction, forced the opposing vampire to extend the wall's exterior against his sides as well, leaving him and the young female cornered.

'The next attack will be from either behind or above... neither of them would dare bust through this wall... '

Kaname's attention shifted from Ai's unconscious body to the hilt to his sward.

The current lord of the vampires about faced before setting the female down and jumping above the wall, blocking the hunter's oncoming attack, with the blade of his sward.

As Kaname landed as he anticipated Hisoka's intentions and sealed the girl within a small fortress of stone, from all sides.

With a sly smirk, Kaname leaped back towards the cage made from stone and stood proudly on top of it, daring Tenam to attempt another attack on him.

**Hisoka's P.O.V.**

" ...No... I'm too close-I can't lose her now."

Hisoka's mind began to elapse with thoughts of crimson kissed darkness. As madness slowly ensued his already fractured sanity, his muscles began to tighten and flex with blood lust.

'Don't take anything else away from me!'

The voices in his head bashed away at his reason, until his mind began to wander and fade away.

'...Not again...'

With a crude grin on his now erratic features, he outstretched his palm and clenched dense air inside of his palm before loosening it once again.

"Yes... feel the pain of my anguish and assist me in destroying this cruel imperfect world... "

**Bub-Bump**

**_"Arggh!"_**

Kiriyuu gripped his chest with widened blood shot eyes before he struggled to fight off his waning will. Ultimately, he was bought to his knees before gawking at his BloodyRose and aiming it away from his body...

"Now..." Hisoka's whispers slithered towards the darkness of the forest, permeating the air with his quiet call.

Kaname knew he could not attack him head on... but to bring her here...

The brunette PureBlood blank stance was shaken as he looked on, trying to over look his beloved... She was seething with hate, covered in grim and aiming the blade of her Artemis in line with his slightly erratic heartbeats.

"Yuuki."

Zero's gun was aimed right at her body.

With a shy grin, Hisoka willed Yuuki to charge toward Kaname before he forced the girl to turn away and come for Zero instead.

"I wonder if my love enjoys puppet shows too?"

Hisoka let out a small laugh; in hopes the Ai could be entertained by more bloodshed.

* * *

**_The Hunters_**

"That little bitch!"

Raiden seethed as he gripped his bloodied side and leered towards Kaien.

"Language!"

Kaien warned the disgruntled hunter after hearing him call Yuuki out of her name.

"That girl was going all out... and yet we all had to hold back- this was the cause of her escape... "

All five mortals were at a standstill.

The princess had escaped due to a lasting realization. Yuuki either had to be captured dead by the hunters or be released from this battle-there was no in between.

"His hold on her is strong, but why... why did he take Yuuki?"

"To suffer."

Amaya seldom spoke to any man other than Tenma... but...

"He knew that if he lost Ai... he would no longer want to live... Kaname, Kiriyuu- the hunters and even the princess would be after his head... "

"Why would he go to such extremes... why-"

"-Because he is an animal with no sense of humanity in his heart."

Raiden was done playing by the rules of the vampires, letting them carve away at his family.-

"Kaien... I don't know what you are planning... but I don't see this ending as clean cut as before-"

"What are you saying?!"

Cross barked back, as he glared at the resolved faces of his 'comrades'.

"If this keeps on, both of you will lose you daughters!"

Takamiya busted forth to resolve the frustrated hunters, as Kaien and Raiden both feared for the safety of their daughters.

Hanabusa sighed before elongating his ice tipped claws and stepping towards the hunters.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that."

* * *

_**(Zero's P.O.V./Flashback)**_

"That boy wont go down alone, he plans to take the whole world down with him."

Kazuo murmured as his failed attempts at healing his wounds died away in a faint red glow.

This PureBlood was spiteful to the core; if he could not survive this, neither would his son.

Zero aimed the gun towards Tenma in an attempt to make him speak a bit faster.

Kazuo may be dieing, but Kiriyuu was still very much alive and his patience was wearing thin.

"He's going to resurrect her and every other fallen vampire in this land... and he doesn't even know it..."

"My plan was simple, let him ignorantly revive the fallen vampires and then I would take over-kill him and take his powers I mean... but things got out of hand and he began to-cough!"

As Bloody Rose hung limply by Kiriyuu's warn bloodied side, he drew the dying PureBlood's condition to the for front of his mind.

'No... I have to keep him alive... I have to know more...'

"You want... to know more?"

Kazuo Tenma cackled in the young hunter's face as his brown tinted claws carved out a grove of blood coated dirt, for his receding finger tips to lie in. Once again the death of a PureBlood left a bittersweet poison in Zero's mouth. Never had he once enjoyed the raw tart taste of the hunt, his most prized kills were always sullied by a short-lived sense of satisfaction or stolen by another.

However ...if Hisoka's plans came to reality, not only would the world be brought to chaos, but she would be revived as well.

The woman, whom he had sworn to kill many years ago, could once again be at the mouth of his Bloody Rose.

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

'Would Ichiru be revived too-no, I shouldn't thing like that.'

"... I hate that boy..."

Zero's attention was diverted back to the elder PureBlood as his frigid blue lulled over his nest.

'Here I lay... tattered, dirty and partially destroyed just like the Tenma name... My beloved son defiled by the human vermin who bore his cursed child and a foolish boy, who pined over a weak little insect. Humans have been eating away at our blood line for years... even I...'

Zero realized that this nothing more than an empty kill, this man had been dead inside long before he was even born...

He had just put the past lord out of his misery.

This man would soon enough die and Zero would not give the beast he satisfaction of blissful release.

This goose hunt was over and there would nothing left here but ash and bone...

He needed a new hunt to quench his hunger.

Fast, young and agile.

He needed a hunt, which reflected the hunter's skills in every way. A hunt which was truly worthy of the last Kiriyuu.

**SM22: Next up, Hisoka takes Yuuki and Zero's body for a test drive! How long before Kaname intervenes or will his love for Yuuki, cost him both his own and Zeros life?**

**Also sorry for this short, ****uneventful**** chapter and (I've been trying to re-write every chapter for grammatical errors and I'm thinking about re-writing this whole story... I kind of wish I had a partner to write this with 0_0** **_*Wink* *Wink* _but seriously, does someone want to help me write this story, any offer is a good offer, just leave me a message?**)


End file.
